Started with an Apology
by Dexter1206
Summary: Johnny is 14 and just started freshman year of high school and it all seems the same. Except for one thing. I do not own Johnny Test or it's characters. (I got the idea for this randomly and decided to write about it.)
1. The Apology

**I was bored and felt like writing this. Hope you like it.**

"See ya Dukey." Johnny said as he picked up his skateboard and started on his way to PorkBelly High School.

Johnny is 14 years old and it was the first day of school. Johnny was taller now, cut his hair slightly shorter, because his parents made him do it, but still made it look like his old look. Also, he is slightly more laidback.

Johnny was on his way to high school and he hoped it would be better than middle school. Middle School was the worst.

"What's up Johnny dude?" Gil said walking into the skate shop. "Sup Gil," Johnny said as he passed by.

Since Gil graduated, barely, from high school; he started working at the skate shop in town. Mary and Susan were still obsessed with him.

Johnny finally got to the school and gave it a look. "Well, boredom part two starts now." He says and walks into the school.

Johnny walks in and goes to his locker. "Hey Test!" Johnny cringed then rolled his eyes. Well, so far this was pretty much just like his old routine.

"What do you want Bumper?" Johnny asks not in the mood. Bumper was still a bigger and stronger than him. "Just wanted to ask what's _UP _Test." Bumper said giving Johnny a wedgey on the word 'up'. Bumper laughs as he walks away. Johnny was so happy no one else saw. The bell rang.

"Crap, I'm late." He says and sprints to class.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I can't believe I almost got a detention today but I managed to find a way out of it. Well, high school sucks too. I toss my skateboard on the ground. Well, all I want to do now is go home and play videogames with Dukey. My stupid sisters took my Jetpack to run tests on it so, I have to use my skateboard for a week. I was skating on the sidewalk when a stick was thrown right in front of my skateboard. I fell off and hit the ground.

"Hey Test." Awesome, it's _her_.

Sissy was smiling as she walked up to me and put her hands on her hips.

"Sissy, what the heck was that for?" I ask angry at her for tripping me up. "I just wanted to talk Test." She said still smiling at me and helped me up.

I ripped my hand away. "You could've just talked and not trip up my board!" I shout in her face. Wait, I just noticed something. I'm an inch taller than her! Finally, I don't _have_ to be pushed around by her like last year!

"Test, if I would've talked to you, you wouldn't have stopped. You would've ignored me. So, I threw a stick in front of your board." She explains. "Yeah, cuz you give me such great reasons to talk to you." I say sarcastically. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asks. "Oh shut up Sissy. All you do is annoy me and treat me like I'm dirt. Do I need to remind you of the 8th grade grad dance?"I say and get back on my board.

I skate around her and she shouts, "Hey I wasn't done talking to you Test!" I ignored her again. I almost flew off my board when she all of a sudden got in front of me on her skateboard.

"Johnny, let me explain." She said serious. "Why should I?" I say ticked off. "Look we both know what happened and I wanted to say… I'm… sorry." She said the last part to the point where I couldn't hear it. Okay, this could be fun. "Wait, what did you say Sissy? I couldn't hear you." I say with a smirk.

"I said I'm sorry you annoying jerk!" She shouts at me. "You apologized?" I say raising an eyebrow.

Sissy looked away from me again. Sissy never ever said sorry to me ever. "Why did you have to pants me?" I ask her. "Why should I tell you? I said sorry." She says and crosses her arms. "One, you made me look stupid in front of everyone and two, sorry isn't good enough." I say narrowing my eyes at her.

She tenses up and then looks back at me. "Fine, you want an answer? Here it is; you were going to ask her and not me." Sissy says and skates past me.

"What?" I say confused. What does she mean? I wasn't going to ask her to do what? And why would she care?

I shrugged and tried not to think about it on my way home. But, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

I got home and threw my stuff on the floor and sat on the couch.

"Hey Johnny." Dukey said as he walked up and sat next me. "Hey Dukey." I say still thinking about what Sissy said.

"Hey Johnny, wanna play videogames? Johnny. Johnny!" He shouted. "What?" I say snapping out of it.

"Dude, what is up with you? Did Bumper shove your head in the toilet again?" He asks laughing a little. "No, it was Sissy." I say. "Why did Sissy throw a soccer ball at your head or something?" He asks. "No, she said something and it made me really confused." I say and put my hands over my face then drop them.

"Well, a lot of things she says confuses you." Dukey says. I push him over, half smile, and say, "First off, dude not cool. Second, she said something that made no sense!" I was still trying to figure out what she said meant.

"Well Sissy is weird and usually doesn't make any sense. C'mon are we gonna play video games or not?" Dukey says pointing to the console.

"Yeah, let's get this…" "Dinner time!" My dad yells from the kitchen. Dukey and I both groan.

"Groaning isn't going to do anything. We're eating early so your mom can go back to work." My dad says and we both get up.

* * *

_I walked up to Janet. I was going to do it. I was finally going to ask her to dance with me. "Hey Janet, do you want to…" I say but Janet starts laughing at me. I look down and see my pants fell down. I tried to pull them up but it was too late. Everyone in the gym was laughing at me. Then, I looked behind me and I see Sissy standing there smirking and holding my belt in her hands. She walks up to me and throws the belt at me and says, "Nice boxers Test." Then she smiles like she won something as she walked away. Everyone was still laughing at me._

I shot up from sleeping and realized everything. My dream was exactly what happened that night. Now, I know why she pantsed me at the dance.

**Tell me what you thought and whether or not I should continue. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The 'sort of' Detention

**Can't believe all the great feedback I've gotten from something I wrote on a whim. Thanks to those who have R&R my story. I finished this chapter early. Also, I hope to recieve more feedback from all of you. I always love to hear from my readers.**

**(Sissy's POV)**

That stupid, arrogant jerk.

I mean not that Johnny and I were really best friends to begin with but still. How could he be so stupid to not know why I humiliated him during the dance? Okay, now I see what I did was overkill. It's not like he asked Janet to dance, she said yes, and then they danced together. All he did was attempt to ask her and I pulled off his belt and pantsed him in front of everyone.

I've always had a crush on Johnny but it wasn't until I was 12 that I really figured out how much I really _liked _Johnny. In middle school, I used teasing and pranking as a way to show Johnny that I liked him. Even now, a little, I still like to tease him just to get his attention.

I hadn't seen Johnny all summer and today was the first day I saw him in like 2 and half months. I couldn't help but notice he was finally taller than me. Also, I kind of liked his hair shorter. If he's even cuter now, I can't imagine how he'll look by the end of high school.

Now, my 'little' thing I've had for Johnny has turned into me full on liking him. But, I still see that he hasn't full returned those feelings for me. Especially after today.

"Sissy, dinner!" "Coming daddy!" I yell and run downstairs.

* * *

_I was in my room getting ready to go to bed when I kept hearing something. I look at my window and I saw a pebble hit the window. I look down and I see… Johnny? He was standing on my lawn and the moonlight was gleaming off his eyes. My heart sped up. I opened my window. "Johnny, what are you doing?" I ask quietly because I didn't want my parents to know what was going on. "Sissy, I'm sorry for what I did and I accept your apology." He says sincere. It was weird. He was not acting like the Johnny I knew. "Sissy, stay there." He says and before I could say anything he used his jetpack to fly up to my window then landed on the roof below it. He held my hand and my heart raced. "Johnny, what are you…" "Sissy, don't." He said then he looked me right in my eyes and put his hand on my cheek and leaned in closer. I leaned in then we were only an inch from each other then…._

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I shot up and looked around then I slammed my hand down on the alarm.

"Where did that come from?" I ask myself confused then look down.

Of course! In English, we started reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and I fell asleep during the part when Romeo snuck into Juliet's garden and was talking to her when she was listening from her balcony. "Stupid book." I mumble and shove it in my backpack.

I have never had a dream like that ever and I was about to kiss Johnny! It was something I've imagined for the past couple years but I never knew if it would ever actually happen.

Wait its 6:30. School starts in 45 minutes!

I got up and took a quick shower and ate a bowl of cereal. I went back up to my room and got my backpack and skateboard. There was knocking on my door and my dad said, "Siss, it's time to go to school hone. I'm driving you today." "Okay, coming dad." I say back.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I was English bored out of my mind. The only thing that was funny about this class was our teacher, Mr. Pats. He's okay but, we all call him Mr. Pits because of the massive sweat stains in his shirt. "Ow." I say quietly and I saw a wadded up piece of paper on my desk.

I uncrumple it and read it.

_Test, _

_Get the mud out of your ears and move your big fat head already. I can't see the board!_

_-SB_

I look behind me and see Sissy glaring at me.

"Johnny, turn around." Mr. Pats says. I turn around but, 5 minutes later I look behind me and look at Sissy.

"Sissy, I'll move my head when I feel like it." I say quietly but angry. "Shut up and move your stupid head so I can take notes, Test." She spits back. "You know what Blakely? I'm…"

"Johnny, Sissy." Mr. Pats calls.

"Yes sir." She says. I roll my eyes; suck up. "Could you both see me after class?" He asks. "Um…" I start. "Mr. Test, it wasn't meant to be a question. Just meet me after class." Mr. Pats says and turns back to the board.

I groan quietly.

Class was over and Mr. Pats called me and Sissy up.

"Look, what is going on here?" He asks us. "If you have to know Mr. Pats, Johnny wouldn't move his head so I could see the board even though I asked him politely several times." She states. I roll my eyes and say, "Yeah, cuz that note you gave me was just gushing good manners." "Okay…" Mr. Pats says but Sissy says, "Shut up Test. Maybe if you listened and didn't act quickly all the time maybe you'd actually…"

"Sissy you are so full of it. Why don't you…" I say but Mr. Pats talks over us, "Please, look. It's the first week of school and I don't want to give either of you detention. So, come to my room after school for an hour and we'll sort this out. As the freshman English and speech teacher, I believe talking can solve most basic conflicts. So, meet me here at 3:00 today." Sissy and I both glare at each other.

Great now I have to talk with Sissy more than I need to.

* * *

I get there and Mr. Pats makes me sit right across from Sissy in a desk.

"Okay, I'm going to copy papers and I hope you use this time to talk it out yourselves and start acting like young adults. Now, converse." He says and walks out and shuts the door. "Yeah whatever Mr. Pits." I mumble. We sat in silence.

"Johnny, I'm sorry. I overreacted." She says. "Like how you over reacted to me asking Janet to dance?" I fire back. Her face turned red. "You figured it out?" She asks.

"Yeah, but why did you care? It was just a stupid dance." I tell her. "Johnny, you don't get it." She says. "Really? What do I not get other than the part where you're kind of nuts?" I ask.

**(Sissy's POV)**

Great, Johnny thinks I'm crazy.

"Johnny, I'm not insane. But, you make me insane by not noticing the obvious." I say. "Oh really? And what's that?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"I like you, okay!" I blurt out but bit my lip and sit back down.

"What does…? Wait, say what?" He says kind of surprised. "Nothing. Um, I'm going." I say biting my lip and grab my stuff and sprint out the room.

"Sissy, what are…" He starts but, I shut the door and sprint out of the school and ride my skateboard home.

I can't believe I just blurted out that I like Johnny to his face.

**What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading. (:**


	3. The Impass

**Thanks again for all the feedback. Here's chapter 3.**

**(Johnny's POV)**

"Hey Johnny where were you? It's been like an hour." Dukey says watching TV. I didn't say anything. I'm still really confused by what happened with Sissy. I just sit down and look at nothing.

"Dude, what happened to you?" I hear Dukey say. "Sissy." I say and kept looking at nothing. "What happened now?" Dukey says bored.

"Okay, I might be crazy but, I think Sissy said she liked me?" I say still confused.

"Wait, what? She said she liked you?" Dukey says. "Well, she kind of blurted it out of nowhere and bolted." I said still confused. "I mean, I'm not that shocked because it was kind of obvious in a weird way. How did that even come up?" Dukey asks confused.

"This is stupid. I'm not talking about this." I say not wanting to explain anything else. I get up and go to my room. I don't know what I should be thinking right now. Sissy Blakely, the girl who annoys me on a daily basis, just said she liked me.

Do I like her?

Ahh, stop it! This is confusing! I need videogames, music, anything to drown this out.

**(Dukey's POV)**

What the heck?!

This whole thing is none of my business but, this was something I've known for the past 3 years and I want to know what actually happened. I just wish I could look inside his mind. Wait, I can look inside his mind! I run up to the lab. "Susan, Mary. I need a way to look into Johnny's brain, got anything that does that?" I ask.

"Dukey, we are in our last year of tech and we need to focus on only scientific matters." Susan states matter of factly.

"Yeah, besides, I don't know how legal it would be for us to test and probe Johnny's brain without his consent." Mary says still looking into a microscope.

"Please. How about you look at looking into Johnny's mind as way to study to human subconscious?" I say trying to find a loop hole. They think about it. "How about I be your next test subject for the next experiment." I offer.

"Deal." Susan says.

* * *

"Okay, the probe that we planted in Johnny's food at dinner should've taken the route through Johnny's blood stream and into his brain. Just a few more calculations and we should have full access to Johnny's memories in 10 seconds." Mary explains.

"Why 10 seconds?" I ask. "Because we need to wait for Johnny to fall asleep to see his subconscious. He just fell asleep and now we have access to his memories." Susan says and we look at the monitor.

We sort through a lot of stuff in Johnny's head that doesn't matter.

"Okay, just so you know we have no idea what you want to see." Mary says. I think back to when Johnny came home the first time. "Go to 2:40 pm on Monday and fast forward until I say stop." I say remembering that was when Sissy showed up and made Johnny act weird. "Okay, let it go." I say and we watch the memory.

"This is about Sissy?" Susan asks stopping the memory for a second. "Yeah." I admit. "Great, I want to see this." Susan says and Mary agrees. Okay, whatever let's me see this.

They press play again and we watch the memory:

"Hey Test." Sissy says smiling mischievously.

"Sissy, what the heck was that for?" He asks angry. "I just wanted to talk Test." She said still smiling and helped Johnny up. Johnny ripped his hand from hers. They start arguing like usual then Johnny tried to ditch her but, she stopped him and said, something confusing, "Fine, you want an answer? Here it is; you were going to ask her and not me." "What?" Johnny says as he watched her leave and I have to agree.

Johnny was right, that was confusing. Then it's like his mind connected to another memory. It looked like a dance. Wait, this was Johnny at the grad dance he got pantsed at and he was walking up to Janet. Probably to ask her to dance.

Then everyone started laughing, Johnny got pantsed and Sissy did it and said, "Nice boxers Test," before she left.

"What?" I said because nothing made any sense. Mary let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Uh, isn't it clear. Johnny was going to ask Janet to dance and not Sissy. Therefore Sissy got upset and humiliated Johnny." "Oh." I say drawing the conclusion.

I told them to start it again at today 2:40 to see what he was talking about.

Johnny was in a classroom with Sissy and there was yet more arguing. Then, just like Johnny said she blurted out, "I like you, okay!"

"I think we all saw that coming sooner or later." Mary said and we all agreed. "Wow that was better than cable." Susan said. "Um thanks, I'm going now." I say and leave the lab and go to Johnny's room. Now, I want to know what Johnny is going to do about Sissy. I know he likes her. It's too obvious to say they don't.

Johnny will never admit it though or maybe he might now that Sissy threw it out there…

**(Sissy's POV)**

_**Earlier that night**_

"Sissy are you okay." My mom asks concerned. "Um, yeah." I say and snap back into reality.

"Are you sure Siss? You haven't touched your food much. What's eatin' you?" My dad asks. "I'm fine dad." I assure but it was a lie. I try to eat but, I can't.

"Mom, can I be excused? I'm kind of tired." I say. "Okay. Do you have a headache? I could get you some…" "No mom, it's okay. I just need to lie down." I say and go to my room.

I close my door and collapse on my bed. "I'm an idiot." I mumble into my pillow. How could I have just blurted out my deepest secret to the one person that I didn't want to hear it? I was probably alone for about 15 minutes until I heard knocking then I looked and my mom opened the door.

"Sissy, is something wrong?" My mom asks. Well, my mom won't leave me alone until I tell her what's wrong so I might as well say it. "Um, yeah. I think… I don't know." I say defeated and put my face back into my pillow. "Sissy, I may be 40 but, I was 14 once too. What's wrong?" She asks rubbing my back like she did when I was little.

"I just messed up so bad today." I said. "Why what happened?" My mom asks.

"Mom, do you remember that guy Johnny Test?" I ask her.

My mom smiles and says, "Ah, boy problems. But, yes I know him. You used to play videogames a lot with him." "Yeah well, I kind of blurted out of nowhere that I like him." I tell her. There was a short silence. "Did he not return the feeling?" She asks.

"I don't know? I ran away after I blurted out I liked him. I was scared." I admit. "Sissy, this seems like the worst day of your life. But, the worst thing he can say is no. But, don't count it out. Between you and me. I had to force a love confession out of your father." She says and we both laugh.

"You might be surprised by his answer." My mom says and starts to walk out.

"Mom." I say. "Yes." She says turning around. "Thanks." I say and smile. "You're welcome hone. Goodnight." She says. "Night mom." I say back.

I look at my desk and I see something I haven't even looked at all summer, the 8th grade year book. I look through it and finally I see a message in my book that was very distinct from my other friends. It was from Johnny. He wrote something in it a week before the dance.

_Sissy, thanks for the new list of cheat codes you gave me. You're pretty cool. –Johnny T._

I hold it to my chest. I really hope he likes me back.

**Please a review and thanks for reading.**


	4. The Fight

**Thanks for all the feedback. I hope to hear more from all of you. I greatly appreciate it.**

**(Sissy's POV)**

This week has been extremely awkward. Johnny has been avoiding me all week and it makes me feel like crap.

I'm still trying to have faith in my mom's advice but, I can't help but doubt. It was Friday in gym and the one person I hate the most is in there; Janet Nelson Jr. I know it seems like I hate her because Johnny likes her but I have a bigger reasons behind it. Janet is the epitome of a person I hate. She's so selfish, vain, shallow, and she does nothing but gossip and spread rumors.

School was ending and I got my skateboard from my hall locker after I got out of the locker room.

"Sissy." I look behind me and see Janet with two of her friends that are as if not more shallow than her. I glare at her and walk away. But, she and her friends stop me. "Hey, I just want to ask you something." She says with a smug smile.

"What?" I question putting my board down and crossing my arms. "About Johnny Test, do you still have a thing for him?" She asks still holding her smug expression. "What's it to you?" I retort. "Oh, I just wanted to say that I think it's so cute that you keep this thing going with him. I mean it makes more sense now, cuz he's way hotter and taller than he was last year. But, it still doesn't change the fact that he's still stupid." She says and her and her friends laugh.

"Will you shut up?" I say getting angry at her. Who does she think she is to say that about Johnny behind his back? If I have a problem with someone, I say it to their face. "What did you say, Blakely?" She asks. "You heard me, now leave me alone." I said peeved and tried to walk away but her and her stupid friends stopped me again.

"Oh Sissy, your still angry about the dance thing? What you did was priceless by the way." She says and laughs. "I regret doing that and it wasn't right." I say back. "As if. You did it because you wanted to stop Johnny from asking me to dance. And all because he didn't ask you. It's quite adorable, really? But, it's not like I was going to say yes to that stupid, little dork anyway." Janet says and laughs.

My face turns red and I grit my teeth but I try to keep calm. "Janet, you are a spoiled, shallow, annoying daddy's girl that never knows when to stop. Now shut up and leave me and Johnny alone." I say enraged. "Why? What are you gonna do if I don't stop?" She asks snidely then shoved me.

I realized we had an audience now. I don't care; cuz I'm going to do what I should've done years ago. I lunged at her and started to punch her in the face. She scratched my face but, that was all she got as I proceeded to give her what she deserves.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I came around the corner of the hallway and I saw Sissy and Janet arguing back and forth then I saw Janet shove Sissy then Sissy started to beat her up.

But, it was crazy! Sissy did not fight like a girl. She was really good and it was really awesome. I was kind of over my thing for Janet anyway and I didn't really care if Sissy was beating her up.

But, then teachers came in and broke it up which kind of sucked because Sissy was really awesome and kickass.

"You two are both going to be suspended." One of them said. Sissy looked scared. Wait Sissy's gonna be suspended? But, Janet started it! I grabbed Sissy's skateboard and I ran to the principal's office but the stupid secretary made me wait until he was done talking to Sissy and Janet.

I sat there and then I was thinking… Wait, I'm doing this for Sissy? Okay, yes but… only cuz I don't think it's fair. Yeah, that's it. Sissy walks out and looks at me but looks away and sits in a chair. I guess Janet was in the nurses office. I get called in.

"Um hi, Mr. Bays, don't suspend Sissy." I say. "What?" He says. "Janet started the fight. You can ask anyone they'll tell you it was Janet. Sissy only fought back in self-defense." I explain. I still can't believe I'm doing this for her. "Mr. Test is it? I appreciate your testimony but it was unnecessary. The whole thing was caught on camera. So, you can go now. Miss. Nelson, will be suspended but, don't worry, Miss Blakely will not. You may go." He says.

Wow, Mr. Bays is really cool.

I walk out and see Sissy. I walk up to her. "Oh, now your gonna talk to me? Are you going to make a snide comment about me being in the principal's office for the first time ever?" She asks. "No." I say and sit next to her. I grabbed her board and gave it to her.

**(Sissy's POV)**

Seriously, what is up with him? He doesn't talk to me all week and now he's being nice and stuff to me. I grab my board and mutter a thank you.

"Seriously Johnny, why are you doing this?" I say.

"You don't talk to me or even want to look at me all week and now you're being nice?" I ask confused. "Sissy, I needed time to think. I mean, you just blurted out… well you know what, out of nowhere." He says and looks at the ground.

"I'm guessing I creep you out now?" I ask.

He didn't answer.

"Okay…" I start but he says, "You don't creep me out. I just thought it was weird you just blurted it out of nowhere." "Johnny, I know now what I did was kind of weird but, I just want to know… what you think?" I say genuinely wanting to know. He gulped and looked at me.

"I… don't know. But, how 'bout this, we forget that happened and we try to be friends." He says with a smile.

I looked at him wide eyed. Did Johnny just offer to be friends… with me? I mean, it's not exactly what I was looking for as answer but, it was definitely better than no. "Friends." I say holding my hand out to him and smile. "Friends." He says and shakes my hand and smiles back.

"Hey, I just got Smash Badger 6 yesterday, wanna comeover and play it tonight?" He asks. "Sure, sounds cool. I'll be there at about 5:30." I say and we walk out of the school.

Well, I'm happy that me and Johnny can at least be friends... and possibly maybe more.

**Not the fight you were probably expecting. The next chapter will be them hanging out at Johnny's house. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you. (:**


	5. The Friday Night

**Here's chapter 5 as promised. I got this chapter done early. I thought it would be appropriate to get this chapter done for today since it is Friday just like in this chapter. **

**(Dukey's POV)**

Johnny's been doing weird stuff since he got home. He moved the game console to our secret hideout in the backyard. Also, he took a lot of junk food to the hideout too.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" I ask as Johnny continues to bring random stuff into the backyard. "Sissy's coming over." He says.

"What? You mean the crazy girl that you seemed to loath all week is coming to hang out?" I question, although I was thinking something else that I'll bring up later.

"Look Dukey, we sort of agreed that whole thing never happened and we're gonna try to be friends and hang out." He explains. "Why can't you hang out in the house?" I ask. "Cuz dad's weird, you and my sisters would spy on us and I just want to have a normal Friday night." Johnny says bring out a 2 liter of soda. He gets back and smiles at the hidden door.

Oh, I see. "Really want to impress Sissy huh?" I remark and laugh a little. "No! She's just a friend!" He says defensively.

"Right? Whatever you say... Lover boy." I say and laugh as I walk away. "Shut up!" He yells.

**(Johnny's POV)**

Okay, now I'm glad I decided on the hideout. Because, otherwise everyone would be all annoying.

The door bell rang. I run to the door and open it.

"Hey Sissy." I say. "Hey Johnny, I brought pizza. This one doesn't have worms on it." She says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Um yeah, about that…" I say. "Johnny, it's cool. It was a good prank." She admits. "So, living room like usual?" She asks. "Nope, c'mon. We're hanging out somewhere much cooler." I say and she follows me to the backyard. I open up the door in the ground. She looks at me raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon, this is where we're hanging out." I say and walk down the stairs.

**(Sissy's POV)**

Okay, Johnny is leading me down a dark passage in his backyard. I hesitantly walk down the stairs. Then the stairs end and I get sort of freaked out.

"Johnny, I swear if you try scaring me; I will rip your arms off." I say. "Cool it Sissy. I just need to find the light… got it!" He says and the room lights go on. The room was lite but the dark paneling made it seem dark but, I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

"Johnny, this is awesome." I say and smile at what I saw.

It was the perfect hangout spot. There was a large TV screen, game console and piles of videogames and movies. There was also two gaming chairs, a stereo, and there was a table with junk food covering it. "That's what I've always said." He says and leans on one of the chairs.

"What is this place?" I say still amazed.

"It's my hideout. My sisters gave it to me for my 13th birthday cuz one of their experiments blah, blah, science, blah failed and they gave it to me instead. Pretty cool, right?" He says. "More than cool." I say and sit in the other chair.

"Hey, ready to play Smash Badger?" He asks with an amused smile.

"Yeah, let's go." I say shooting back the same smile.

**(Johnny's POV)**

Sissy is actually really cool. We beat the whole game in like 3 hours. I haven't had this much fun with Sissy since that time we hung out on Saturday when we were 11. Even though she doesn't even remember cuz of the Saturday repeater thingy.

"So, what now? It's only 8:20 and my mom told me she'd pick me up around 9:00." She says. "Wanna just chill out and listen to music?" I ask.

"Sure, sounds cool." She says and I turn on the stereo. I seek through the stations until I find something good. I sat near her and we both chilled out and listened. The songs were actually pretty good and this was commercial free hour. Then, the song changed to a slower song.

"Ugh, this sucks. I hate slow songs." I groan. "C'mon Johnny, I like this song." Sissy says. "Okay, whatever." I say.

We didn't talk for like 15 seconds than Sissy said, "Johnny, do you still hate me for ruining the dance for you?" She asks. I look at her and say, "No, I was but not anymore. Also, Janet would've shot me down so I would've been humiliated anyway." I think about it and got the guts to just ask.

"Hey Sissy, I never did get to dance and I don't know how to slow dance and stuff and…" "Here, I'll show you." She says excitedly and pulls me up and drags me to the middle of the room. Holy crap this song is lasting forever! She puts her hands on my shoulders and I try to put mine there too and she gives me a look but smiles at me.

"No, your hands go here." She says and puts them on her… waist. Oh god. I gulped and my hands started shaking for some weird reason. Johnny, get a grip. It's just Sissy. She puts her hands back on my shoulders and we just start moving in a circle but I was sweating and I felt like I was gonna hurl.

"Johnny, just be cool." She says and… I felt okay. The song changed but, it was still slow. Sissy wasn't letting go either so we kept dancing.

She kept getting closer and closer to me. She smiled at me. Gah, she's so… Johnny no! You swore you'd never admit it. I wasn't thinking and I smiled back at her. She got closer and closer. I was frozen. Just do it. You've secretly wanted to since you were 13. She closed her eyes and leaned in. I just copied what she was doing since I'm really lost right now. I feel like I'm gonna hurl even more but, not really. Then her phone went off and we both jumped and I fell over.

She got it out quickly and I tried to turn off the radio. "Hey mom… Okay, I'll be right there." She says and I get up.

"I have to go. See you later Johnny." She says and hugs me quickly and runs to the door. She turns around and smiles and waves at me. My face felt like it was on fire and I smiled and waved back like an idiot. Her face turned red and she ran up the stairs. "Oh god, I almost did it." I say and put my hands on my head and pull on my hair out of just being crazy.

I was so close and… no Johnny she's only a friend and… Ah, this is so confusing!

**(Sissy's POV)**

I ran up to my room and I threw myself on my bed and sighed and smiled to myself.

I almost kissed Johnny! It almost happened and he seemed like he wanted to kiss me too!

I grabbed my yearbook and looked at Johnny's picture. Why do I have to like him so much? He's so cute and cool and… "Hey Sweetie." I look and see my dad standing in my door way and I throw my yearbook away reflexively. "Oh, hi daddy." I say trying to look normal. "Just got out late from work and I wanted to say night to ya." He says. "Oh, uh, night dad." I say. "Um, alright. You were obviously in the middle of something so I'll leave ya to it." He says and walks away.

He finally was gone and I fell back on my bed again and smiled. I still can't believe I almost kissed Johnny.

**Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please give me some feedback.** **  
**


	6. The Revenge

**Here's chapter 6. Enjoy. (:**

**(Johnny's POV)**

I got up and walked into the kitchen still half sleeping. I couldn't stay asleep because I kept having crazy dreams all night.

"Morning son." My dad says but, I just groan. "Dad, Johnny's still half comatose. He had an interesting night last night." Susan says. I wake up right there.

"Say what?" I ask. "Oh nothing dear little brother," she says with an expression like she knew something. But, I looked around and Mary and Dukey were looking at me the same way. What's going on here?

After breakfast, I wait next to my door inside my room and tackle Dukey to the ground.

"What were you and my sisters doing last night?" I demand. "Nothing." He says. "Were you spying on me and Sissy?" I ask. He didn't say anything. "Answer it." I demand. "Why?" He asks. "Tell me or else." I say and put my finger in my mouth then put it next his ear. "No! Anything but a wet willy!" Dukey cries. "Tell me and I don't have to." I threaten. "Fine! We were spying on you! Just Stop!" He confesses.

I get up and run to the lab. I open the door and yell, "What the heck?!"

"What?" They say simultaneously. "You guys and Dukey were spying on me and Sissy last night!" I yell. "Sorry!" Dukey says walking into the lab.

"Johnny, we gave you the hideout to use whenever you want on your birthday and we still have rights to have surveillance cameras in there." Mary explains. "Also, how could we resist watching you and Sissy almost seal the deal." Susan says with a knowing smirk. "Ah, stop it!" I yell.

"Deny it all you want. We know the truth." Susans says. "No you don't!" I reply. "Johnny, it is blatantly obvious that you and Sissy are into each other. Just admit it already that you like Sissy." Mary says crossing her arms.

"No, she's just a friend." I say trying to find an out. "Really? As far as I'm concerned almost kissing someone is way beyond the line of 'friend'." Dukey points out.

"Leave me alone." I say and run out of the lab.

_**2 weeks later**_

**(Johnny's POV)**

I was walking to Biology, so boring, when I tripped and fell on my face. "Ha! Smooth Test!" Bumper yells at me.

I should've known.

"Bumper lay off already. It's getting really old now." I say. "Well, I don't think it is Test." Bumper says and shoves me in a garbage can head first. "Stinks, huh Test!" He says and laughs and walks away.

I try to climb out of the garbage can and I feel something grab my legs and pull me out.

**(Sissy's POV)**

I pull Johnny out of the garbage can.

"Thanks." Johnny says as I help him up. "Bumper is such tool." I say glaring at Bumper shoving some kid in a locker. "Yeah, you're telling me." He says also glaring at Bumper. I hate Bumper. He always picks on everyone, especially Johnny and I want to help him get payback on Bumper so that he still has dignity. C'mon Sissy think… I got it!

"Johnny." "Yeah." "Meet me outside the back entrance after school. I've got a plan." I say mischievously.

"Okay?" He says unsure what it is.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I get to the back entrance but I get pulled into a bush. Sissy was there and she had to bottles of superglue.

"Here, take this and follow me." She says handing me a bottle. "What are we doing?" I ask confused. "Getting revenge on Bumper." She says smirking. "I'm in." I say and smirk back.

"Okay, Bumper's bike is right over there. We're gonna put superglue on his bike and I've done a little something myself earlier… then, we can watch the fun." She says with a mischievous smile. "Cool." I say shooting back the same expression.

We put superglue on the handles and seat and hide behind the wall. Bumper walks out and gets on his bike. We both try to hold back from laughing. Bumper turns and pedals to ride down the hill home. We run to the top of the hill and watch. Bumper picks up too much speed and tries to brake but, his brakes aren't working.

"No! No! HELP!" Bumper yells and hits a curb and flies into a thorn bush stuck to his bike.

Me and Sissy burst out laughing. It was too awesome! Me and Sissy high five and I ask, "What happened to his brakes?" "Remember that little something I did myself? I disconnected his brake lines." She says smirking pulling out a screwdriver. "Nice." I say and we high five again but, then we hear loud groaning.

"OH, OW! Mom, I flew into a thorn bush and I'm stuck to my bike. It hurts so much!" Bumper whines and we burst out laughing again. This is so hilarious!

We finally stopped and me and Sissy were somehow hugging. Her face turns red and mine probably did too and we let go immediately.

"Um, that was fun." She said after a long awkward silence. "Yeah." I say and look at the ground and rubbing my neck.

**(Sissy's POV)**

Ever since we almost kissed in Johnny's hideout two weeks ago, things have been really weird at times… like now. I really want Johnny to ask me out so bad but, I don't want to push him into it or else I'll never have him. I just hope he realizes he likes me too.

"Hey wanna go to the skate shop?" He asks acting normal again. "Sure, one of my wheels is wearing down anyway." I say looking at the trashed wheel on my board.

We take off and we get about a block away from the shop and then I fell. The stupid wheel finally gave out. Johnny stopped and ran over to me.

"You okay?" He asks. "Yeah, my knee's just scraped. I'll live." I say looking at my knee which was bleeding a little. Johnny helped me up and took my board and carried it for me. I smiled. Johnny has his moments where he can be really sweet.

We get to the shop and Johnny said, "Sup Gil, do you have band aides or something?" He asks. "Yeah dude, right here." Gil says handing him a first aid kit. Johnny gives it to me. "Thanks." I say taking it. "No prob." He says his face turning red.

I put on a band aid and got a new wheel and Gil put it on my board for me. Johnny skated with me to my house since it was on his way home.

"See you later and thanks." I say and give him a hug. He hugs me back and says, "Um, yeah, anytime." Then he skates down the sidewalk. I watch him leave and then walk into my front door. Missy walks up to me and nuzzles my hand. "Hi girl. How are you?" I say scratching behind her ears. She wags her tail at me.

"Hey Sissy." My mom calls. I walk to the kitchen. Guess mom got home early from work.

"Hi mom, sorry I'm home a little late. I was hanging out with Johnny." I explain. "You've been hanging out with him a lot lately." She says. "Yeah, but I just wish he'd just admit he likes me already." I say still disappointed.

"Sissy, just a bit of worldly advice, when boys are Johnny's age; they tend to be idiots when it comes to girls. Think about it." She says and I think back to when Johnny didn't know what to do when we were slow dancing and how he looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. "Yeah, your right." I admit.

"Trust me Sissy; the best thing to do with Johnny is to just let yourself grow on him. He'll come around to you if he really likes you." She says and goes back to making dinner. "Mom, how do you know all this stuff?" I ask. "Life experiences my dear. I started dating when I was your age. There was this guy I dated and he was as if not more clueless than Johnny is. So I know." She says and smiles.

I've always looked up to my mom. She works, cooks, cleans, and always gives great advice.

"Okay, mom. Thanks." I say. "No problem. Here mix this for me." She says and gives me the bowl.

As I mix, I keep hoping that Johnny will eventually admit he likes me.

**Please, review and thanks for reading.**


	7. The 'Date'

**Thanks for all the feedback. It means a lot. Chapter 7 is ready to go.**

**(Johnny's POV)**

I was writing on my desk in study hall when this flyer was shoved in my face. I take it off my face and look behind me. There was this crazy girl from the dance committee handing out flyers.

I look at the flyer:

_In honor of the construction of the new E-wing, PBHS is proud to have the theme for this year's homecoming be 'Construction of the Future'. Homecoming court nominations and voting will be during lunch periods. The court will be announced this Friday, October 11__th__, at the pep assembly by two former winners of the title. The dance will be Saturday, October 19__th__, from 7:00 pm- 10:00 pm. So, grab a date and rock out at the biggest event of first semester!_

That's right, this is high school now and homecoming is the first in a long line of events to make underclassman look totally awkward.

I don't really have a lot of stuff to go off of for dances. Mary went to prom last year cuz one of her dorky friends who went here and asked her to go with him. Susan coulda went too but, she said, 'dances are an idiotic waste of her time.' Then again Susan usually has a pole up her butt so I never usually listen.

The part that makes me want to rip my face off is the 'grab a date' part from the stupid flyer.

As much as I hate to admit it, the answer is literally sitting 2 rows ahead of me doing her homework and listening to her mp3 player; Sissy. She's cool, chilled, and… okay I think she's hot. Actually, I always thought she was hot since I was 13.

Ever since we almost kissed in my hideout I can admit to myself that I like her but, not to anyone else. I should just ask her. Sissy would say yes to me without even thinking about it. But, just as friends. I don't want Dukey and my sisters to say she's my girlfriend and say I told ya so.

Alright, I think I know my plan.

**(Sissy's POV)**

I was grabbing all my stuff from my locker.

"Hey Sissy, I wanted to ah…" He stopped right when I looked at him. "You wanted to what?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to, um, ask if uh… wanna come over and hang out at my house?" He says quickly. He's acting really weird. "O-kay." I say and continue, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah. I'm great. See you later." He says then walks away quickly. I watch him disappear down the hall.

Okay, that was really weird.

**(Dukey's POV)**

I was taking a nap on the floor when I heard something then Johnny walked in.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." He repeated as he crashed on his bed. "What happened now?" I asked. "I tried to ask Sissy to go with me to homecoming but I wussed out." He says face down in his pillow.

I smiled. This could be good old fashion fun.

"Oh, so you want Sissy to be your _date_?" I say and laugh. "Just as friends! But, I can't ask her cuz every time I tried to ask her I end up getting twitchy and acting stupid." He says. "Wait, that's it!" He says and runs down the hall.

I know where this is going.

**(Johnny's POV)**

"Hey, I need something to give me more guts." I say. "For what?" Susan says.

"Okay, I need enough guts to ask Sissy to go to homecoming with me, just as friends!" I clarify. "Right? Well, luckily we invented the adrena-patch." Mary says holding up a square.

"What's it do?" I ask. "It slightly increases adrenaline levels in your body. In other words it will give you more courage. The only side effect is your eyes might have slight twitching. But, it shouldn't happen." Mary explains.

"Cool, can I use it?" I ask. "You can if you eat this." Susan says handing me this pill. I shrug and eat it.

"What is it?" I ask. "Our new turbo-laxative." Susan says and then my stomach makes a weird sound then it traveled down further.

Oh crap, literally. I sprint to the bathroom.

* * *

After 20 minutes in the bathroom, Mary and Susan gave me the patch. Yes, now I can ask Sissy without acting stupid!

**(Sissy's POV)**

Me and Johnny were watching TV in the hideout and he kept looking at me. I'm still wondering if he's okay.

He turns off the TV and says, "Sissy, we're friends right?" "Yeah, we're friends." I say raising an eyebrow. "It's just homecoming is next week and I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my date to the dance. You know as friends." He says the last part quickly.

Is this happening? Johnny Test just asked me to be his date to homecoming! It's taking everything I have not to freak out right now.

I keep calm and say, "Sure, I'll go with you. It'll be fun." "Cool. Hey wanna get some soda back at the house?" He asks. "Yeah, sure." I say and we walk into the house.

"Hi Sissy." "Hey Mr. Test." I say. "It's nice seeing you over here again. Is your mom coming to pick you up soon? It's 8:30 and it's Tuesday." Mr. Test says. "Yeah, she'll be here any minute." I say and Johnny hands me a can of soda. "Well alright. I'll leave you kids alone." He says and walks out.

I open up the can and Johnny smirks at me then takes a sip of soda. Since when did he start acting so confident? Then, my phone went off, it was my mom. "Johnny, I have to go. See you tomorrow, okay?" I say and hug him. "Okay… Cool. See you later." He says and hugs me back.

I walk out the door. I get in the car and I break out in a smile. "I'm guessing you had fun with Johnny?" She says knowingly. "Yeah, you have no idea." I say looking out the window. "Why? What happened?" My mom asks. "He asked me to go to homecoming with him… as friends." I say but I didn't care.

"That's great hone! Now this is your opportunity." My mom says. "To do what?" I ask. "Friday, I'm taking you dress shopping and we're gonna make you look so beautiful he can't say 'as friends' anymore." My mom says.

"Really? But, how? Johnny's so stubborn." I say. "As the kettle said to the pot, my dear. Trust me Sissy; I know what I'm doing. Also, there's a little surprise for you at home." She says. "What is it?" I ask. "You'll see." She says.

I walk into the house and hear something I couldn't believe, "Hey Sissy." I look in front of me and I couldn't believe who I saw. "Scottie!" I say and run to give him a hug.

Scottie is my older brother. His real name is Scott after dad but since my dad didn't like the idea of junior he and my brother have different middle names. But to avoid confusion we call my brother Scottie. He's 19 and he's in college so I don't see him a lot anymore. You wouldn't even know he was my brother. We don't look alike except for the blue eyes we got from mom. Otherwise I have blonde hair like mom and he has dark brown like dad. Actually he looks like a younger version of dad except dad has brown eyes.

"Scottie, what are you doing home?" I ask still surprised.

My brother is my best friend. He taught me how to play sports, prank like the best, and how to fight.

"Part of my course work involves me working with dad for a couple days at the station." He says and continues, "Now, go up and go to bed sis. We have 'til Friday night to hang out."

I run up to my room. Today is literally the best day ever! Johnny asked me to be his date to homecoming and Scottie came home. But, to be honest, I'm kind of curious about going dress shopping with mom.

This could get interesting.

**Yes, in my story Sissy has a brother. I just thought it would be fun to expand on her family life. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	8. The Ride

**Nothing new to say other than thank you to all of you who read my story. Here's chapter 8 early.**

**(Sissy's POV)**

I waved to Johnny from my porch. He smiled and waved back me before skating back to his house. Johnny skated with me home after school. I still couldn't believe he asked me to go with him to homecoming.

I walk in the door and right when I close it I hear, "What's up Siss?" I jump a little and see Scottie leaning in the door way raising an eyebrow and smirking at me.

"H-hey Scottie." I say. "Who's the dude out front putting the moves on my little sister?" He says playfully. "First of all, hugging and waving at me is not considered the moves and two that's Johnny Test." I inform him. "Oh, that's Johnny Test? Is he your boyfriend yet?" He asks. "Well, um…" I say trying to explain it.

"Haven't gotten him yet have you?" He asks. "Scottie." I say sort of embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm fine with it. It's dad you need to worry about." He says. That's true, dad doesn't even know about Johnny. This is going to be really difficult because dad is really over protective of me.

"I was going to tell him tonight. Because, Johnny asked me to go to homecoming with him." I say.

"I'll have your back Siss. But, I need to 'talk' to Johnny before I leave." He says slightly devious. "Scottie don't even think about…" "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill him. I just need to make sure he's good enough for you." He says nudging my shoulder.

"Why?" I ask. "Because I'm your brother and I'd be a crappy brother if I didn't protect my sister. It's part of my unofficial job." He says with an amused smirk. "Johnny's cool though. Just try to get along with him." I say.

"I'll try Siss, don't worry about it." He says shooting a smirk at me.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I was picking at meatloaf when dad started talking to me, "Johnny, I saw Sissy's mom at the store and she said you and Sissy were going to homecoming together." Well, I had to tell them eventually.

"Yeah." I say. "Oh, my baby boy is going on his first date." My mom said and hugged me. Susan and Mary were holding back from laugh at me and I glare at them.

"It's not a date! We're going as friends." I say. "Whatever you say sport. Also, I could give you two a ride to the dance." My dad says. "Yeah sure." I say. It's okay, it will only take 20 or 30 minutes to get Sissy, take pictures, and go to the dance. I can deal with dad for that long no problem.

"This will be so fun. I can even tell you and Sissy stories from my dances at the school." He says. "Ye- wait say what?" I say. "Oh, I have plenty of embarrassing stories from my school dance days and I'm sure you and Sissy will think they're cool and hilarious." My dad says. "Yeah." I say with a fake smile.

No, I can't have dad driving me and Sissy. He'll embarrass me in front of her. It sucks having no driver's license. Being 14 blows. When dinner was over I went to my room and walked in circles thinking. I need another ride. I'm not telling Sissy about any of this. I need to find a ride myself. Wait, duh, I have two sisters that just turned 17! One of them could give me a ride. I run in the lab.

"Look, I can't have dad embarrassing me in front of Sissy with his lame stories; can one of you Pullezzz, help me and give me a ride?" I say and look at Mary. "Sorry Johnny, I'll be at a science convention that night." She says and goes outside.

"Susan, did I ever tell you you're the best sist…" "No Johnny. I'm not driving you." She says flat. "Why not?" I complain.

"Because, I'm busy with projects and I can't waste my valuable time being your _chauffeur _so, just have dad take you and deal with it." She says and keeps working. "But Susan…" "I beg. "No Johnny… and that's final. No stop asking me." She says and pulls a lever. I fall down the trap door and end up in the pool. Well, that failed. I'll get payback on her for this.

Crap, I really need a ride.

* * *

Sissy said she had to go home so I decided to go to the skate shop. I need to ask Gil to give me a ride. He likes me and he's usually willing to do me solid so I could try.

"Hey Gil, I need to ask you something." I say. "Sure Johnny bro, what's the deal?" he asks. "Okay, I need someone to drive me and my date to homecoming and I don't want my dad to drive us cuz he'll bore us with his lame stories. Please help me." I half beg. "Oh, sorry Johnny bro. I have a date that night with my girlfriend and I need my car. Sorry little dude." He says. "It's alright Gil, see ya man." I say and walk out.

Well, I tried. I skateboard home bummed out. Guess, I'm gonna have to let dad embarrass me with his stupid stories.

"Eugene! Get out of here!" Susan screams. Then, I see someone get catapulted out of the lab and on the lawn. Eugene looked back up at the open window and said, "Susan Test, I will get you to date me. Mark my words!"

Ever since he dropped the whole bling-bling thing two years ago, Eugene actually became a little cooler. He took work out advice a little more seriously from Gil and went through a growth spurt like I did. But he has braces now and he's still hell bent on getting my sister to go out with him… and Susan still hates him.

"Hey Eugene." "Hi Jonathon." "Susan rejected you again? Dude, when are you gonna realize that Susan hates you?" I ask. "Oh my Susan doesn't hate me; she just doesn't realize she loves me yet. Ugh, this is hopeless. Johnny, please, I would do anything to date your sister. Please, help your future brother-in-law out!" He begs on his knees.

Anything, huh… no Johnny, you can't sell out Susan like this it's not… wait a second; this is perfect payback for her not giving me a ride and dumping me down the trap door. Hahaha! I love revenge!

"Eugene, how would you like me to get you a date with my sister?" I say deviously. Oh, this is gonna be great. "Really?! You can do that? When will this date be?" He says getting excited. Hey, why not throw some irony on it?

"She'd love to go on a date with you on the 19th and you can pick her up at 6:30 pm sharp." I say smiling. "Yes! You can count on it. Thanks Johnny. What do you want?" He asks. "All I need is a ride to the dance on the 19th at around the same time." I say. "You got it! I'll lend you my limo and chauffeur for the whole night. Besides, I want to impress Susan with my driving skills in my sweet new sports car. See ya Johnny." He says and walks away.

Yes! I got a ride… and it's a freaking limo! Now to break the news to Susan. I already have my blackmail planned.

"Hello my lovely sister, I got you a date next week on Saturday." I say with a smirk. She looks at me excited, "No way, who with… is it Gil? Please let it be Gil!" "Nope, you are going on a date with Eugene Hamilton." I say playing it up. Her face looked dead then she looked _really_ mad.

"Eww, no way!" She says grossed out. "Too bad your going. You have too." I say. "Really? Why do I have too?" She says rolling her eyes.

"Cuz if you don't then I show mom and dad your cloning experiments and I'll tell them why Dukey can talk." I say and smirk. "Okay, fine I'll drive you." She says almost pleading. "Too late, I have a ride now. So suck it up and go out with Eugene or I spill everything." I say and smirk.

Okay, this seems really harsh but, she said no to give me a ride in the worst way possible and dumped me down the trap door.

"You are such a snake. Fine, I'll go out with uuugghhhh, Eugene. But, you better not spill anything to mom and dad." She says pointing at me. "As long as you go out with Eugene, I won't tell mom and dad." I say.

Okay, black mailing might be sort of underhanded but, would it have killed her to have said no to me in a nicer way. Well, on the upside I have an awesome ride to the dance that should definitely impress Sissy.

**Johnny being underhanded and sneaky; gotta love it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. The Assembly

**Thanks for all the great feedback. (:**

**(Sissy's POV)**

I was getting my backpack from my room. "Hey Siss, like my outfit?" Scottie says and I turn around. I let out a short laugh and shake my head. Scottie was wearing his old letterman jacket and his homecoming king sash and obnoxious looking crown he won with it. "You look ridiculous but, you look set for the assembly." I comment.

"That's what I was going for. And who knows? Maybe you got on junior court this year?" He says smirking.

I roll my eyes and say, "Yeah right, like that'll ever happen. Also, I don't care about beating a bunch of shallow girls for a piece of plastic."

"Hey, just trying to be supportive and suit yourself. See ya Siss." He says and gives me a hug. "See ya Scottie." I say and grab my backpack and skateboard and run downstairs.

* * *

Johnny sat with me at the assembly and we were laughing at all the idiots competing in the game competitions. The seniors won like they usually do. Then, the lights went off and a spot light went on. This is where Scottie and that stupid cheerleader he won with come in.

"Everyone please welcome our winners from 2011: Lauren Silver and Scott Blakely!" Ms. Hughes announced. Johnny looked at me and at Scottie like 5 times then yelled, "You have a brother!" Luckily the gym was loud and no one was paying attention to us. I lean over and say, "I'll explain later."

I could tell Johnny was really confused. Johnny has never met Scottie or my dad. My brother was always busy with school, sports, and his job and the only reason Scottie knew about Johnny was because he would listen to me rant about how Johnny used to never notice me. Scottie and my mom are good at giving me advice and Scottie is a really good listener.

All the senior and junior girls were screaming. Scottie was voted most handsome when he was a senior. Closely followed by Gil Nexdor, who was one of my brother's best friends. I love Scottie but, having a hot brother is a curse. I had to keep stalkers away from Scottie constantly because, he begged me too. Seriously, the girls who stalked him were totally nuts! They would steal his clothes from his gym locker and try to sneak into our house. That's where I came in. I probably shot over 20 girls with my sling shot. I did it for my brother and because, I thought it was fun to shoot rocks at those crazy chicks.

They presented the candidates who were a bunch of upperclassmen we didn't know. However, the junior court, which is the court for underclassman girls only and if they win they get to have a dance with whatever guy they want and win a cheap tacky tiara. And guess who's in the running; Janet Nelson Jr. Typical, well hope she enjoys her stupid plastic crown if she wins.

The assembly ended and Johnny walked with me to my locker after we went to his. Then I took him to the wall of fame and showed him Scottie's plaque.

"Still cannot believe you have a brother." He says and looks at Scottie's picture. "I know we don't look alike but, he looks more like our dad. Also, he's more of a clean cut guy. As, you can see he was the 'golden boy' of the school." I say.

"Yeah, homecoming king, state wrestling, football, and discus champion, and president of national honor society. Is your brother a robot or something? He seems _way _too perfect." He says. "Scottie's just good at everything except video games. I kick his butt every time." I say proudly.

"But, Scottie is a cool guy. You'd like him." I say. "Yeah, sure, okay." He says and walks outside with me. Now this is the part that Johnny might not like. "Hey, Johnny my brother is gonna give us a ride home. C'mon." I say and smile.

I'm so lying right now.

**(Johnny's POV)**

Okay, I'll take it.

It's cool of Scott to give us a ride. Scott's car is a mustang. I get to the car and Scott says, "Sup Johnny, I'm Sissy's brother Scottie. You can ride shot gun." He offers and I hop in. Sweet! I get to ride in a mustang.

"C'mon Sissy." I say but the car doors lock and the widows roll up. "What the?" I say and hit my hand on the window. "Sorry Johnny. I'm going dress shopping with my mom. You are gonna have a bonding day with my brother. See ya later." She says and I yell at her.

Once she's gone I look at Scott he says, "Look dude, Sissy likes you and I just want to talk and hang out." "Okay." I groan.

I don't really want to hang out with Sissy's brother. "Hey, you like Speed McCool?" He asks. "Yeah." I say confused. "I got tickets to an advanced showing of his new movie; wanna see it?" He asks. "Seriously, cool! How'd you get 'em?" I ask grabbing the tickets. "I have connections." He says. "Scott this is seriously awesome!" I say still freaking out that he got tickets.

"Please call me Scottie, Scott is Sissy and I's dad's name." He says. "So are you like Scott Jr or something?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "No, I'm not a junior. Dad's Scott Edward and I'm Scott Benjamin. But, I look a lot like my dad. I mean other than dad's hair goin' grey on the sides, his mustache, and eye color; I look pretty much exactly like him." He says and shrugs. "I know what you mean. Now that my parents forced me to cut my hair; I look like my dad when he was a teenager. It's weird." I say still a little weirded out.

Scottie is actually a pretty cool guy. The movie was awesome and Scottie even took us to get pizza.

As I was eating, I asked, "Why exactly are you hanging out with me? Really?" I ask. He smirks and says, "Well, here I'll be straight with you. I'm here because Sissy is my sister and I love her and I wanted to make sure you were good enough for her. Deny liking her all you want, I know you do. She tells me everything."

"Fine, I do like Sissy. I just don't want everyone to say I told ya so." I say. "You'll have to face it sometime man. But, don't worry, I'll leave telling her that down to you." He says. "Thanks and also, how much did she tell you?" I ask sort of scared.

"Like I said; everything. My favorite story was when she had the flu and you tried to kiss her to get sick and gave you a mean right hook, that I taught her." He says proud then laughs. "So, she does tell you everything." I say and rub my neck. "It's all cool. C'mon, I'll give you a lift home. I have to get back to college." He says and we go back to the car.

We get to my house and Scottie puts his hand out and says, "I give you my seal of approval to the date Sissy. But, if you don't treat her right, I will come down here and personally bend you into a pretzel. Got it?" "Got it and thanks. See ya Scottie" I say and shake his hand.

"See ya Johnny, also; be careful around Sissy and I's old man. He can be a bit of a ball buster." He warns. "Okay, I'll try to remember that." I say and then Scottie drives away.

Okay, Scottie is pretty cool but, now I have a possible bigger problem; Sissy's dad.

**Hope you liked Johnny and Scottie bonding. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	10. The Suit

**In this chapter Johnny has another dilemma and of course seeks the help of his sisters. Hope you like it.**

**(Johnny's POV)**

"Hey Johnny, I can't hang out today. Mom, needs me to help with chores." She says bummed. "It's cool. I'll see ya tomorrow." I say and she gives me a hug. "Okay, see ya Johnny. Oh, and my dress color is emerald green just so you know." She says and walks away. Why would I need to know the color of her dress. It doesn't really matter to me, does it? I skate home confused. Maybe Mary might know what it means.

I run up to the lab and find Mary.

"Mary, Sissy told me her dress color for some weird reason like she expected me to do something about it. I'm so confused." I explain. "Johnny, Sissy told you because she wants to coordinate clothes with you so you match at the dance." Mary says.

"So, your saying Sissy wants me to wear a dress?!" I say really confused. "No Johnny, she wants you to wear at least a tie the same color as her dress with your suit." Mary explains further. "Oh alright but, little problem with that. I don't have a suit!" I yell. "Not a problem. Come with me little brother." She says and I follow her.

"What're we doing?" I ask. "We are going to make you a suit using something I invented before Prom. The Turbo-Tailor 3000." She says and this crazy machine comes out of the floor. "Cool… what's it do?" I ask. "It is programmed with over 10,000 different patterns for making clothing. How do you think I got my prom dress?" She says.

"So, this thing could make me a suit?" I ask still looking at it. "Most definitely. It has over 300 different suit options to make any person look the best." Mary explains.

"Sweet, let's do this." I say.

"Okay Johnny, this sounds weird but, take off all your clothes except your underwear." She says and I give her a look. "O-kay." I say and then take off my clothes. Then, I'm standing in my boxers in the lab which feels really weird.

"What does any of this have to do with me being in my underwear?" I ask really confused. "You'll see, step onto the blue circle." She says. I step on the circle. "Now, stand still, I'm about to scan your body." She explains and before I say anything these green lights start going over my body.

"Okay, done. You can put your clothes back on." She says. Yes! I thought she'd never say it. "What's happening now?" I ask.

"The machine is processing you body dimensions and tailoring a suit to perfectly fit your body and bring out the best of your appearance. Now, what color is Sissy's dress?" She asks typing. "Uh, I think she said emerald green." Wow, can't believe I remembered that stupid color, whatever it is.

"Okay, your suit should come off the auto tailor in about 5 minutes." Mary says and we stand at the end of the machine.

I wanted to see what this stupid suit looks like so I can go to my room and play Smash Badger. The suit shoots out and it looks okay. It was black. "Yes! It worked! Okay Johnny, try it on." Mary says excited and pushes the suit at me. "Okay, fine." I groan and put the suit on after I take off my clothes… again! It fits really good.

"Wow, Johnny, you actually look really sharp. The light green on your shirt and dark green on your tie contrasts perfectly with your eye…" "Yeah, okay cool, can I see it." I ask not caring about the fashion stuff she was talking about. "Take a look." She says pointing to a full length mirror.

"Yeah, I look awesome! I feel like Speed McCool from that one spy movie." I say looking at myself. I really do look good.

"It's all yours little brother." Mary says but I stop. "Wait, I just get it? No strings attached?" I ask making sure I heard correctly. "All I ask is that you admit you like Sissy or no suit for you and I incinerate it. Your choice." She offers. Damn.

"Okay, fine. I like Sissy Blakely. Happy now! But, don't you dare tell anyone else." I say fed up. "Okay and Yes. I am actually. On your way dear brother. Wait, I just need to ask. Susan has been really mad lately and I was wondering if you knew why?" She asks. I totally know why but I'm not gonna say it. "Nope, I got nothin'." I lie smoothly.

I get to my room and see Dukey reading the paper. He puts it down and says, "Hey Johnny, looking sharp." "I know, right?" I say checking myself out in the mirror again. Seriously, I look good.

I can't wait to see the look on Sissy's face when she sees me.

**(Sissy's POV)**

I can't wait to see the look on Johnny's face when he sees me in my dress. I think me and my mom made a good choice. It really suits me. It's feminine but not frilly or overly girly. I sent Scottie a picture, not that he really knows or cares about fashion but, I like to include him.

I got a txt.

_Scottie: Nice dress Siss._

_Me: Thanks, do you think Johnny will think I look good?_

_Scottie: I don't think he'll care that much but, I think he'll think you look hot._

I laugh and roll my eyes but, I get another txt.

_Scottie: Hey, if you are able to break him, are you and him gonna hit up the make out den?_

_Me: Scottie, you're so weird. _

_Scottie: You're only saying that because you 'really' want to make out with him._

_Me: Again, you're weird._

_Scottie: Hey, I had my fair share make outs and hide outs in there. Well, I have a night class so I have to go. Talk later little sis._

_Me: Later Scottie. :)_

Scottie may be 19 and very mature for his age but, he can still the same weird Scottie for asking me if I was going to the Make out Den with Johnny during the dance.

The Make out Den is just a name for the area under the bleachers in the gym where people go under and make out and to avoid getting yelled at by chaperones and teachers. Its weird cuz they never check under there.

Anyway, Scottie would make out with his dates under there because well, he's a guy. But, he would also just hide there to avoid crazy stalkers and he would txt me to pass the time. But, I just really want to feel what I felt when I was slow dancing with Johnny.

It just felt right and I want my first kiss with Johnny to be absolutely perfect.

**This chapter was mostly filler. The next chapter will be the dance.**


	11. The Dance

**The dance has arrived! Hope you like it. (:**

**(Johnny's POV)**

"Lookin' good, Johnny." Dukey says approvingly. "Thanks Dukey. Well, mom and dad want to take pictures of me in my suit before I go." I say and roll my eyes. "Good luck with Sissy, lover boy." He says and laughs but, I throw a pillow at him.

"Johnny, wait." I look behind me and see Mary.

"Mary what…" "Johnny, Susan told me about why she has to date Eugene tonight. I think it's cruel but, very great pay back if I must say so. Anyway, I want to give you this." She says and hands me this flower in a plastic box. "What is it?" I ask. "It's a corsage for Sissy. It goes on her wrist and this is on me. Have fun little brother." She says and walks past me. Probably on her way to the science whatever convention thingy. But, it was really cool of Mary to give me this.

I walk down stairs and immediately I hear, "Oh, Johnny, you look so handsome!" I get pulled into a hug by my mom. "Mom, let go. Crushing me." I say and my mom lets go of me.

"Oh you look so grown up and handsome and…" "Mom, I need to go get Sissy so…" I say glancing at Eugene's limo he let me borrow outside. "Not before we get a…" My dad says but the doorbell rings. My dad opens the door and Eugene is standing there.

"Hello Mr. Test. I'm here to escort Susan on a date." He explains. "Um Eugene, are you sure Susan wants to…" "No, dad. Uhh, I really am going out with him." Susan says glaring at me. I smirk at her. I love payback. "When did this happen?" My dad says really confused. "Don't ask questions please." Susan says embarrassed and slightly angry. "Hello my dear Susan. May I say you look lovely this evening in your dress?" Eugene says.

Susan knits her eyebrows together, points at him and says, "Look Eugene, I have ground rules for this date. No putting your arm around me, no holding hands, and no contact whatsoever unless I approve you to do so. Got it." "Whatever you say Susan." He says and smiles at her. "Have fun big sis." I say and smile amused at her. She gives me a hard look and let's just say she gave me a hand gesture behind mom and dad's back.

I let my parents take a few pictures then I ran out the door to the limo. I couldn't wait to get out of there to pick up Sissy. I'm starting to get really nervous for some weird reason.

I get to Sissy's house and take a deep breath before walking to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Just be cool. Sissy's into you. Just be calm, cool, and… Oh god. I was looking at this guy who looked like an older version of Scottie. Unlike Scottie however, this dude was scary and looked like he wanted me dead.

"You're the guy?" He asks. "Ye-yeah." I stutter. I couldn't help it. Mr. Blakely is scary. "Sissy's date is here." He yells up stairs. "We'll be down in a minute or two." Mrs. Blakely says back. I walk in the house and Mr. Blakely was still looking at me.

"So, uh, what's up Mr. Blakely?" I ask nervously trying to get him to not hate me. "That's Chief Blakely to you." He says leaning forward in his chair staring me down. There was a long awkward, scary silence then I laughed and said, "So, what about those Hamhawks?" "I don't like you." He says flat. "Okay." I say and look down. "Look here sonny boy. If you disrespect or hurt my little girl in any way tonight. I will hunt you down and have K-9 units rip you to…"

"Scott! Stop it!" I look and see Mrs. Blakely. I sighed in relief.

"I'm just laying down the law with him Karen. I don't want him to hurt Sissy." He says and glares at me and I swore I peed myself. Nope, thank god I didn't. "Scott, for the love of God. Sissy and Johnny are going to a chaperoned school dance. They'll be fine. Hello Johnny, you look so handsome." She says smiling at me. "Thanks Mrs. Blakely." I say smiling back.

"Sissy's coming down right now, oh, there she is." She says looking at the staircase. I turn around and my heart felt like it was going to either stop or explode.

"Hi Johnny." Sissy says and smiles at me. Whoa, she looks hot! Her face turned red and I'm pretty sure mine is red and sweating. "He-hey Sissy. You look… good, really good." I say trying to censor myself in front of Sissy's dad. "Thanks, you clean up nice." She says then looks at her dad.

"What do you think dad?" She asks. "You look beautiful hone." He says and Sissy gives him a hug.

"Okay Johnny, Sissy; stand in front of… what's that?" Sissy's mom asks me. "It's for Sissy." I say and open the box. "Oh that's really sweet of you Johnny. Isn't it Sissy?" Sissy's mom says and Sissy was still smiling at me. "Yeah, thanks Johnny. It's really beautiful." She says and holds out her hand.

Yes! Thank you Mary.

"Johnny put on Sissy's corsage so I can take a picture." Mrs. Blakely says. We take a couple more pictures and Mr. Blakely kept looking at me like he wanted to kill me. Mr. Blakely shook my hand and pulled me in close and said, "Just remember, you break her heart; I'll break you." "Yes sir." I whisper freaked out.

I walk out to the limo with Sissy and help her in. "This is gonna be so… Johnny, are you okay?" She asks as we start to go.

"Your dad is freaking scary." I say still freaked out.

**(Sissy's POV)**

"It's okay Johnny. Dad is just a little overprotective of me." I reassure. "A little? Your dad threatened to hunt me down with dogs." He says a little freaked out. "I'm sorry, it's nothing against you. Dad just hates any guy who wants to hang out with me." I explain. I still can't believe he threatened Johnny. But, it's over with now.

I still can't get over how good Johnny looks in a suit. "Johnny, I didn't want to say this around my parents. But, you look really hot in a suit." I confess and I can feel myself blushing. He blushes too and I realized he hasn't stopped looking at me since I came down the stairs. "Um, thanks and I didn't want to say this in front of your dad cuz I didn't want him to kill me but, you look incredible." He says honestly and I can see him sweating a little. I blush even more.

It's weird how the atmosphere is different than usual. Usually our conversations are so easy but, now it's difficult for us to get out one sentence. I'm nervous and I haven't seen Johnny looking this nervous since we were slow dancing in his hideout.

"Johnny, we don't have to be nervous. We've know each other forever. Let's just act like we usually do. Tonight is no different than hanging out normally." I say to reassure myself and Johnny that things don't have to be awkward. I see Johnny slowly lighten up.

"This is going to be so much fun." I say looking at the high school to our left. "Yeah, it will!" He says back to sounding like his normal self.

We get to the school and I'm so excited. We park and I'm about to step out of the limo when Johnny says, "Wait hold on!" He sprints out his door and runs to my side and opens my door. He smirks and offers me his hand to help me out. "May I lead you into the dance Miss Blakely?" He asks overplaying chivalry on purpose. I let out a laugh and say, "Yes, I would be delighted." We both laugh as I take his arm and we walk in the school.

Okay, this is more like how we usually are. This gonna be awesome. We walk in and the hallway and gym are decorated like a construction zone. It was pretty cool actually. Then, I remembered something.

"Johnny." I say over the music. "Yeah." He says back. "C'mon, we need to take a dance picture." I say dragging him.

**(Johnny's POV)**

No! No more pictures! "Ugh, why?" I complain. "Because, my parents gave me money for us to take a picture and please." She begs giving me the look. "Okay." I groan and she drags me to this line to take a picture.

Seriously, Sissy looks so hot right now. I didn't even think it was even possible.

We finally take the stupid picture and we get back to the dance floor. The DJ had an awesome line up and the music was cranked. Then, a song we didn't really like came up and Sissy said, "Ugh, I'm so thirsty right now." "I can get you something." I say. "Thanks." She says and I walk away.

I was in line to get Sissy a soda and I heard someone talking. "Hey did you see Test and Blakely came together?" Someone asks. "Yeah, it's about time. I thought they'd never hook up." Some girl says. "Maybe her pantsing him finally made him man up and ask her out." The guy said. They both laughed.

Were we really that obvious? I want to prove them wrong but, I don't know if I can. Sissy looks so good tonight. I'm so confused right now.

I give Sissy her soda and we chill out and talk at a table set up in the corner of the gym. The music stops and Ms. Hughes starts talking, "Attention ladies and gentleman please allow me to introduce the senior and junior court of 2013!" The senior court didn't really matter since we had no idea who anyone was.

"Now for the junior court. The winner shall win the title and have a dance with a young man of her choice. The winner is… Janet Nelson Jr!" Ms. Hughes says and then Sissy lets out a short laugh and says, "What a surprise?" I laugh and we smile at each other.

The dude and chick that won senior court started to slow dance then I saw Janet dancing with some guy who looked like the stereotype of a dumb jock. "Who's junior roid rage?" I ask. "That's Drew Zimmerman. He's the quarterback for the sophomore football team. Trust me; he's as dumb as he looks. Janet took him because she likes tacky, shiny objects to show off and impress people." Sissy says snidely. "When really no one gives a crap?" I add. "Ding, ding, ding." Sissy says and we both laugh.

Once that slow dance was over the DJ took the mic, "All right, now we're gonna keep it slowed down." A new slow song started playing.

"Wanna dance?" I ask and smirk at her. Sissy smiles and says, "Yeah." I look down and reach my hand out to hold her hand.

She looked shocked but, smiled at me. I held her hand and tried to find a clear spot to slow dance. I finally find a spot and this time I actually know what I am doing. We move in a circle and Sissy looks up at me smiling. I smile back and then she rests her head on my chest as we dance. Actually I feel really chilled out right now.

We continue and I just keep looking around randomly. Then, my heart feels like it stopped when I felt her fingers brushing up against the hairs on the back of my neck. I look down and I couldn't do anything but stare at her. Ugh, she's amazing.

C'mon Johnny, just do it. Who cares what anyone else thinks? "Johnny." She says and she leans up to get closer to me. I lean closer and I closed the gap. I was in shock but, shrugged it off. She tightened her arms around my neck and I held her closer.

**(Sissy's POV)**

Is this really happening? Am I dreaming… or dead? No, I'm actually kissing Johnny! This is better than anything I've ever imagined. This feels so right and I'm pretty sure this kiss was long overdue. But, I'm not going to complain now. I don't want it to end but, he broke away from me. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me in the way I've always dreamed he would.

Let's just say the term 'just friends' doesn't describe us anymore.

The song ended and a fast song started. I didn't want to dance anymore. I can't believe I'm doing this. Even though, I know I'm in for being teased big time by Scottie. I want Johnny. I grab his hand and drag him to under the bleachers. There were a few couples making out under here already but, I don't care. Cuz, I'm about to. "Sissy, don't you want to dance or some…" But I cut him off by kissing him.

Johnny was shocked but he shrugged and pulled me closer to him and we picked up right where we left off. We were like that for a couple minutes then I heard a voice that made me want to break something.

"Aw look, it's the two losers in love making out." Janet says and I hear a couple of laughs.

Huh, guess her lackeys follow her everywhere. We stop kissing and we glare at Janet. Then I see Johnny get a devious look on his face. He has something planned. He releases me for a second then he throws his left arm over my shoulders and I smirk.

"Hey at least I have a _loser _to make out with." Johnny says snidely. "What are you saying Test?" Janet demands crossing her arms. "I'm saying your date ditched you to make out with your best friend." Johnny says with a snide smirk pointing to Drew and Janet's friend Stacey making out towards the center of the bleachers.

"Stacey!" Janet snaps. "Look babe it's not…" "Shut up Drew! We are so done!" Janet screams and then Janet and Stacey start screaming at each other.

Johnny leans over and says, "Hey, the dance is almost over anyway. Do you wanna go home?" He asks. "Yes, please." I answer right away.

Johnny and I walk out and the limo drives around to pick us up. Johnny explained earlier that he got it from Eugene Hamilton in exchange for a date with his sister. I thought it was pretty funny and evil and the same time. W

e sat in the limo and I was looking out the window and Johnny grabbed my hand and smirked at me. I slide over a little more on the seat and I lean up and kiss him. The kiss didn't last long but, I just couldn't get over why I wasn't more determined to do this sooner. This was the best night of my life.

We got to my house and Johnny walked me to my door. "Um, Sissy. Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" He asks and I kiss him lightly. "Definitely." I say and then I hear the door opening. Johnny and I let go of eachother and put a good foot and half between us.

I look up and see my dad. "I saw the car." He says.

**(Johnny's POV)**

Mr. Blakely glared at me again. I think this dude is always gonna freak me out. "Don't worry daddy. I'm coming in. Night Johnny and thanks for taking me to the dance." She says and kisses me on the cheek then goes inside.

I'm about to leave when, "Johnny." I look behind me and see Mr. Blakely holding his hand out to me and he says, "Thanks for bringing her home safe." I shake his hand. I nod at him because I was too scared to say anything. He nodded back at me then closed the door. Well, at least he doesn't totally hate me anymore.

I get into the limo and I keep on thinking about the whole night. But, I can't get Sissy out of my head.

We stop and I get out of the limo and then I freeze. I shake my head and slap myself because I can't believe what I was looking at. Eugene and Susan are… kissing on the front porch?! I don't know whether to be grossed out or laugh. Well, she's not resisting so she's either the biggest hypocrite ever or Eugene has her brain washed. Why not figure it out.

I walk close enough and cross my arms, smirk, and say, "Having fun big sis?"

She gasps and immediately shoves Eugene away and he fell into dad's rose bush. "Ahhh, owww that hurts." He says not moving. Well, my sister is a hypocrite. "Enjoy sucking face with Eugene?" I ask and try to choke back laughs. Then, she kicked me where it hurts. I fell over in pain.

"Tell anyone what you saw and you will no longer have eyes. Got it!" She threatens. "Got it." I groan in pain.

I get up and help Eugene out of the rose bush. "You okay Eugene?" I ask. "Yes Jonathon, more than fine. Kissing my lovely Susan is so worth getting pushed into a rose bush riddled with thorns." He says. I still could not believe what I saw. "Well good night Jonathon." He says and walks to his car. I walk in and get to my room.

"Hey Johnny, how was it?" Dukey asks. "It was okay." I lie. "So…" He says. "What?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Did you and Sissy seal the deal?" He asks making a kissing face at me then laughing. I smirk then push him a little as I roll my eyes.

"Ever heard the saying: a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell?" I say. "Yes and 1) you aren't the definition of a gentleman and 2) when guys say that… it means they have kissed a girl. So you did kiss Sissy." He says knowingly. "Okay dude, fine. I did!" I shout quietly. "Hey, I'm just saying it's about freaking time." Dukey says.

"Yeah whatever. You were right, I was wrong. I'm tired." I say and change out of my suit and into my pajama pants and white t-shirt. "Night my fuzzy buddy." I say and collapse on my bed. "Night Lover boy." He says and laughs but, I was too bushed to talk back and I passed out in seconds.

**I made it longer than usual and I hope you liked the dance. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. The Plans

**Wow! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best! Well, here's chapter 12.**

Mr. Blakely got up two hours early than he usually did. He couldn't go back to sleep. He grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down in seconds then splashed water on his face and let out a breath.

"Scott?" Mrs. Blakely asked turning on the kitchen light. He glanced back and then felt her hands on his shoulders. "Scott, why are you up? It's 3 am. Are you okay?" She asks. "Karen… do you ever think about where time goes?" He asks. "Is this about Sissy?" She asks.

"I feel like I can't keep her safe anymore Karen. She's my little girl and I feel powerless." He says running his hand through his hair.

"Scott, Sissy is 14 years old. She'll be 15 next month." She says rubbing one of his arms. "Don't remind me. I remember when she was 4 years old. She'd wake me up and tell me to keep her safe from monsters in her closet. Now, she's not scared anymore… of a lot of things. She barely needs me anymore." He says and lets out another deep breath.

"Scott, its okay to remember things that way. And even I still think of her as our little girl sometimes. But, we need to acknowledge the fact that she is almost a young woman." She explains. "This is the day that's been scaring the crap out of me since she was born. Before, I was the guy she depended on for everything and I could protect her. I mean she just went on her first date with that parasite last night." He said narrowing his eyes at the floor.

"Scott, I know you don't mean that about Johnny. It's not entirely his fault and it's not Sissy's either. They like each other; that's what starts happening in high school. I'm surprised you of all people could forget that." She says and smiles. He smirks back and says, "How could I forget? I remember that day better than anything."

"In a way, I could see maybe why you maybe wouldn't remember. We literally had a head on collision in the hall." She says and they both laugh. "I still don't know how I didn't realize you went to school with me until that day." He says and smirks again.

"Scott, you were a jock and I was in drama. Our cliques never mixed in those days." She says.

"I remember running into you and butting heads and falling over. I looked up and thought I was hallucinating from a concussion." He says and grins. "I remember the first thing you ever said to me you know." She remarks. "I do too but, I feel like an idiot now." He says.

"You helped me get my stuff and helped me up. I said thank you and started walking away then, an hour later you found me again and leaned next to my locker and laid that _amazing _pick up line on me." She says and smiles humorously at him. "Trust me I remember. That stupid line." He says slightly cringing.

"You said, 'Guess what me and a football have in common?' and I said what then you said, 'We're both a great catch.'" She says and lets out a small laugh. "I was 16, give me a break." He says slightly defensive. "Scott, I thought it was cute. Also, I said yes to go out with you right after you said it, didn't I?" She reminds.

They both share a quiet laugh.

"Scott, just give Johnny a chance. He's not that bad of a guy and Sissy really likes him. Do it for her." She asks him. "Here, I just want to meet his parents to see what kind of family he comes from. That's all I ask for." He says putting out his terms.

"I'll arrange something and thank you honey." She says and kisses him quickly then walks back upstairs.

_**2 weeks later**_

**(Johnny's POV)**

The last 2 weeks were kind of crazy.

After me and Sissy hooked up at the dance, we were being stared at a lot but, now no one cares. I don't really know why I was being so weird about dating Sissy. Nothing's really changed except for holding hands and… well, kissing was really awesome. Other than that we hang out, watch movies, and play video games like we used to. It's actually better than things used to be before.

The only thing I didn't like was her dad still doesn't completely like me.

My dad paid me to cut the grass so I have money to take Sissy to the movies. Hey, it's Friday night. Sissy was so up for the idea. Her mom was even cool enough to give us a ride. But, it's not until later so I skated with Sissy home.

"I'll see you later." She says and hugs me then kisses me. I kiss her back then say, "Yeah, see you at 6."

* * *

I get home and I immediately get grabbed by my sister and shoved into a wall. "Susan, what the…" "Shut up. Look Johnny, Eugene and I are going on another date on the 9th and I need you to pretend to blackmail me to do it." She explains and I give her a look.

"Susan that's messed up. Why can't you just own up to liking Eugene?" I say and push her arms off me. "Are you insane? Dad, Mom, and Mary… especially Mary cannot know about this. I'll be ruined forever if anyone finds out." She explains again but, continues to just sound crazy to me.

"Again, Susan… YOU'RE MESSED…" But, she covers my mouth with her hand. "Shut up. Okay, I'll do your algebra homework for a month if you help me." She offers.

Okay, Susan is acting totally nuts but, she is offering to do my homework for me… "Okay, deal. Just say I needed help with my homework, you refused and I blackmailed you into going on another date with Eugene and helping me with my homework for a month." I say. "Thanks so much." She says and runs upstairs.

Okay, Susan is still a total whack-job but, she's a whack-job who's gonna help me with my homework.

* * *

It was finally 6 and I ran to Sissy's mom's car parked outside. Sissy waved at me and I smiled.

**(Sissy's POV)**

I can't believe Johnny and I have dated for almost 2 weeks.

Scottie was so proud of me for finally getting my first real kiss. But, he did tease me for making out with Johnny in the Make out Den but, I knew it was gonna happen. I was so excited because Scottie was coming home for two days because of a School founder's day holiday at his college.

Johnny gets in the car and we talk about the new monster movie that was still in theaters. Since Halloween was just here so, that means there are a lot of cool movies still in the theaters. There's even a PG-13 monster movie and that's the one Johnny is taking me to see.

"Have fun." My mom says. "Thanks for the ride mom." I say and close the door.

"C'mon, let's go see things blow up." Johnny says overly enthusiastic. I laugh a little. It's funny when he still acts like he's 11 sometimes.

Johnny sits next to me and then the lights go out. The movie starts and it immediately begins with how the monster is created and goes through it destroying the lab. Then, I looked down and noticed Johnny was holding my hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. As the movie progressed I rested my head on Johnny's shoulder and then he _finally_ got the guts to put his arm around me.

My life is perfect.

The movie ended and I wasn't really watching it. I was just happy to go anywhere with Johnny. Also, I love that I can say he's my boyfriend.

My mom picks us up and we drop Johnny off at his house. "Night." He says. "Night." I reply and he smiles at me as he gets out of the car. "Sissy, go say good night to him properly." She says and smiles at me. I'll be embarrassed later.

I get out and call out, "Johnny." He looks back at me and I run up to him. I give him a light kiss then smile at him and walk backwards to the car. Johnny had this adorable grin on his face and I smiled even more.

"Now that is how you say good night." My mom says. "Mom." I say sort of embarrassed with a laugh. "Hey, I was a teenager once. When I was 16, I was dating your dad… you may not know it now but, he knew how to take a girl's breath away." My mom says and smiles. "Mom, please stop." I half beg not wanting to know about her and dad. The thought of my dad being romantic in anyway seems impossible to me.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Also, I have surprise for us next week." My mom says. "What is it?" I ask.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I walk in and hear, "Hi son, your mom and I have something to tell you." "Why what is it?" I ask and notice Mary is sitting there but, not Susan.

"Okay, next Friday the Blakely's are coming over for dinner and I want both of you to be on your best behavior." My dad explains. "It's going to be Mr. and Mrs. Blakely, Sissy, and their son Scott who's around your age Mary. I'll expect you to keep him company while their over since Susan won't be here." My mom says and smiles at Mary.

Mary sighs and says, "Do I have too?" "Mary Test, yes, you have to. I will not let the Blakely's think of us as poor hosts and hostesses in our own house. It's just one night and I'm not asking anything more than being nice to their son."Mom says firm. "Okay, I'll do it." Mary says agreeing but, doesn't seem too happy about it.

"Good, now that that's settled you can all go to bed. We have a week to prepare for our guests." Dad says. Okay, having Mr. Blakely over will probably make the whole night scary but, Sissy will be there so, I shouldn't be such a wuss over it. But, Mary doesn't seem too happy about it.

This is gonna be an interesting night.

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought. **


	13. The Dinner

**Well, here's the dinner with the Test's and Blakely's. I'm gonna be busy for the next couple days so I made sure to get this done right away. On with the story!**

**(Sissy's POV)**

I am actually looking forward to the dinner tonight.

I get to see Johnny so that's a huge plus. Also, with the whole point of this dinner being so dad could meet Johnny's parents. Also, Scottie is coming with us. He doesn't know any of them except Johnny but, I'm not worried. Scottie is great in any social situation.

We were dressed semi-formal because mom and dad told us too.

We get in the car and mom says, "Scottie, the Test's daughter Mary is going to be there and she's only 2 years younger than you and…" "Mom, you are not setting me up. I'm sorry." He says stubborn. "Scottie, I'm just saying. You've never had an actual girlfriend and you need to date more." Mom says then dad gets in the car.

Scottie looks at me and rolls his eyes. I laugh quietly.

Mom is always on Scottie about not dating. But, I can understand why he doesn't. Unlike most guys who would love to be Scottie and have girls throwing themselves at them all the time, he hates it. He wants a girl to not be so easy to get to.

I just hope he can find a girl who will treat him like a person and not an object.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I walk down stairs and see Mary looking kind of annoyed.

"What's up big sis?" I ask and sit in a chair near her. I care about my sisters when I want to. "I hate it when mom and dad force me to talk to guys. I don't even know Sissy's brother and I have no interest in talking to him. Why did Eugene and Susan have to go out tonight?" She says.

"You may not think that later." I say thinking back to when Sissy told me how Scottie won over Gil for being better looking. "What do you mean?" She asks not knowing what I'm talking about. "Nothin' sis, I didn't say anything." I say with a sly grin. I always love knowing stuff my sisters don't. It really does make me feel smarter.

The doorbell rang. I heard my dad run to the door. "Hi Karen, nice to see you." Dad says when he opened the door. "Kids get in here!" My dad calls. I look at Mary, smirk and click my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "Let's get this over with." Mary says and we get up and walk to the door. I walk in and see mom was there too.

"Well, let me introduce all of you to my family. This is my husband Scott. You all know Sissy but, I don't believe you know our son Scott." Sissy's mom says.

"Nice to meet you Scott." My dad says shaking Scottie's hand. "Um, Scottie, please. But, nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Test." Scottie says and smiles. I can tell my parents were easily won over by him.

"Well, Karen you remember my wife Lila." Dad says. "Of course, I remember you from some parent teacher conferences." Mrs. Blakely says and smiles at my mom. "And all of you know Johnny. And this is our daughter Mary. Our other daughter Susan is out on a date." Dad explains.

I look at Scottie and see him smirking at something… wait… he's looking at Mary?!

I look over and see Mary's face looking red but, she shakes it off and looks away. Sissy noticed too. "Okay, dinner's ready so let's eat." Dad says. I wait for Sissy and I lean over and say, "That was weird." "Let's just say I didn't see that coming." She says back and we sit at the table.

Sissy and I weren't even talking we were trying to figure out what was going on across the table from us with Scottie and Mary. He kept trying to glance at her but; she would look away once he would look at her. And I thought Susan and Eugene were weird together.

"So Mary, I know you attend Pork Belly Tech." Mrs. Blakely says. "Um, yes. My sister and I are in our final year." Mary says.

"I was wondering why I never saw you at high school." Scottie says and Mary tries to avoid looking at him.

"So, what about you Scottie? What are you up too?" My mom asks. "I'm currently going to North shore College but, after that I'm going to the Police Academy. I want to be in law enforcement like dad." He says.

**(Sissy's POV)**

I'm just as confused as Johnny right now. Scottie is actually trying to use subtle flirting with Mary. This is something I never thought would happen ever. I always thought that the day Scottie becomes interested in one of Johnny's sisters was the day I got hit by a falling vending machine.

I actually really like Johnny's sisters. But, I just never thought this would happen. Maybe I don't really know Scottie's preferences. Maybe Scottie is into cute, super-genius, nerdy girls.

"That's an interesting shirt Scottie." Mr. Test comments. Scottie was wearing his frat shirt. It's a white dress shirt with a red eagle on the left pectoral. "It's my dress shirt I got when I started pledging at my fraternity last year." Scottie explains. "That's interesting for a usual fraternity." Mrs. Test says. "It's not a Greek row frat like your thinking of. I'm in the order of the Red Eagle and we stay in a building next to the Greek row on Campus. It's called the Huntley House. We're the oldest fraternity on campus." Scottie explains further.

"Very interesting. That must have been difficult to get into." Mr. Test says. "Not that much, it helped that I was a 4th generation legacy to the frat and my high GPA helped." Scottie says and then dad adds, "Our family has attended North shore since it was established in 1862."

After that we went into the living room and our parents went off and talked amongst themselves leaving me talking to Johnny and Scottie with Mary. "This is still so weird." Johnny says. "I wish we can listen when they do start talking." I say interested.

**(Mary's** **POV)**

Mary, get it together. Just look at the ceiling. Don't look at him; don't look at him, crap I looked at him.

"So… you must be pretty smart to get into Tech at 13." He comments. "Um, yes. I assume so." I say too nervous to say anything else. "So, what do you want to do after you graduate?" He asks me. I can feel his eyes looking directly at me. "Um, I'm probably going to do what my twin sister and myself do now. We like researching and inventing in our lab." I say.

"You have a lab?" He asks interested. "Uh, yes. It's upstairs." I say and gulp out of being really nervous. "Hey, would you mind if I saw it? Only if it's okay with you Mary." He says and I can feel all the blood rush to my face. "Um, okay." I say and start to walk up the stairs.

"Mary, where are you and Scottie going?" Dad asks. "I'm showing him the lab." I say trying to remain normal. "Well, okay but leave the door open." He says and my face warms up even more. We walk down the hall and he says, "Is this your sister?" He asks looking at a picture of Susan. I nod. He looks at her picture and shrugs then looks at me and smiles. I continue to lead Scottie to the lab.

"Whoa, this is… wow." He says looking at the walls of Susan and I's room. Crap, the Gil pictures. Quick Mary, make something up. Don't let him think you're creepy. "Those are Susan's." I lie. "This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Don't worry, I won't tell Gil." He says and I freeze.

He knows Gil? "You know Gil?" I ask. "Yeah! Gil's like the brother I never had. He was in the graduating class behind me." Scottie says.

"Um, here's the lab." I say and open the door. I turn on the lights. "Wow, impressive." Scottie says as he looks around. He kept looking back at me and I just kept looking away. It was my only defense. I wanted to know why he kept looking at me. He seemed occupied looking at something so I just decided to go to the computer and check up on a couple things.

"Hey Mary, can I ask you something?" He says and I look and see he is like 2 feet away from me. "Do you have a boyfriend? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He says and I actually look at him. His eyes, those amazing ice blue eyes making my muscles tense up and give out simultaniously. He's so tall and his physique is amazing.

He's… really… hot.

C'mon Mary. Get a hold of yourself. You have an IQ of 287. You can get through this. Think of something else. Think of derivatives or physics equations or… "Mary, are you okay?" He asks. "Um, yeah. Sorry, what did you say?" I ask being pulled back into reality.

"I was asking if you have a boyfriend." He says and smiles. "Um… no, I don't." I answer honestly. His smile gets even bigger. He walks closer and I can feel my heart rate speed up. "Um, Scottie. What are you doing?" I ask unsure of his motives.

"Mary, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But, has anyone ever said that you are really pretty?" He asks in a tone that my mind connects with him showing attraction to me. Does Scottie feel attracted to me? He grabs one of my hands and starts to rub it in his hand.

This is insane. A guy, no less an extremely hot guy like Scottie is telling me I'm attractive and holding my hand by his own choice! Am I in an alternate universe where all the girls that are prettier than me are the ugly girls and I'm now one of the pretty girls… or is Scottie completely serious?

"Do you mean it? Or are you kidding?" I ask making sure I heard correctly. "I don't kid about stuff like this Mary." He says. His eyes boring into mine.

Wait, Mary. Get a hold of yourself. Don't just let him have what he wants. Don't show him that you are that placid and easy. I glanced down to what was below Scottie's feet and smirk internally.

He was leaning closer to me and then I said, "Scottie." "Yes Mary." He says smirking at me. "You might want to brace yourself." I suggest putting a knowing grin on my face. "What?" he says confused. Then, I pull the lever and he falls down and I run to the lab window looking into the back yard.

I watch Scottie get dumped into our pool. He resurfaces and I call out, "Sorry, Scottie! You'll have to try a lot harder than that!" Surprisingly he smirks at me and says, "Challenge accepted Mary Test." He gets out of the pool. I was surprised to the highest degree.

I try to walk as fast I could to down stairs.

**(Johnny's POV)**

Sissy and I were talking about this new video game coming out when the back door opened and we hear footsteps and dripping. Scottie walked in completely soaked. Guess, he took a trip down the trap door. But, he didn't look pissed or anything.

"Oh, Scottie what happened?" Mrs. Blakely asks concerned. Then Mary ran in. "Mary, did you throw Scottie down the trap door? You are in…" "No Mr. Test. It was a total accident. Mary tripped and triggered the lever. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Right Mary?" He asks smiling at her. "Um, yes. That's exactly what happened." Mary agrees quickly.

Sissy and her family decided to leave. I hugged Sissy before she left then once everyone was gone. I tracked down Mary. Eventually, I found her in her room. "So big sis, what really happened between you and Scottie?" I ask smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Johnny, I'm not saying anything. Good night little brother." She says then snaps her fingers and I get shoved into the hall way and 3 different doors come up locking down the room.

Damn, I really wanted know what happened. Maybe I can ask Sissy if Scottie spilled anything.

**I want to start by saying that I think Mary is not paid enough attention to in the series. That is why in my story; I created Mary a love interest, aka Scottie. Because, I think Mary deserves to have something going on. Anyway, thank you for reading and please give me some of your feedback.**


	14. The Infatuation

**I got the day off so I finished this chapter earlier than I expected. Hope you like it.**

**(Johnny's POV)**

I was shaken and wake up groaning.

"Johnny, wake up." Dukey says shaking me awake. "Dukey, not now. Its 7 am and its Saturday." I say tired and I put my pillow over my head. "No, Johnny. You need to get up. There's some guy standing out front staring out the house." Dukey says slightly weirded out. "What?" I say confused. He pulls me out of bed and puts me in front of my bedroom window.

I take a look and see… Scottie?

What the hell is he doing here… wait. My cell phone goes off and I run to my desk and pick it up not even looking at it. "Hello." I say. "Johnny it's me." Sissy says. "Hey Sissy, what's up? Before you say anything can you tell me why Scottie is standing on our lawn looking at our house all creepy?" I ask her because I was hoping she might know why the hell Scottie is here at 7 in the morning.

"Um… yeah… There may or may not be a situation with this but, please don't flip out." She says. "Oooo-kay." I say inflecting my voice to sound as confused as I felt. "Scottie might, maybe, possibly be in love with your sister." She says and I can sense her preparing for my reaction.

**( Sissy's POV)**

I'm biting my lip waiting for Johnny to freak out. It was really quiet then, Johnny started laughing obnoxiously.

"Ha! Oh, that's hilarious Sissy. Scottie in love with Mary… that's just great! I almost thought you weren't joking for a second." He says and slowly stops laughing. "Um, Johnny, I'm not kidding." I say serious as possible. It was really quiet.

"But… How… Why?" He finally stutters really confused. "I don't really know but, I'm pretty good at reading Scottie and to me everything points to Mary." I explain. "Okay, but, how do you think you know it's… _this._" He says confused.

"Well, it started last night after we got back…" I start.

* * *

_I went to my room and started to get ready to go to bed and Scottie went to the bathroom to shower since he ended up in the Test's pool. The bathroom is on the other side of my bedroom wall so I can hear the water running and stuff and I'm not even trying to listen. _

_Scottie started running the water then he did something he hasn't done in years: he was singing in the shower. Scottie only sings in the shower when he's in a really good mood. _

_When Scottie sings he goes through the same rotation of music and artists. It's usually music from the late 90's and early 2000. It's weird but, Scottie likes the hip hop and pop music from that time which to me is kind of funny for a guy like Scottie. _

_What makes it even funnier is that Scottie is actually a pretty good singer. And what makes me laugh even more is that I know what song he is singing now. _

_He's singing "Upside Down" by the A*Teens. I only know that because I heard him sing it before and I had to look it up on the internet to find out what it was. He gets really into it when the chorus comes up and I had put my face into a pillow while I was laughing so hard I was crying. __I did this so 1) my parents won't hear me and think I'm crazy and 2) so Scottie won't hear me laughing at him. _

_I heard the water stop and I forced myself to stop laughing so I picked up a book next my bed and pretended to read it as Scottie opened the door and walked out. Scottie was humming something and said, "Night Siss." Then he continued to hum but, before I could answer he went into his room and shut the door. _

_Nothing really occurred to me at the moment._

_I woke up early because I kept hearing weird clicking noises. _

_I got up and rubbed my eyes and the sounds were coming from Scottie's room. His door was open and he was lying down on his back in his bed looking and smirking at something on the screen of his laptop. _

_"Scottie?" I say. He shuts it quickly and looks at me. "H-hey, what's up Siss?" Scottie asks slightly jumpy. "What are you doing?" I ask still tired. "Um, nothing little sis. Um, I'm going jogging." He says and takes off his shirt he wears to bed and quickly changes it out for his sleeveless athletic shirt he wears when he works out. _

_"Can I come? I need to start preparing for softball season this year anyway." I say. "Uhhh, sorry. I kind of want to go out on my own today Siss." He says and puts on his running shoes. "I'll be back." He says and gives me a hug and smiles before he goes down stairs. Okay, I'm really confused and Scottie is acting really weird. _

_I waited 'til he was gone. _

_Okay, I'm a horrible sister for doing this but, I really need to know. I walk over and sit on Scottie's bed and grab Scottie's laptop. The link was still open and my eyes widened in shock. It was a series of newspaper articles: __**Prodigies create ground breaking invention **and** Tech students find interesting discovery. **__Then I saw a picture of Johnny's sisters and then I came to the conclusion to what's happening with Scottie. _

_I did the first thing I could think of and grabbed my phone._

* * *

"Okay, this is so confusing. That's just weird." Johnny says. "Look Johnny, it's crazy but, I think Scottie really is into Mary." I say and I could tell Johnny was trying to process what I just told him. "Um, Sissy. Can I call you later? I need to think." He says and he just hangs up.

I really hope he doesn't completely go insane.

**(Johnny's POV)**

This is totally crazy! "Johnny, what's going on?" Dukey asks. "That dude out front is Sissy's brother and Sissy told me he's here to see Mary." I explain still confused. "Why?" He asks. "I'm about to find out." I say and run out the back door.

I try to go unseen by Scottie. I see him standing near a bush in my front yard. Perfect. I sneak behind it. I jump on Scottie's back to try and bring him down. He comes to his senses and does a reversal on me and pins me and raises a fist to punch me but, stops. "Johnny?" He says and gets off me.

Even though he was about to punch me; what he did to take me down was really cool.

"Oh, sorry man. What do you want?" He asks. "I should be asking you that." I say. "Huh. What are you talking about?" He asks. "Scottie, what the heck are you doing here?" I ask. He looks back at the house then at me.

"Okay, Johnny. I'm here because of Mary." He says and smiles at Mary and Susan's bedroom window. "Why? I'm trying to understand why you want my sister." I say really confused.

He smirks at me and says, "Okay Johnny, can we put all things aside and just talk man to man?" He asks. "Okay?" I say confused. "Okay, do you think Sissy is hot?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow and say, "What does this have to do with anything?" "Just answer the question." He says. "Um, yeah." I say honestly. "See, you have the capability of thinking that because to you she is just a girl you think is hot. I don't see her like that because she's my sister and you don't see Mary as attractive because you're her brother." He explains.

"Mary is the type of girl I've been looking for and more. She's beautiful, intelligent, and she _actually_ plays hard to get with me." He says and looks at the house again. All I could think was that Scottie was so whipped over my sister right now. "Well, I'll probably be back later. See you Johnny." He says and continues running.

Again, Scottie looks so whipped.

**What's going to happen? You'll see… Also, for the record, I grew up in the 90's- early 2000's and I still love the music of that time. Especially the A*Teens. (;**

**Thanks for reading and please review. (:**


	15. The Research

**Thanks for all the reviews. It truly means so much to me. This chapter starts the afternoon after Johnny's conversation with Scottie.**

**(Mary's POV)**

"I'm going outside to check on and record the progress of our plant experiments." Susan says picking up a clipboard. "Sounds good." I say and keep typing on the computer. The door closes. Finally, I thought she'd never leave.

I open up the internet and go to the town archives and type in Scott Blakely. Two results came up and I thought it was weird until I remembered Scottie was named after his father. There was Scott Edward Blakely and Scott Benjamin Blakely.

Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to look at both. It really pays to be a genius with unlimited resources. I clicked the one closest to the top of the page: Scott Edward Blakely.

_Name: Scott Edward Blakely_

_Sex: Male_

_Date of Birth: December 8, 1972_

Okay this is Mr. Blakely's file.

I click on Education and Pork Belly High School and North shore College were listed. I clicked on his high school and it gave me a link to all of his grades, achievements, and even pictures.

For a second I thought it was an error but, then I saw the brown eyes. If it weren't for the eye color difference, I would've thought Mr. Blakely and Scottie were carbon-copies of each other. Well, at least I can assume what Scottie might look like when he's 40. I look through Mr. Blakely's pictures and see a lot of sports pictures for football, hockey, throwing shot put in track.

Okay, now to get the file I want. I back out and click on Scott Benjamin Blakely's, Scottie's, file. Yes, finally.

_Name: Scott Benjamin Blakely_

_Sex: Male_

_Date of Birth: March 12, 1994_

_Residence: Pork Belly, USA_

_Father: Scott Edward Blakely_

_Mother (maiden name): Karen Marie Schmitt_

_Education: Pork Belly High School, North shore College_

I click on PBHS and Scottie had a huge list of achievements, along with his grades; which he had a 4.500 GPA. He was also president of National Honor Society which I thought was impressive. Also, he was homecoming king in 2011-2012. Then, there was all of his sports accomplishments and pictures. He was state champion twice in discus, won state in football as the team's starting quarterback, and he was champion in wrestling in all 4 years and he was undefeated.

There were also, a lot of pictures for wrestling. Scottie looked very determined and skilled in all of them. Then, I was very drawn to one of them. It was a picture in the newspaper when Scottie won state for the fourth time and retained his undefeated streak and he made school and state history. The official was raising his hand and Scottie looked exhausted but, proud of himself. But, it wasn't that that drew me to it.

It was how Scottie looked. He had the straps of his uniform off his shoulders, exposing his torso and every defined muscle on it. I felt captivated by it. His body looked absolutely perfect. How could he have been flirting with me last night?

I heard footsteps and quickly closed the file and pulled back up what I was working on before.

"Okay, everything seems homeostasis as far as growth goes. We should have better results soon." Susan says. "Thank you Susan." I say and continue typing. "Aw, crap. I forgot to test the soil samples." Susan scolds herself. "I can check them. I feel like I need to get out anyway." I say and walk out to woods a couple hundred yards from the house.

I start to take recordings for moisture when I heard, "Hey." Is that what I think it is? I turn around and my heart rate speeds up like it did last night. "S-Scottie?" I say. Great I sound like an idiot. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out but, Johnny told me you were here." He said. Even in a football jersey and a pair of jeans, he's still hot.

"Why are you here?" I manage to get out. "I wanted to give you something." He says and hands me an envelope with my name written on it.

"Well, I have to go home but, please consider what I gave you. Also, you look really cute in that lab coat. Bye Mary." He says in a soft voice and takes my hand that's not carrying the letter and presses it to his lips looking into my eyes the whole time. I shuddered at the contact.

He smiled at me and slowly walked backwards then started jogging away. I finished checking the samples as fast as I could then, I looked at the letter.

I opened it and there was a note.

_Mary,_

_In this is my number and a picture of me. Please, txt me or call me anytime._

_-Scottie_

I couldn't see the number but, I looked at the picture. It was a single shot of Scottie in his track uniform holding his discus and smiling. I turned it over and there was writing.

_To: Mary Test_

_Please call me. _

_From: Scott 'Scottie' Blakely_

Under that was his number and I shoved it in my pocket. I need to hide that from Susan.

_**3 hours**_

**(Sissy's POV)**

Me and Johnny were sitting on the floor in my room talking. Then Scottie walked in after he got done cutting the grass. "Just want to let you know, I'm gonna use the shower. Any objections?" He asks. "Nope, go ahead." I say. He smirks then walks into the bathroom. After about a minute the water started running and I listened closely hoping that Scottie would start singing again.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asks confused. "Shh, just wait." I say and sure enough…

_Hey Juuuulieeeeet. Hey Juliet!_

_Hey, I've been watchin' you. _

_Every little thing you do._

_Every time I see you pass, _

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast._

Johnny was trying to choke back laughs and so was I but, I stopped him because, I think I've heard Scottie sing this one before. I missed a couple lines so I made sure to shut up. Its official, 'Scottie in love' is hilarious!

_Cuz I know you really want me,_

_I hear your friends talk about me,_

_So why you tryin' to do without me. _

_When you got me._

_Where you want me._

_Hey Juliet, I think your fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Maybe someday, you and me could run away, _

_And I just want you to know… I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet…_

_Hey Juliet!_

Johnny and I couldn't hold back anymore so, I threw him a pillow and we both burst out laughing. After awhile we hear footsteps and we both stop and look up and see my dad standing in my doorway and then he looks at my wall where Scottie is still singing.

_Hey Juilet, I think your fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Maybe someday, you and me could run away, _

_And I just want you to know… I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet…_

_Hey Juliet!_

"Sissy." "Yes dad." I say. "Just for the record, _that _is something he got from your mother not me." He says and walks away then Johnny and I burst out laughing again and keep laughing until we hear the water shut off. Scottie walked by oblivious still singing that song.

_Maybe someday, you and me could run away, _

_And I just want you to know… I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet…_

_Hey Juliet!_

He walks into his room and we try to choke back laughs.

We stop and Johnny asks, "That was priceless! Does he do that all the time?" "He's been doing that ever since Friday night." I say humorously. "I've never even heard that song and I thought it was freaking hilarious." Johnny says still trying to choke back laughs. I think and I realized that I remember where I heard it before.

When Scottie started pledging at his frat, he had to go through the usual embarrassment and initiation to get into the Red Eagle. And that song he was singing was what him and 3 other guys he was pledging with had to sing at a karaoke bar in front of the sororities and the fraternity that won was given the reward to skip out on the hazing for the last week. This was something all of them desperately wanted.

My brother was picked to compete for the house because they like picking the best looking pledges because the sororities usually give points based on how hot the guys are and how entertaining they were. So, the Red Eagle had Scottie, these guys Tyler Novac and Evan Davidson, and this guy my brother became friends with in the first week of school named Alejandro Paz; everyone just calls him Al. No doubt Scottie's house won over all the Greek frats. Something that hasn't happened since my dad was there.

I wonder if the video is still up on Snooptube? "Hey Johnny, C'mon." I say and pull him to the computer down stairs. "What are we doing?" He asks as I get Snooptube up. "You'll see." I say smirking. I type in: **NSC Pledge karaoke competition 2012**. Yes! I found it.

I fast forward to Scottie's group. This guy walked on stage and said, "All right, ladies get ready for the pledges of Huntley singing "Hey Juliet" by LMNT."

Scottie's group really wanted to win because they had been through hell with pledging and they wanted it to end so badly. They even tried to dress and make up a really bad dance sequence like a boy band. None of the frats had a choice what song they got. It was all random and Scottie was the only one in his group that knew "Hey Juliet" at the beginning of the week. They had a week to prepare for the contest.

Johnny and I watched it and I forgot how freaking awesome and hilarious this was! Johnny was on the ground holding his stomach and laughing uncontrollably.

They were so over playing it. Then, it was about to end and Tyler ran up to the front of the stage and ripped his button up shirt open and that's when I totally cracked. All the girls in the video were screaming and Johnny and I were laughing so hard we were crying and I felt like I was going to die.

"What the hell is so funny?" Scottie says walking in and smiling. Then looked at the computer and shook his head.

"You're seriously watching this stupid thing?" He says smirking. "Scottie, dude. That was freaking awesome!" Johnny says. "Well thanks man. Even though it was just another thing created to humiliate the pledges." Scottie says.

"I'm surprised that thing only has like 1,000 views." Johnny says. "In a way I'm totally cool with that, the last thing I want is for people to keep walking up to me and saying 'Hey you're from that wanna be boy band'." Scottie says and laughs. "Well, I have to go. Bye." Johnny says and gives me a hug. "Bye." I say and give him a kiss. He smirks at me and walks away.

Scottie was smiling at me. "Smile all you want. I know who you're on crushing big time, Scottie." I say and smile knowingly. "Go ahead, make fun of me all you want. I'm not going to deny it." He says smirking at me. "So you won't deny she really blows your mind?" I say and let out a laugh.

"Ah, shut up little sis." He says playfully and gives me light punch on the shoulder. We both laugh.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I walk upstairs still laughing at Scottie's video from Snooptube. I'm probably gonna watch it again when I get to my room. I get to the top of the stairs then I hear Susan yelling, "Tell me who he is Mary!" "Not until you say first!" Mary says back.

"Tell me!" Susan yells and it sounds like they're fighting. I run to the lab and see Mary and Susan trying to fight each other. "Who is he?" Susan demands. "You tell me then I'll tell you!" Mary says. "What the hell is going on?" I ask and they stop immediately. "Um… Well…" They both say.

_Awesome_, I'm pretty sure I know where this is going.

**Hope you enjoyed hearing a little about Scottie's experience as a pledge to his fraternity. I don't own "Hey Juliet" all credits go to LMNT. That song is one of my favorite one hit wonder boy band songs. What's going to happen with Mary and Susan? Find out in chapter 16. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	16. The Truth

**Here's chapter 16. Hope you like it.**

_**15 minutes before Johnny intervened**_

**(Mary's POV)**

Susan was somewhere else and I pulled out Scottie's picture and looked at it.

It is really confusing to me why a guy like Scottie would show any interest in a girl like me. He's the female fantasy and I'm a nerdy girl with glasses that does experiments all day.

"Hey Mary, I'll be right back. I just need to use the bathroom and get a drink." Susan says and I quickly shove Scottie's picture back in my pocket. "Okay go." I say and Susan leaves.

I run to the computer. I look through my history and find Scottie's file. Below the picture of Scottie I really liked were his stats from wrestling his senior year.

_Name: Scott Blakely_

_Grade: 12_

_Height: 6' 2'' _

_Weight: 215_

_Season Record: 25-0_

_All-around record: 105-0_

Again, he is literally the female fantasy in reality… and he flirts with me!

I scroll down more and there were videos of some of Scottie's matches. I think I have time. I click his state match for his senior year. Scottie and this other guy shook hands and then crouched down and started circling each other. It was really intense. Then, the moment I was looking for. When Scottie got the final pin, Scottie's coach came running up and looked ecstatic. In the heat of the moment Scottie ripped off the straps of his uniform and yelled something unintelligible.

The official raised his hand and I was still entranced by Scottie's perfection.

"Who's that?" Crap. I shut it down. "Huh? Who are you referring to?" I say. "That guy. Who is he?" Susan asks. "Um… It's none of your business." I say. "Mary, just tell me who that guy is? I'm your sister, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other." Susan says and then, I notice something that I thought was a hallucination all day.

When I looked at Susan's right side of her neck, I saw something there. It was a bruise. Oh my god.

"Really, we shouldn't keep secrets? Then, why don't you inform me about the reasons for that hickey on your neck." I snap. "Um, well. Two can play at this game. Tell me who he is Mary!" She shouts at me. "Not until you say first!" I say back and get in her face. "Tell me! Who is he?" Susan yells and shoves me. "You tell me then I'll tell you!" I yell and shove her back.

We would've probably started fighting right there then, "What the hell is going on?" Johnny was standing there. Susan and I stutter then, we tell Johnny how we started fighting.

**(Johnny's POV)**

Okay, my sisters may be super-genius prodigies but, deep down they act exactly the same as any 17 year old girl. All they do is fight and yell at each other over guys.

"Look just stop fighting like a bunch of wusses and fess up already." I say really tired of this crap. "Susan, I've kept this crap for you long enough so tell Mary the truth." I say wanting all of this to be out there. Susan gives me a glare then sighs. "Fine, okay. Mary, I've been dating Eugene for the last month." Susan says and waits for Mary's reaction.

"Well, I'm not going to say I'm surprised. I mean, I could tell you stopped being disgusted with Eugene since we were 16. Why didn't you tell me?" Mary asks. "I thought you'd ridicule and laugh at me forever." Susan says.

"Susan, I would never do that. If you want to date him then go ahead." Mary says and Susan actually smiles and they hug to make up. Uh, I hate this sentimental stuff.

"Now who's that guy?" Susan asks. Mary pulls something out of her pocket that looked like a picture and hands it to Susan. "Remember, when you were gone and the Blakely's came over for dinner and their son was coming over? Well, that's him. His name is Scottie." She says.

"I can see why you like him. I didn't even know Sissy had a brother." Susan says. "Well, Scottie actually kind of likes me too. He tried to kiss me and flirted with me when he was over." Mary explains. Oh, so that's what happened.

"Really?" Susan says in disbelief. "I can't understand it either. But, look on the back." Mary says and Susan turns the picture over. "To Mary. Please call me. From Scott 'Scottie' Blakely." Susan reads.

Okay, Scottie really is whipped over Mary.

"He gave me that today." Mary says. "Have you called him yet?" Susan asks. Mary shakes her head. "You should totally do it!" Susan says and Mary smiles. Okay, they're acting all teen girlish now so, I walk out and go to my room.

**(Sissy's POV)**

I was txting Johnny and then I heard Scottie's phone buzz on his end table in his room.

I heard him pick it up then, I heard, "Yeah!" What the? I tell Johnny I'll txt him later then I walk to Scottie's room where I see him typing on the screen intently. "What's going on Scottie?" I ask. "She txted me back Siss." Scottie says looking like he was gonna flip out.

Oh, it's about Mary.

I smirk and Scottie says, "Don't judge me. Now I finally have her number!" Again, 'Scottie in love' is awesome.

* * *

Scottie was packing up his car to go to back to school.

"See ya Siss. I'll be back really soon, alright?" He says and hugs me. I know Mary has something to do with this so, thank you Mary. He says bye to mom and dad but, heads the opposite direction in his car. That's weird.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I'm still laughing about Scottie's video. I've probably watched it like 10 times and it's still hilarious.

Me and Dukey were playing video games and then the door bell rang. "Johnny get the door!" Dad shouts. I ignore him and he yells, "Johnny!" "Okay, I'm going." I say and go to the door.

I open it and see Scottie holding flowers. "Hey Johnny, what's up man?" He says. "Hey Scottie?" I say really confused.

My dad quickly runs to the door. "Scottie, how are you?" He asks. "I'm great Mr. Test. Um, is Mary home?" He asks. Of course, it's about Mary. "No, her and Susan are out at the moment." Dad says.

"Well, can you give her these flowers and tell her I stopped by." He says. "Of course." Dad says and Scottie smiles and nods. "Okay, I need to get going back to school but, thank you." Scottie says and walks away. I shut the door and dad takes Mary's flowers into the kitchen.

Scottie still seems like he desperately wants my sister.

**This chapter was semi-filler. The next chapter introduces a new point of view and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. (:**


	17. The invitation

**Finally, I've had time to put this up. Hope you like it.**

**(Scottie's POV)**

I finally got back from my night class. It was 8 and I just want to eat something and then probably crash.

I walk into the house and Mrs. Wilks was there. She's our cook, house keeper. Really nice lady. "Hello Scottie, you missed the hand out so here you go." She says and hands me an envelope with a red wax seal. "Thank you." I say and smile and nod at her.

I turn it over.

_You have been chosen to accompany __**Scott Benjamin Blakely **__to the William Huntley Ball on the 23__rd__ of November. _

It's finally here!

Our house was established in 1913 and the founder, William Huntley, decided to celebrate the first members of his fraternity with a ball. It's been tradition ever since. This year is the 100th anniversary.

What makes this such a big deal is because it is a very formal event and when you start pledging at Huntley, you learn how to waltz and fox trot for this. It's this event where you are given your red jacket and welcomed into the frat. Now, this may seem very dated but, it's actually pretty fun and it's an opportunity to impress.

Since I'm a sophomore, I can finally ask who I want to go with me and I know exactly who I want.

* * *

I walk around in circles in the common room looking at the invite I want to give Mary in my hands. I don't want to just her. That's way too simple. I just have no idea what to do. I want to call Sissy and ask her what to do but, I need to figure this out on my own.

"Scottie, what the hell are you doing? You've been doin' this for like an hour straight." Caleb says as he walks in with a soda from the kitchen. I ignored him. What the hell? This shouldn't be so freaking hard! Then, the door opens and Al walks in.

"Hey Scottie, what's up?" He asks. "I can't come up with jack." I say frustrated. He looks at me like I'm crazy then, looks at the invite. "No way, finally got a novia?" He asks smirking and nudging my shoulder. "She's not my girlfriend… yet. I'm trying to come up with a good way to ask her to the ball." I explain.

"Can't you just ask her?" He says. "No Al, I want to do something that's out of the norm, different. Okay, did you do anything in Spain to get girls that we don't do here?" I ask desperate for any idea. "Well, lo siento. We have very similar customs there as you do here. But, you could always try the old serenata." He suggests.

I have a narrow comprehension of Spanish from high school Spanish classes but, I could guess what he meant.

"Okay, you're saying I should go and serenade her on her lawn all weird, awkward and alone." I say raising an eyebrow. "No, I'm saying we get ASET back together one more time." He says. "I don't know man. It'd be really weird." I say. "Why not? Girls love that kind of stuff. That's how I got Audrey." Al says trying to persuade me. Why must I be reminded of that stupid karaoke contest?

Al and Tyler are probably the only guys that had a good time that night. Al is up for anything and Tyler is a total nut.

But, he was true in saying that's how he got his girlfriend. When we were performing, we figured it couldn't hurt if one of us sang personally to one of the girls and Al volunteered to do it. His solo came up and he jumped off the stage and started singing to this pledge from Theta: Audrey Branson. She's a cute girl with fair skin and freckles, wavy brown hair and green eyes that Al had a crush on since the beginning of Rush and now they've been together for a year.

"Besides, you don't totally suck at singing; it doesn't matter how the rest of us sound." Al points out. I think. "Guess it couldn't hurt, but we need to get Tyler and Evan." I say. "Right, Tyler should be easy because he's well… Tyler but, Evan may need to be persuaded…" Al says.

"Alright, let's do this." I say and Al smiles at me and says, "Let's go amigo."

**(Sissy's POV)**

I got home and right when I got in, I got a txt. I looked at it and it's from Scottie.

_Scottie: ASET is making one last performance on the Test's front lawn tonight. So, if you and Johnny want to watch me and my friends act like idiots, this is your last chance._

"No freaking way." I say to myself. I guess 3 days means really soon.

_Me: Sweet! You can count on it. But, why?_

_Scottie: I'll explain when I come over in an hour with the guys. _

_Me: Okay, see you then._

This is great! I need to txt Johnny.

_Me: Don't ask questions, just get over here._

Like 7 minutes later Johnny came over.

"What the heck is so freaking important to interrupt the Speed McCool movie marathon?" He says waiting for a good answer. "ASET is performing again." I say and he gives me a look. "What the hell is ASET?" He asks confused. "Remember Scottie's video? ASET is what they named their group for the night of the contest. It's a mix of all their first initials." I explain.

"So, they named themselves ASET like the word asset?" Johnny said and I could tell he thought it sounded stupid. "Hey, Scottie said it was either that or SEAT." I say. Johnny cracks up and says, "They were seriously gonna call their group seat?" I just laugh with him because I agree that it sounds kind of stupid too.

I watched the Speed McCool marathon with Johnny since I finished my homework and forced Johnny to finish his at school. We've been doing that a lot lately.

Then Scottie walked in. "Hey Siss. What's up Johnny? Alright come in guys!" He yells and then Al, Evan, and Tyler walk in.

Al is an inch shorter than Scottie and has jet black hair in the same short clean cut style like Scottie and these gold colored eyes that I have never seen on any other human being. He has tanned skin that makes his eyes pop.

Tyler is a very pale guy with green eyes and dark blonde hair styled into a faux hawk and he's about the same height as Scottie.

Evan is slightly taller than Scottie and he used to have curly rusty brown hair but, he shaved his hair into a buzz cut. He has fair skin and brown eyes.

"Sissy, what's up chica?" Al says and hugs me. I call Al my international adoptive brother. He let's go and looks at Johnny. "Who's he?" He asks. "Um Al, this is my boyfriend Johnny Test." I say.

"Ah, this is the guy! What's up Johnny? I'm Alejandro Andres Gerardo Adolfo Juan Pablo Paz the third. But, call me Al." He says. "Trust me dude I will. Cuz your name is way too freakin' long." He says and Al laughs. "I love this guy! You can thank my parents for my name." He says.

Scottie explained how he was going to ask Mary to go to the Huntley ball with him by using the ASET gimmick. I thought it was a really cute idea and I couldn't wait. We chill with the guys and then, mom walked in.

"Hey Siss-y." She says and looks around. "Scottie, not that I'm not happy to see my son but, what are you and your friends doing here?" Mom asks confused. "They're helping me with something." He says. "With what?" She asks. "We're helping him ask some girl named Mary to go to the Huntley Ball with him." Al says.

My mom lights up and says, "You're asking Mary Test! This is great Scottie. I'm so proud of you." She hugged Scottie and the guys were trying not to laugh. "I love you too, Mom. But, please let go of me." He says and she lets go. "I'm sorry. I'm just so proud of you. Good luck my darling boy." She says and goes upstairs. Scottie sits down and Tyler glanced at Scottie with a grin on his face.

"What?" Scottie asks. "Nothin'. Except you being your mother's _darling_ boy." He says and Al, Tyler, Evan, and even Johnny start laughing. Scottie looked really mad but shook it off.

We were all hanging out and I saw they were all wearing the same stuff they did in the video. It's just really funny to actually see them in person.

The best was when dad got home. "Hey dad." Scottie said and dad looked at all 4 of them in their boy band attire. "Alright, I'm not gonna ask." Dad says slightly weirded out and walks away. We laugh.

* * *

It was 7 and Scottie decided it was time to go over and told me he'd meet up there with me and Johnny. Me and Johnny skateboarded to his house and Johnny thought it would be funny to watch it on a blanket under the tree in his front yard. I was totally cool with that. The closer the better.

Scottie and the guys got there in his car and started setting up. "Scottie, where did you get amps and a karaoke machine?" I ask. "From one of the music majors; Davis." He says and continues to set up.

Johnny grabbed me a soda from inside while we waited. Finally it looked like it was about to happen.

Scottie had a megaphone and spoke, "Mary, its Scottie. Look out your window." There was nothing.

"Dammit, let me do it." Evan says and grabs the megaphone from Scottie. "Attention Mary Test, if you don't look out your window in the next 5 minutes we'll start kicking Scottie's ass." Evan shouts into it and Scottie snatches it back and glares at him. He throws the megaphone aside and I heard him say, "Dude what the…"

But, Mary looked out her window and said, "Scottie?" Scottie looks up at her and smiles. "Hey." Scottie says and Mary says, "Um, what are you doing here?" "You'll find out." Scottie says shooting her a grin and I can see her blushing from here. This is gonna be so good.

Al presses play and then the beat starts playing and they raise up their mics.

_Hey Juuuulieeeeet. Hey Juliet!_

They did this dance sequence that was good and bad at the same time. Johnny was already starting to crack up. Then Evan made his way to the front and started:

_Hey, I've been watchin' you. _

_Every little thing you do._

_Every time I see you pass, _

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast._

_I've tried to page you twice,_

_But I see you roll your eyes._

_Wish I could make you real but, your lips are sealed that ain't no big deal._

Tyler pushed Evan out of the way and took his spot looking really into it. Tyler is the funniest one to watch.

_Cuz I know you really want me,_

_I hear your friends talk about me,_

_So why you tryin' to do without me. _

_When you got me._

_Where you want me._

All the guys started singing the chorus and doing the same weird and hilarious dance they did from the video.

_Hey Juliet, I think your fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Maybe someday, you and me could run away, _

_And I just want you to know… I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet…_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet._

Al walked up and pointed at Mary. Mary looked shocked that my brother and his friends were singing to her on her front lawn. It was priceless and Johnny and I are loving every second of it.

_Girl you got me on my knees,_

_Beggin' please, baby please._

_Got my best DJ on the radio way sayin'_

Evan cut in for his line: "_Hey Juliet what are ya doin' this week?"_

_Too far to turn around._

_So I'm gonna stand my ground._

_Gimme just a little bit of hope,_

_With a smile or a glance give me one more chance!_

Tyler came back up and started again.

_Cuz I know you really want me,_

_I hear your friends talk about me,_

_So why you tryin' to do without me. _

_When you got me._

_Where you want me._

_Hey Juliet, I think your fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Maybe someday, you and me could run away, _

_And I just want you to know… I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet…_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet._

Scottie made his way to the front and started on his solo that I thought he totally nailed in the video.

_I know you really want me,_

_I hear your friends talk about me-eeeeh!_

_So, why ya tryin' to do without me,_

_When ya got me, _

_Where ya want me-eeeeh!_

_You don't have to say forever,_

_For us to hang together._

_So hear. Me. When-I say._

_Hey. Hey. Hey. Juuuuulieeeee-eeeeet! _

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet._

_I think your fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Maybe someday, you and me could run away, _

_And I just want you to know… I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet…_

_Hey Juliet!_

_I think your fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Maybe someday, you and me could run away, _

_And I just want you to know… I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet…_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet. _

_Hey hey Juliet._

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey hey Juliet._

_Hey Juuuulieeeeet…_

Guess Scottie singing in the shower has really paid off. "That was three times more awesome than the video." Johnny says sort of laughing. I let out a laugh and say, "I know, right?" I tell Johnny to shut up because Scottie was about to ask Mary and I wanted to see it.

"Mary, will you go to the Huntley ball with me?" He asks smiling at her. I look up and see Mary's entire face looking red. "Mary?" He asks. "Yes! I mean, I'd love to go with you, Scottie." She says trying to keep her cool. "Awesome, can you come down here?" He asks looking really happy and relieved she said yes.

If she said no, then she'd be the first girl to ever reject Scottie.

Mary ran down stairs and opened the door and Scottie walked up to her and handed her the invite. "It's on the 23rd and I'll be happy to come by this weekend and explain it in further detail for you and your parents." He says. "O-okay." She stutters and smiles at him.

I felt so happy for Scottie. I really like Mary and I can see her and Scottie really like each other. Scottie kissed her hand and then, left in his car that the guys packed the stuff back into when Scottie and Mary were having their moment. Scottie held his hand up as a wave to Mary and Mary waved back still in shock that my brother just serenaded her and asked her out.

Johnny took me home and gave me a kiss goodnight. I went up to my room and I felt so happy that I have Johnny and my brother finally found a girl that could possibly be his girlfriend.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I walk back in the house and see Mary sitting on the couch looking at the invite Scottie gave her.

"Well, that was pretty cool and hilarious, right?" I say and laugh. "Johnny, don't make fun of it. It was the best thing that a guy has ever done for me." She says still looking at the invite. I stop laughing. She really does like Scottie.

"Look big sis, I know I don't usually say this a lot but, I'm happy for you." I say but, it was difficult to get out. Mary just hugs me out of nowhere. "Thanks Johnny." She says. Well, she is my sister. "No prob sis." I say.

"I'm going to show this to Susan. Night Johnny." She says and runs upstairs with the invite. I really do feel happy for Mary.

Also, maybe now that my sisters have boyfriends they'll stop bugging me to test stuff for them.

**What did you think of Scottie's way of asking Mary to be his date? Thanks for reading and please review. Thank you.**


	18. The Pursuation

**Thank you for all the great feedback. It really means a lot.**

**(Sissy's POV)**

I was getting my stuff out of my locker and then I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me smile. I turn my head.

"Happy Birthday." Johnny says. I hug him. "Thanks, I can't believe you remembered." I say slightly surprised. He lets out a short laugh, rolls his eyes and says, "Glad to know you think so _highly _of my memory." "I'm just saying your attention span has not had a good track record." I say and smirk. We laugh.

Yes, today I'm finally 15! I'm mostly messing with Johnny about not remembering. It's just fun.

We walk out of the school holding hands and we go to his hide out to watch movies. We were watching one of my favorite action movies when Johnny says out of nowhere, "Isn't it weird?" "What's weird?" I ask confused. "That your brother and my sister are starting to hook up." He says. "Why do you even care about it Johnny?" I say. "I just still don't fully get why Scottie likes Mary. She doesn't really seem like the type guys like him go after." He explains.

"I thought that too but, I think I know why?" I say. "Then why?" Johnny asks.

"I think Scottie likes Mary because she is the first girl he has ever met who played hard to get and she's an over-achiever like him and she's a nice person. You may not think so but, I think Mary is nice Johnny." I say. "Actually, Mary is a good sister. She helped me out a lot lately." He admits.

"I'm shocked you would admit that." I say. "Look my sisters may use me to test all their science crap but, I still love them, you know?" He says and I smile.

Johnny really is a sweet guy deep down.

**(Scottie's POV)**

I was sitting in the common room watching the football game with the guys. Our football team was away and they were actually on TV so we weren't gonna pass this up. We were losing by 2 touch downs then, a commercial break came up.

"This isn't football. This is football." Al says and flicks to a soccer game. "Al, no way. You are the only one in this house who gives a damn about soccer." Evan says and changes the channel. He is right. Al is on the school soccer team and because he's from Spain, like many people from Europe, he loves soccer.

"Yeah, _the beautiful game? _More like the boring game." Tyler says. "Cabron!" Al shouts and tackles Tyler to the ground and put him in a head lock. This usually happens a lot. Put 15-20 guys in a house, what do you expect to happen? "Okay, I'm sorry! Lay off man." Tyler says tapping out.

I noticed something on the floor. I walk over and pick it up. It was a Huntley Ball Invite.

_You have been chosen to accompany __**Tyler Joseph Novac **_to_ the William Huntley Ball on the 23__rd__ of November._

"Hey Ty, still haven't asked anyone?" I say waving the invitation at him and smirking.

"Hey, I just don't know who to ask, alright?" He says and grabs it back. "Tyler, its next week. Besides, what you said is a total pile of crap." Evan says. "What are you talking about?" Tyler says. "C'mon man, everyone knows that…" "Shut up! She does not." Tyler says back. "What you mean about Brianna?" Al says smirking.

Brianna Devinski is this girl that roomed with Al's girlfriend during Rush at Theta. She's about 5' 9'' or so, slim but athletic, has straight auburn hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She's a member of Theta, plays basketball for the school, and she's had a _huge_ thing for Tyler since she first saw him at the pre-rush party last year.

"Shut up Al." Tyler says defensively. As much as Tyler doesn't want to admit it, he likes her too.

"I don't get why you're being so defensive over it? Brianna's cute and would say yes to you in like a second. She's into you, big time. For reasons unknown?" I add. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler says. "Nothing personal Ty. I'm just saying you can be a total immature, nutcase most of the time and I'm still trying to figure out why she likes you." I admit.

"Ha, ha. Thanks Scottie." Tyler says crossing his arms and rolling his eyes at me. "Scottie is right Tyler. Besides, why are you being such a big girl's blouse about it?" Al says and Evan and I laugh with Al. "I'm just saying she was at the karaoke bar and was giving you _the eye _the whole time when we were on stage last year. She says hi and flirts with you every time she sees you. Also, need I remind you of the Club Chaos competition last year?" Al says raising an eyebrow with a knowing smile. "Al, shut up." Tyler says acting like he's 8.

Like fraternities, sororities have their own competitions and hazing rituals to get into the house. Club Chaos is one of them. Basically, the pledges of the sororities have to go out and grab pledges from the fraternities as dates and go to this place called Club Chaos downtown. Whatever girl who doesn't have a date and is not at the club by 11 pm will be penalized in the final hazing ritual. The girls are into more mental tortures than the fraternities. Here's the catch for the guys, we had no idea when it was going to happen and they could barge in and grab whoever they wanted.

First come, first serve. We don't even sound like humans in that situation. I was grabbed by this blonde chick that kept touching me. Let's just say she was way too 'handsy' and made me really uncomfortable.

Anyway, Brianna walked right in and grabbed Tyler. Audrey grabbed Al, this was a week after the karaoke thing and 2 weeks before they started dating. I spent the whole night trying to hide from my 'date' but, I watched how my friends were doing. Al and Audrey were getting really _close_.

Then, I was really surprised by Tyler and Brianna. They were dancing pretty much the whole time and I swore they didn't have their hands off each other the whole night. I was surprised they didn't just start making out on the dance floor. But, they didn't kiss or anything which was weird! But, that's when I knew that Tyler liked Brianna back.

"Also, there was that skateboarding incident last month." Evan says snidely. "C'mon, that was just me being a klutz." Tyler says defending himself.

I remember that day. It was kind of warm for early October and we took advantage of the nice weather. The girls were tanning in their bathing suits on the front lawns of their houses and hey we weren't complaining about it. Tyler was skateboarding past Theta and Brianna was out front tanning like everyone else.

"Hey Tyler." She says sort of flirty and waved at him. Tyler just stared at her but, then he hit a garbage can and flew into the grass.

"It was more than that, dude. Also, don't you ever notice how she goes to every single home water polo match to watch you play?" I point out. Tyler is the goal tender for the water polo team. For a small school, we have a lot of athletes and sports teams. I'm one of the few people here on an academic scholarship. I will admit though that Tyler is really good at water polo. Tyler looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of all of us.

"Just ask her." I say. He glares at me. Then I saw Al and Evan smirk. I knew what was coming. "Ask her. Ask her. Ask her. Ask her! Ask her!..." We chant. We kept chanting and Tyler looked like he was going to explode. "Fine! I'll do it! Just shut up!" Tyler yells and we stop and smirk.

"Was that so hard?" I ask smirking. He glares at us and says, "You guys suck." We laugh and walk over to Theta.

"You guys will be a cute couple. Maybe during the summer you love birds can walk on the beach holding hands and getting sunburned together." Evan says jokingly. He was making fun of the fact that Tyler and Brianna are both pale and how Tyler gets sunburned every time we go to the beach. Then, Tyler turns around and punches Evan in the face. "Ah, dude." Evan says holding his eye. Al and I look at each other and shrug. We were kind of shocked. But, then again Evan usually pisses everyone off with his smart ass comments at some point.

We get to Theta and Tyler knocks on the door. This random girl answers and says, "Um, can I help you?" "Yeah, can you get Brianna Devinski?" Tyler asks. He actually sounded like he was taking it really seriously. "Sure, hold on," she turns back and yells, "Bree, some guy is here for you." That girl leaves and then Brianna shows up.

"Hey Tyler." She says leaning in the doorway giving him a flirty smile. "H-hey." He says slightly nervous. "So what's up?" She asks. "I uh, want to uh, ask if you want to go to the Huntley Ball with me?" He asks the last part quickly. "I'd love to, Tyler." She says still flirty and Tyler hands her the invite. "Thanks Tyler, night." She says and blows him a kiss before going inside.

Wow, Bree actually kept her cool. "He asked me!" Brianna yelled inside and all these girls started screaming. Well, at least she waited 'til she was inside to lose her cool.

Tyler turned around looking confident. "That's the way you do it boys." Tyler says cracking his knuckles. "What you mean stutter like an idiot?" Evan asks. "Do you want another black eye?" Tyler ask holding up his fist. "No, I'm cool." Evan says holding up his hands. Well, now we all have our dates but, mine is the best. I need to make sure the night of the ball goes perfectly because, I want to make my move with Mary.

Sure, I've kissed girls before but, I want our first kiss to go perfectly.

**What did you think? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. The Visit

**This chapter starts out later that day from the previous chapter. Hope you like it.**

**(Scottie's POV)**

"Just call her." Al says.

I've been holding my phone and staring at it for the last 10 minutes. I've been trying to call Mary but, for some weird reason I'm freaking out in my mind. "Alright, I can do this." I say and just go for it. The line was going and I was waiting. It's like I wanted her to pick up and not pick up at the same time.

"Hello." She says. "Hey Mary, its Scottie." I say managing to keep my cool somehow. "Hi Scottie. Do you need anything?" She asks and I can sense her sounding nervous. Well, at least that's reassuring. "No, I just wanted to call and just talk." I say.

"A-actually, I wanted to talk to you about something…" She starts. "Sure, what's up?" I say. "It was about what you and your friends did 2 days ago…" "Mary, I'm so sorry about that. It was so stupid." I say sort of embarrassed. "No, Scottie, you misunderstand. I really liked it." She says honestly.

"Really?" I say sort of shocked. "Yeah, it was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." She says and I felt like spiking a football on the ground.

We kept talking and she was telling me about this project her and her sister were doing. "Well, I'll see you Sunday alright?" I say. "Okay. Bye." She says. "Bye Mary." I say and hang up.

"You really are into that girl aren't you?" I look up and see Evan. "You're just jealous that I have a girl with the trifecta and you don't." I say and smirk. "Yeah dude, girlfriends. Not my thing. Al is bad enough with Audrey, you're starting to cross the line, and Ty is probably gonna cross it next Saturday." He says. I roll my eyes at him.

**(Mary's POV)**

I was in a daze since 2 days ago when Scottie asked me to be his date to this ball at his fraternity. He called me earlier and was apologizing for using such a cliché thing to ask me but, he didn't understand. I loved it. It was the nicest and sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me.

I was eating dinner and I saw Johnny secretly trying to txt Sissy from across the table. We were talking when dad's phone went off. He got up and grabbed it.

"Hello… Karen, how are you?... No, it's okay, we were just having dinner… Sure of course." He looks at me. "Mary, Mrs. Blakely wants to talk to you." Dad says. "Why?" I ask trying to figure out why. Dad shrugs and hands me the phone.

"Hello." I say as I walk out of the kitchen. "Mary, it's Karen Blakely, Scottie's mom." She says. "Hi Mrs. Blakely." I say unsure what else to say. "I just called because Scottie told us you are going with him to the Huntley Ball." She says and continues, "I also, wanted to ask if you wanted to come over tomorrow and talk. My husband and Sissy are going to the batting cages and Scottie isn't coming to visit until Sunday. If you aren't busy." She offers.

I think about it. It's kind of a strange request but, she's really nice and she's Scottie's mom so getting on his mom's good side is a good idea.

"Sure, what time?" I say. "How about 11? I'll make lunch for us and then we can talk and I can show you a few thing I've been meaning to show you." She explains. We say goodbye and I hang up and walk back in to finish my dinner.

It's kind of strange that no matter how different I think I am than other girls my age; I still have a lot common ground with them. Specifically with guys and relationships.

* * *

I got to the Blakely's house and knocked. The door opened and Mrs. Blakely was smiling at me.

"Mary, it's nice to see you." She says and hugs me. It was unexpected but, I know she's just being nice. "Please come in." She says and I step inside. I've never been in the Blakely's house before. It was very clean like our house.

"Make yourself at home while I finish making sandwiches in the kitchen." She says and I look at her and smile.

She walks into the kitchen and I notice there were a lot of pictures. There were some current ones. There was a current family portrait and then, I saw a picture of Scottie with some really pretty girl that looked like a prom picture. I don't know why I felt so jealous of that girl in the picture. Probably because, she is touching Scottie.

There was a graduation picture of Scottie from his high school graduation. He was wearing honors cords and Sissy was smiling next to him. I keep going down the line and pictures kept going back further.

Then, I saw a picture that I had to look at for a few seconds.

It was a picture of Scottie when he looked like he was 4 or 5. He looked the same but, different. Even as a little boy, Scottie was cute and irresistible. He still had the brown hair and ice blue eyes that could will anyone into doing anything. In the picture he was holding a baby that I concluded was Sissy. He was smiling at her like she's the best thing he's ever seen. I smiled because it was so sweet.

"He's always loved Sissy so much." Mrs. Blakely says taking notice of what I was looking at. "I've never seen siblings get along as well as them. Sissy has always absolutely adored Scottie. They're best friends." She says smiling at all the pictures of Sissy and Scottie together. He looked like a great big brother to Sissy in every picture.

"He really is a great guy. I may be biased because I'm his mom but, he really is one in a million." She says looking proud.

"This is one of my favorites." She says and looks at a picture of Scottie wearing his wrestling uniform and 4 medals around his neck and he was holding Sissy above his head effortlessly. Sissy was trying not to laugh and Scottie was smiling. Definite comic relief picture.

"Let's eat." She says and I follow her to this dining area. "Mary, here. I want to show you this." She says as we finished eating.

She pushed this photo album toward me. "Open it; the first picture may be deceiving." She says and I know it's probably going to be a picture of Mr. Blakely. "You probably already noticed the similarities between Scottie and my husband." She says as I look at a single shot of Mr. Blakely in a football uniform.

Sure, I've seen Mr. Blakely's pictures before but, it's still incredible how much Scottie and his father look alike. Then, I turn the page. It was a picture of Mr. Blakely and what looked like Mrs. Blakely in formal attire.

"What's this one?" I ask. "That was the Homecoming dance our junior year. We started dating around that time." She explains smiling at the picture. We kept flipping through and then I saw a newspaper article and a picture of Mr. Blakely in a hockey goalie uniform but, his helmet was off and he was kissing Mrs. Blakely.

The caption was:

_**A Kiss for Luck**__: Karen Schmitt gives boyfriend of a year and PBHS goalie, Scott Blakely, a kiss for good luck before the big game. _

"We were shocked when we saw we got in the local sports section of the paper." She explains. "But, it worked because, they won 3-0." She says proudly. I saw a couple prom pictures then I saw an interesting one. Mr. Blakely was in black dress pants, black dress shoes, red jacket, white button up shirt, and a black silk tie. His hair was slicked back and Mrs. Blakely was wearing her prom dress that I remembered from a previous picture.

"Do you know what this is?" She asks me. "No." I admit. "This was from the first Huntley Ball he took me to." She explains. "This was the Huntley Ball?" I say sort of intrigued. "It was so fun. Things like this don't exist anymore and it was a fun experience. It also showed me how good of a dancer my husband really was." She says and then there were a lot of pictures of them at football games together with friends.

"This next one was when my life changed forever." She says and I looked at a picture of Mr. Blakely on one knee at the Huntley Ball. He was proposing. "When was this?" I ask. "We were juniors in college. My parents thought I was crazy that I said yes. We were young. But, they didn't understand." She says.

"What didn't they understand?" I ask. "I knew my husband was the one when we were 16 and we first met and had our first date. Well, I knew him all along but, when we were in high school our cliques didn't mix. I was a girl who was in every school play production and he was the jock." She explains.

I was actually interested in everything she was telling me. "This was when we got married when were 20. But, our newlywed life had to be put on hold for a while…" She says. "Why?" I ask. "He had to go to police academy and then about 2 months after that; I found out I was pregnant." She says and then a few maternity pictures later; Scottie was born. Mr. Blakely was smiling as he was holding Scottie for the first time.

"He was so happy to have a son first and I was just praying that he would look exactly like my husband and I'm happy to say it's true." She says and smiled at the current family portrait.

"Mary, I'm so happy you are going with Scottie." She says and smiles at me. "Why, Scottie's been on dates before." I say confused and glance at the picture on the wall from Scottie's senior prom. "Mary, Scottie never dated. He tolerated." She says.

I looked at her perplexed. What does she mean Scottie never dated? He's totally hot! Why wouldn't he date?

"You see Mary. In high school, well, Scottie isn't like most guys. He saw through all the girls in his school. He knew they didn't really like him. They just wanted him for show. It kind of ruined the dating scene for him. When dances came around, he picked girls he knew he could tolerate being with for 4 or 5 hours. I felt really bad for him. But, I can see you're different to him." She says and smiles at me again.

"Why does he like me so much? I cannot figure it out to save my life." I say. "I'm not the person to ask that question to." She says.

We talked for a little longer and I was kind of sad I had to leave. It was so easy talking to Mrs. Blakely. "Thank you so much for coming over. It was nice talking to you." She says and hugs me. "Thanks for having me; I had a good time." I say and smile. She smiled back at me and then I got in my car and drove home. I really did have a good time. It was nice, easy and nothing crazy happened.

I can't wait to see Scottie again Sunday.

**Hope you liked the visit between Mrs. Blakely and Mary. Please tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading as always. (:**


	20. The Consent

**Here's another early chapter. Hope you like it.**

**(Johnny's POV)**

Me and Sissy were hanging out and playing Grand Theft Zombies 4 in my room. She's been here all morning because she decided to hang out with me until Scottie was done with his 'proposition' with my parents and Mary.

"Why does Scottie need to make such a big deal about this date thing? He's just taking Mary out on a date." I say and smirk when I blow a zombie to pieces. "Cuz Scottie, is asking a little more than that. If we can find a way to listen in; you'll see what I mean." She says.

I look at the clock and see its 3:00 and Scottie was coming over in half an hour. "I think I have a way to eaves drop?" I suggest as I pause the game. "What's on your mind?" She asks smirking at me. "C'mon, we're going to ask my lovely sister for help." I say slyly and help her up.

"Hey Susan, Sissy and I want to spy on Scottie's talk with mom, dad and Mary. Wanna help us out?" I ask.

She thinks for a second. "Okay, fine. But, because I want to see this too. Come back when your brother shows up." She says pointing to Sissy. "Thanks big sis. Love ya." I say and hug her but, she pushes me off. I smirk at her as Sissy and I walk out.

We wait in my room trying to pass the time by mindlessly throwing a baseball back and forth. Then we heard a car and a door slam shut. We heard footsteps but, then something totally came out of nowhere.

"Who the heck are you?" Eugene says. What's Eugene doing here?

"Scott Blakely." Scottie says. "Why are you here, Scott Blakely?" Eugene says mockingly. "What's it to you man?" Scottie says confused. Sissy and I look out the window. "I bet you're here to take my Susan away from me!" Eugene accuses pointing to Scottie.

"Dude, I'm here for Mary; now get out of my way." Scottie says but, Eugene stays in the same spot. "You're making that up. You want my Susan, I know it! Well, guess what pal? I'm not letting some guy whose way more handsome and muscular than me get between me and my Susan. I've put up with way too much to have her stolen away from me!" He says being way too dramatic.

I can see Scottie roll his eyes. "Bro, for the last freaking time, I don't want Susan! Now get out of my way." Scottie says looking really annoyed.

"No way _Prince Charming. _If you want to get by me, I'll… I'll hit you!" Eugene says putting up his fists. Scottie rolls his eyes again. "Look Buddy, you don't want to fight me and I don't really want to hurt you." Scottie says trying to keep Eugene from doing something stupid.

"That's where your wrong pretty boy." Eugene says and tries to punch Scottie but Scottie catches his fist in his hand and puts Eugene on the ground and puts his arms behind his back.

"Your brother is seriously so cool." I say and Sissy smirks and says, "That's what I've always said."

"Okay man, for future reference to you. I was state wrestling champion 4 times and I'm training to be a police officer. So, think before you act from now on, alright?" Scottie says. "Alright, can I get up now?" Eugene asks and Scottie helps him up.

"Now do you believe me that I'm here for Mary?" Scottie asks. Eugene nods and lets Scottie go by.

I run to the lab with Sissy and Susan has the camera set up to watch what goes on in the living room. The doorbell rings and dad answers it. "Scottie, nice to see you." He says. Scottie smiles and says, "Hi Mr. Test, nice to see you too." "Come in, please." My dad says and Scottie walks in and looks right at Mary.

"Hey." He says and smiles at her. "H-hi, Scottie." Mary says sort of blushing.

"Hello Mrs. Test." He says smiling and nodding his head. Scottie claps his hands together and says, "Okay, as you probably know, I've asked Mary to go with me to the Huntley Ball at my fraternity. I know what you're thinking. What exactly is it? The Huntley Ball is a tradition that has been a part of the fraternity since it was established in 1913 by our founder William Huntley. It's an actual Ball. We do traditional dancing like the waltz and fox trot. Any questions so far?"

"Scottie's good at this." I say impressed. "Like I said, he's good at pretty much everything." Sissy says.

"Well, actually Scottie. I know it's not ideal but, I don't really know how to dance so well when it comes to ballroom dancing." Mary admits. "No, it's alright. Pretty much all the girls invited don't know them but, as long as someone does; there are usually no problems." Scottie assures.

"It's a very clean event. There's no alcohol allowed. I'll be with her all night. So, Mary will be perfectly fine." He says looking at my mom and dad. My parents look at him like he's a million bucks.

"Now, I have a question for you, Mr. and Mrs. Test. I want to know if Mary would be able to stay overnight, so I can show her around campus Sunday?" He ask and smirks at Mary. "She isn't staying at the fraternity is she. Because, I don't feel comfortable with that." Dad says.

"Oh, no sir. I wouldn't even feel comfortable with that. I wouldn't trust the guys in my house like that with Mary around. But, I asked Ms. Callahan, the Theta Sigma Delta house mother, and she's willing to let Mary stay the night at the house. My friend's girlfriend Audrey Branson is a member of the house and she doesn't have a roommate this year. So, Mary can stay with her. She's really nice and I can even give you her cell number if you want to talk to her." Scottie says handing my parents a piece of paper.

Mom and Dad look at eachother and back at Scottie. "You sure have this very well planned out, Scottie." Mom says. Scottie smiles and says, "I like having a set game plan for everything Mrs. Test." Mom smiles at Scottie then looks at Mary.

"What do you think Mary?" Mom asks. "I don't mind. I could be fun." Mary says and looks at Scottie who looks like he's about to freak out. "Do I have your permission?" Scottie asks holding his hand out to Dad. Dad smiles at him and shakes his hand. "Yes, you do Scottie. I appreciate you coming over and asking us." Dad says smiling. "It's no problem sir. I wanted to ask." He says and glances at Mary.

Seriously, I wish I could charm my way into stuff like Scottie. He is that master. Mostly I just want that power with Sissy's dad. The dude still doesn't like me completely. I wish I could get him to like me as much as my dad likes Scottie.

Sissy had to go home with Scottie so I gave her a kiss goodbye. Well, Mary should have an interesting time with Scottie. That's all I've gotta say.

**The next chapter is the Huntley Ball. I hope you liked the interaction between Eugene and Scottie. Thanks for reading and please review. (:**


	21. The Ball

**I just want to say that I very much appreciate all your input. Here's chapter 21.**

**(Johnny's POV)**

I was kissing Sissy in the athletic hallway of the school.

"Johnny, I need to go to open gym." She says stopping me from kissing her. "Can't you just ditch?" I say smirking. She smiles, rolls her eyes, and pushes me a little. "No Johnny, I want to make Varsity softball this year." She says grabbing her stuff.

"Why do you need this? You're already good at it." I say. "I want to show I'm dedicated. Sports are very important to me and my family. Well, mostly Scottie and dad." She says and smiles.

"TEST! You are dead!" Bumper yells. Guess he found my little surprise.

Sissy noticed and looked at me. I smirked and said, "Okay, long story short I planted an ink bomb in Bumper's locker." Bumper walked into the hall covered in blue ink. "You should run." She says. "Yeah, probably." I say. He stomps toward me and Sissy kisses me out of nowhere. "Run. Run!" She says pushing me. I take off sprinting.

"Get back here Test!" Bumper yells. I just need to out run him.

I run out the doors and into the parking lot. A huge white pickup comes out of nowhere but, I dodge it and keep running. "Sorry!" I yell behind my shoulder. I keep running and eventually Bumper gets tired of chasing me falls over in the grass. Ha! Take that. I heard a car horn and someone yell, "Hey! Hey you in the blue shirt!"

I look over and see the white truck I dodged earlier parked in the street and this old balding guy get out of the car. He was in black slacks and polo in the school's colors. I point to myself. "Yes, I want to talk to you son." He says walking toward me. He walks up to me and puts out his hand. "Victor Morrison, PBHS head football and track coach." He says and I shake his hand. "Uh, hi." I say.

"What's your name son?" He asks eager. "Johnny Test?" I say raising an eyebrow. "Well, Johnny. I just want to tell you that you got my attention. That's very amazing sure footedness and speed you have kid." He says impressed. "Uh thanks." I say confused.

"You're a freshman aren't you Johnny." He says. I nod.

"Ever thought of being a sprinter in track or a running back?" He asks. "Uh no." I say. "Well, I just gotta tell ya kid. I haven't seen anyone run as fast as you since Scott Blakely in 1986 when I started coaching. That boy had it and so do you." He says smiling and pointing to me.

Wait, 1986, Blakely. Mr. Blakely! "_Sports are very important to me and my family. Well, mostly Scottie and __**dad**__." _This is it! This is how I can get Mr. Blakely to like me!

"Well, here. This a track open gym schedule for the winter. Please think about it. You have potential; I can see it. Have a good one." He says and hands me a piece of paper then walks away.

If this doesn't get Mr. Blakely to like me; I don't know what will.

**(Mary's POV)**

I am so nervous. Scottie is coming any minute to pick me up. I have a bag full of stuff I'll need for tomorrow.

This is way more of a big deal than when I went to prom. I'm wearing the same dress I wore to prom and I will admit that it makes me feel pretty.

The doorbell rang and I went up to the door to answer it. My heart rate slowed down when I opened the door then sped up when I saw him.

I remember the pictures from the Huntley Ball that Mrs. Blakely showed me and I remembered that it was started in 1913. The whole style of Scottie's clothes was very traditional. He had the same outfit as his dad in the picture. Red was definitely his color.

Then he said that one word that makes me blush every time, "Hey." "Hey." I say back. "Wow, you look amazing. I can't wait to make all my friends jealous." He says smiling and taking my hand. Seriously, why does he like me so much? I'm not complaining; I'm just curious as to why he likes me.

"Okay let's take some pictures!" Mom says and dad comes in holding the camera. I let out a sigh. "Mary, you almost never do this and I want something to show your children someday when they come and visit. Besides, you don't mind do you Scottie?" She asks. "No, I don't mind. Besides, I think my mom will want pictures too." He says and smiles. I've taken pictures like this before but, never with a guy as hot as Scottie. When mom and dad are finally done, I was about to grab my bag when Scottie says, "No, I'll get that for you."

He picks it up and takes it to his car. Which is a mustang? I was very impressed.

I was about to get in when he says, "Here." He opens my door and helps me in the car. I'm definitely not used to chivalry. Scottie starts driving and periodically keeps glancing and smiling at me.

It was really quiet when Scottie asks, "So… what origin is Test from?" "Um, it's English." I say. "Oh, one of my nationalities is English. But, my surname Blakely is descended from Scotland." He says. "Oh, cool. So, what are your other nationalities?" I ask trying to continue the conversation. "I'm English, Scottish, Irish, Polish, German, and Italian. What about you?" He asks. "Well, my family lineage kind of has a little of everything but, I'm mostly English. Also, just out of curiosity, which side is the Italian from?" I ask curious.

"My dad's side. My great-grandfather was in the military during world war two and his unit was stationed in Italy working with the Italian resistance. That was how he met my great-grandmother. She was one of the female rebels in the resistance group and she knew English so my great-grandfather was able to get to know her. He ended up getting wounded in action and married her against his parent's wishes. He was from a wealthy family who sold dried goods. That was how he got admittance to Huntley. His parents' money. But, he was cut off when he married my great-grandmother. He basically had to start over so, when he got home; he used his degree in business to open his own general store. In my frat I'm poor compared to everyone else. However, I do have the lineage that most of them don't have. But, enough about that I'm probably boring the crap out of you." He says.

"Oh no, I thought it was really interesting. I think it's good that you know where you come from." I say and he smiles at me. I blush again.

"Okay, before we get there, I want you to know about my friends." He says and pulls out his phone and hands it to me. "Go to pictures and look at the 5th one in the second row." He says. I pull it up and it's him with the same 3 guys who sang to me.

"Okay, the one to my right with the buzz cut is Evan. Warning, he's kind of a smartass and a player." Scottie says.

"The really pale guy with the blonde hair is Tyler. He's nice but, he's a total nut as you probably saw from our little 'performance' on your front lawn. Also, tonight you're gonna meet this girl named Brianna, she's his date and she has a huge thing for Tyler. Don't ask me why, I really have no idea." He says.

"Then the guy with the black hair is Al. He's my best friend on campus and he's from Spain. His dad's family owns a lot of wineries in Europe and his mother is American and went to North Shore but, met Al's dad at a festival in Spain when she was studying abroad to become an ambassador. Al is at school with us because his family has a tradition of sending their children to the school where their mother was educated. In Al's case it's North Shore. His girlfriend Audrey is the one you'll be staying with. She's really cool." He explains.

"Also, that thing we did on your lawn. The first performance of that was something we did at a karaoke contest while pledging. It's on Snooptube and it should be on my channel. Tyler forced me to upload it." He says and I watch the whole thing and I was laughing when Tyler ran up to the front and ripped his shirt open.

"See, Tyler is a total nut but, I'm sure he's the reason we won. He was voted class clown at his high school and we sucked at singing so Tyler probably gave us the edge." He says still looking at the road. "You don't suck at singing." I say but, blush when I realized I said it out loud.

He looks at me and smirks then looks back at the road.

* * *

We get to his college and it looked like it was from another time… until we got to Greek row. There were guys doing drinking games and shouting at each other on the front lawns. "These guys are crazy but, they throw great parties." Scottie says.

We get to this white brick building with red shutters and ivy growing up the walls. "Welcome to Huntley House." He says and gets out and runs over to help me out of the car. He offers me his arm with a smile and I link my arm with his out of instinct.

We get in and this woman in her early 60's walks up to us. "Scottie, you know the rules." She says. "Yeah, sorry Mrs. Wilks. I'll see you when we get introduced. You have the invite right?" He asks. I hold it up and he smirks as he walks away.

"Hello dear, let me take you to the waiting area with the other young ladies." She says and smiles at me and leads me to this door and opens it and there about 20 girls in there.

I felt lost. I had no idea what was going on. "Mary!" I hear and turn around and see this girl with brown hair walking up to me. "Mary, I'm Audrey, it's so great to meet you." She says and hugs me. Okay, so this is Audrey. "Hi?" I say.

"So, you're the girl Scottie doesn't shut up about. Don't worry, I'm just kidding. He really does like you though." She says with a wink. Okay, people I don't even know actually know more about how Scottie feels about me than I do.

"Here, let me introduce you to your temporary friends for the night." She says and leads me to these two other girls.

There was this taller girl and this other girl about the same height as me. "Okay, so we're basically the four amigos dates for the night. Tyler's date, Bree, and Evan's date, Taylor, and this is Scottie's date, Mary." Audrey says introducing everyone.

"To be fair, I don't really like Evan. I'm just here because my friends are here." Taylor admits.

"So Mary, Scottie says you are in your senior year at Pork Belly Tech and your 17. Is that really true?" Bree asks me. "Yes, I've been there since I was 13." I say. They looked shocked.

"Okay, so why are we away from the guys?" I ask. "It's tradition. Girls and guys separated before the ball. Kind of like the groom can't the bride before the wedding type thing. Except none of us are getting married to our dates; thank god." Taylor says and laughs.

"Hey, I could think of worse." Bree says smirking. "Here she goes on another Tyler rant." Audrey says rolling her eyes.

"You will never understand." Bree says smirking. "Okay, Tyler is nice but, I'm just saying he's an immature nutcase." Audrey explains. "Does it look like I care? I think how he acts is cute." She says smiling.

So this is what it's like to hang out with normal teenage girls. It's kind of nice. I really don't even know these people or who they're talking about but, it's pretty entertaining. "Mary, can I see your invite? I always wanted to know what Scottie's full name is." Bree asks. "Sure." I say and she looks at it.

"Hmm, Scott Benjamin Blakely. I've always wondered." Bree says. "But, nothing is more ridiculous than Al's." Bree says pointing to Audrey. "She's right. Al's full name is so cordial and long." She says holding up her invite for me to see.

_You have been chosen to accompany __**Alejandro**__** Andres Gerardo Adolfo Juan Pablo Paz the III**_ _to the William Huntley Ball on the 23rd of November. _

"Very formal. I can see why he just goes by Al." I say agreeing with them. We all start laughing. It feels so weird but good to act like a normal girl for once. We all get called up and I follow everyone else.

We show our invite to this guy dressed up like a door man and we all fan out to find out dates. Eventually, I find Scottie. "Hey, how did things go with you?" He asks as I link my arm with his again.

"Good, I met Audrey and Bree. They're nice." I say and Scottie smiles at me.

They line us all up and Scottie leans over and says, "The seniors and juniors lead us in at the front. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." He reassures. It's a good thing Scottie is strong because, I'm nervous and scared that my legs are going to give out. We walk into this decent size ballroom and this string quartet was in the corner. Wow, this really is traditional.

We all space out on the floor and Scottie takes my waist and my right hand with his hands. I put my other hand on his shoulder from previous knowledge. "Just follow my lead." He says again. The music starts and Scottie leads me in a sequence of steps. Eventually I got the hang of it and Scottie was smiling at me the whole time.

Then, the song changes to a slightly faster one. Then, the dance changed. I'm guessing this is the fox trot.

Scottie made everything seem so easy. Is there anything he can't do? There was a break and Scottie started to introduce me to his friends. "Hey Ty, you remember Mary, right?" Scottie says. "Yeah! Hey, Tyler Novac, aka the cooliest guy in Huntley." He says and Evan says, "Yeah, if by cool you mean a huge nerd who plays crappy techno music all the time then yes he is _so _cool." Tyler hits him in the stomach. Bree laughs and I smile a little.

Then, the music started again and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and I see Al with Audrey. "Scottie, would you mind switching dates for one dance?" He asks. "Sure, don't worry, you're in good hands with Al. May I?" Scottie asks holding his arm out to Audrey. Al holds his arm out to me and I take it and then, we start dancing.

"It's nice to finally talk to you Mary. I'm Alejandro Paz the third but, please just call me Al." He says smiling. He had the same approachable air about him as Scottie. But, Scottie is still the most perfect person I've ever met. "I just want to tell you that you have a good guy after you. I came here knowing no one and Scottie was my first friend." He says.

"He never shuts his mouth about you, you know?" He adds. "Really?" I say and remember Audrey saying the same thing. "Trust me; I think Evan is going to punch him in the face if he says your name one more time." He says and laughs. Seriously, I really need to get to the bottom of this.

"Well, let's get you back to him." He says and we go to Scottie and Audrey. "Perdónme, can I have my novia back?" He asks after cutting in with Scottie. "Here she is my friend." Scottie says and smiles at me.

Scottie and I continue dancing and then, he says, "Wait a half hour more and this place will be like prom." "Okay?" I say confused as to what he meant. We didn't say anything but, his eyes never left me. Then, I noticed a DJ coming in.

Scottie saw that I noticed and said, "Yeah, the last hour of the ball; they let us play more modern music."

The lights dimmed and the DJ started talking, "Okay, Huntley let's bring down this house!" Scottie and everyother guy yelled in approval. Music started playing and I was able to get into this more. It really did feel like prom. Except this time, I had the hottest date.

"Wooooooooooh!" I heard someone yell and I saw Tyler toss off his jacket and dancing with his tie on his head, I had to laugh and Scottie was cracking up and Bree was laughing so hard she was crying. Then, after a few fast songs a slow song came up.

Scottie didn't even hesitate. I was surprised he didn't try anything while we were dancing. He just smiled at me and looked at me with _those_ eyes. He leaned into my ear and said, "I want to show you something." I just look at him and nod. He takes my hand and leads me out side.

It surprisingly was not that cold out for late November. Scottie lead me to this beautiful pond with a stone bench near it. "Scottie this is beautiful." I say as we sit on the bench. "This is part of our gardens on the property and it is beautiful but, it's not as beautiful as you." He says and my face heats up.

"Scottie?" I say. "Yeah Mary." He says looking at me intently.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask you. Why do you like me so much?" I ask and look right at him.

"Mary, my whole life, I've had girls stalking me and only liking me because, I was 'that hot guy' to them. But, you're different. You were the first to shoot my moves down, literally." He says and smiles and laughs. I smile a little too. "But, that's not all. I like everything about you. You're nice, intelligent, and beautiful." He says making me blush again.

His lips quirk into a small smile and he looks deep into my eyes. He puts his hand on my cheek and leans in and closes his eyes. His lips are full on mine and I freeze up. I didn't know how to react. Scottie had obviously done this before. I still wasn't responsive.

He pulled away and looked at me. "What's the matter? Never been kissed before?" He says jokingly and smiles but, his expression changes when I nod. "Oh God. Mary, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He says very apologetic. "No it's okay. Even I think it's a joke. I mean look at me, I'm 17 and I haven't had my first kiss 'til now." I say and do a short laugh at myself then frown.

"I didn't say it was a joke. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't done anything beyond kissing." He says and my eyes widen in shock. "Wait, so you're a… well, like me." I say in disbelief. "Does it surprise you?" He asks. "To be honest, yes it does." I say still surprised. "I can understand why you think that. It's because I don't take it lightly. If I go there, I want to make sure the girl loves me for me and not just because I'm 'that hot guy'. Also, my parents waited and I don't see why I can't." He explains.

I can't believe he just confessed what he did to me.

"Mary, I won't push you into kissing me anymore if you aren't up for…" "No, I was just taken by surprise… but, I believe it takes multiple trials to get something right though." I say scoot closer to him. "Practice makes perfect." He says smiling and pulling me closer.

He kissed me even more gently than the first time and I thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest. But, eventually I got more comfortable with it and I put my hands on the back of his neck and he took that as a sign that I wanted more. He deepened the kiss and I felt one of his hands moving up and down my back. He pulled away from me and smiled. Then, we saw the party was closing up inside.

"Here, I'll take you to Theta." He says and helps me up.

My ankles were killing me and I stumble but, luckily he catches me. "Are you okay?" He asks concerned. "Yeah, my ankles are just on fire right now." I say. "Here, let me." He says and I was taken by surprise when he picked me up and carried me. "Are you sure?" I ask.

"Oh, it's no problem. You're nothing compared to what I lift. Why? Didn't think I was strong enough?" He asks jokingly. "No, sorry. Didn't mean to threaten your masculinity." I say back and we laugh.

He gives me my bag and carries me to the building across the street and by the symbols above the door I knew it was Theta. He puts me down next to the door and kisses me lightly but, it lingered. He rested his forehead on mine and said, "Good night." "Night Scottie." I say and I walk inside. The shock didn't hit me until I walked in.

I actually kissed Scottie and he was my first kiss.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks as always for reading and please leave a review.**


	22. The Interigation

**This chapter takes place the day after the ball. (:**

**(Sissy's POV)**

"Hey, look. I finally found a way for your dad to like me?" He says waving a sheet of paper at me. He's been out all day yesterday saying he was doing experiments for Susan and he had something to tell me.

"Please tell me you aren't gonna try to convince my dad you know about hunting? Because, that totally backfired last time." I say. "No and shut up it wasn't my fault that I wasn't able to identify what kind of deer your dad had mounted on the wall in your basement." He says defensively. "Johnny, it wasn't a deer. It was an elk." I clarify.

"Well, whatever. But, here look at this." He says and hands me the piece of paper.

I grab it and read it:

_PBHS Boys Track Open Gym Schedule and Information_

"You're joining track?" I say surprised. "What are you saying? You've seen me run from Bumper. I can run fast and you know it." He says.

"Well, that is true but what's with the sudden interest in sports?" I ask. "You're old man still doesn't totally like me and your dad is a jock and holds both the school shot put record and 100 meter dash record… I figured that if I can prove I can do something he can then he'll like me." He explains. He's seriously going to do this to please my dad?

"You're seriously going to do this to please my dad?" I say out loud. "Look my dad loves your brother and I just want your dad to at least respect me a little." He says. "Well, I wouldn't base too much off Scottie. Everyone likes him; it's always been that way." I say. "Whatever, I just want your dad to at least like me if I'm going to be with you." He says.

He's doing this for me too? I smile at him and he smiles back.

Then Johnny's phone went off. He looked at it and rolled his eyes. "Susan, what do you want?" He asks annoyed. "No, I'm busy." He says. "But, I don't… Okay, fine." He says and hangs up. "Dammit, I should've stopped the Johnny coupon thing years ago." He says mad and annoyed.

"What's going on?" I ask. "My sister needs me to test something." He says and starts to walk away from my lawn. "Johnny." I say and run up to him. "Mind if I come?" I ask. "Sure, if you want." He says and smiles at me. We walk and hold hands back to his house.

We walk up to the lab after Mr. Test stopped talking to me. I like Johnny's dad but sometimes I wish he wouldn't be hanging so close to Johnny and I when I'm over.

We get to the lab. "Okay Johnny I need you to test this… Oh, hi Sissy. What are you doing here?" Susan asks. "Hey Susan, I'm just here to observe." I say and have a seat on an empty counter. Susan shrugs and hands Johnny this beaker with this blue stuff in it. "Okay, what is it and what do I do with it?" He asks taking it. "Drink and you'll see." She says and Johnny shrugs and drinks it.

Johnny's face turns greenish then Susan hands him a trash can, which he promptly throws up in.

When he was done, he said, "Susan, what the heck was that?" He was trying to drink water and spit it out to get the taste out of his mouth. "It's a prototype formula to cure upset stomachs instantly but, obviously it still needs adjustments." Susan says taking notes. "Yeah, you think. Geez, uh, that was gross." He says and I walk over and rub his back. He smirks at me.

Then this siren went off. Susan shut it off and ran to the window.

"What is it?" I ask. "My sister and your brother." She says and smirks back at us. Johnny and I look at each other then run to the window.

**(Johnny's POV)**

Susan set up this alarm so we'd know when Mary and Scottie got home. I figured spying on Mary was payback for spying on me and Sissy almost kissing in my hideout.

Scottie gets out and I notice something familiar about him that I remembered but, didn't notice 'til now. Scottie's everyday wear is converse, jeans, and a… plaid shirt. "What's with you and Scottie and plaid?" I ask. "I'll explain later." She says. "Shh." Susan says as Scottie walks over to Mary's door and helps her out.

He put his arm around her and they were laughing about something as they walked to the front door. Susan ran to the monitor and pulled up something from a surveillance camera. Guess that's new?

Then we see Scottie and Mary. There wasn't any sound but, it looked like a lot of flirting and stuff. Then, I see Mary put her hands on Scottie's shoulders. He put his hands on her waist and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Sissy, I don't mean to sound creepy but your brother is really hot. I just have to put that out there." Susan says. "I hear it a lot but, should Eugene be worried?" She asks slyly. "Oh, no, not at all. Besides, I wouldn't take him from Mary. Also, he seems like he's in love with Mary." Susan says.

I ignored them and watched Scottie and Mary. Mary kept trying to get away but Scottie wouldn't let her go. Eventually Mary opened the door and was finally able to shake him. Scottie smirked at the door then got back in his car.

"Hey Susan, got anything to teleport me back home? I want to be back in time to squeeze details out of my brother." Sissy asks. Susan gets the old teleporter machine, which I'm banned from, and teleports Sissy back home.

"C'mon, let's squeeze details out of Mary." She says. I smirk. Hey Susan and I don't usually do stuff together for fun. This should be s-ooooooo great.

**(Scottie's POV)**

I was going to drop something off for mom before I went back.

I still can't believe how great things went with Mary. I was having a really hard time saying goodnight to her. I didn't want her to go home. I would've kissed her on her porch for hours if I was able to.

God that girl drives me crazy. Mary is like my ultimate fantasy: a smart, sexy girl with glasses that are just begging to be taken off. Hey, it's been my fantasy to find a girl like that since I was like 14.

I walk in and it was dark.

"Hey mom, I have my jacket that needs to be dry-cleaned… mom?" I say trying to find the light switch. Then the lamp comes on and I jump a little. Sissy was sitting in dad's arm chair with a sly smile on her face. "H-hey little sis." I say rubbing my neck. "Hey big brother, I busted you so sit down and give me all the details and don't say no because I gave you every little detail about me and Johnny at homecoming." She says with a grin.

Well, its official, my 15 year old sister has finally caught me into a trap. I've taught her well.

"Fine, you got me." I say putting up my hands. I tell her everything about the ball and how we hung out all day today at the last home football game of the season; which was awesome because she wanted me to hold her close to keep her warm the whole time.

It was great. Also, by blind luck we got on the kiss cam at the game so I had another excuse to kiss her more. Not that she was fighting the idea.

I still couldn't believe I was her first kiss. I would've thought a girl as pretty as her would've at least had one boyfriend before me. But, she was a fast learner with kissing. She was better at it than most of the other girls I kissed on a whim. But, the only difference was that I actually wanted to kiss Mary.

When Sissy seemed satisfied she told me mom and dad went out for date night at mom's request so, Sissy was home alone. I stayed and hung out with her until 9:00 when mom and dad came home.

Although Sissy can definitely take care of herself. She was able to take down my friend Brad with a headlock when she was 13. It so great to watch my sister make a linebacker cry like a little girl. But, I just thought I would chill with my sister.

I said bye to mom and dad then got back in my car. Immediately Mary was back on my mind again. It sucks that I can't visit her for awhile because I need to focus on school and finals until winter break. Luckily that's only 3 weeks away. I got out my A*Teens CD and cranked it up.

I may not be able to see Mary but, I'm going to call her and txt her everyday if it kills me.

**(Johnny's POV)**

That was great! Mary gave us every detail about what happened with her and Scottie. I got to my room and Dukey passed out watching TV so I got my phone and started to txt Sissy.

_Me: Hey, did Scottie spill?_

_Sissy: Yeah I totally got him. What about Mary?_

_Me: Same, it was great! Also, you still didn't answer my question about you and Scottie wearing plaid all the time._

_Sissy: Okay, Scottie thought it was awesome when he was 11 that dad said we were part Scottish and Scottie started to wear plaid flannel shirts all the time and since I copied Scottie all the time when I was little, I just wore plaid too. But, it kind of grew on me and I still wear it now and, obviouisly, so does Scottie. _

_Me: Okay, that was the last thing I expected but hey that's cool. Well, night._

_Sissy: Night Johnny. (;_

Sometimes I still can't believe I'm dating Sissy. If I were to go back and tell myself when I was that I would end up dating Sissy; I probably would've punched my future-self in the face. But, that girl has me whipped in so many ways now that I can't escape her.

I haven't told her this but, I think I seriously love her.

**Finally, I got this chapter finished. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**


	23. The Open Gym

**Here's Johnny's first open gym for track.**

**(Johnny's POV)**

I was wearing this old t-shirt I had that I tore the sleeves off of long ago with a pair of shorts. I had to ask my parents to get me a pair of cross trainers but, they seemed happy that I was going out for track so that's good.

I walked out of the locker room and I hear a whistle and smirk. "The athlete look suits you." She says walking up to me and gives me a light kiss on the lips. I smile and laugh. "I really hope it does cuz I'm getting on that team if I have to kill someone." I say. "That's the spirit. See you later." She says and kisses me again before walking away.

She is so hot and she's my girlfriend.

I walk into the field house and Coach Morrison sees me and looks like his face is going to crack in half because of how much he's smiling. "Johnny, so glad to see you." He says and shakes my hand. We do these warm ups then split up.

"Alright Johnny, your with me and the sprinters." He says and we walk over to this group of guys who are all taller, older, and stronger than me. "Boys meet the newest addition, Johnny Test." Coach says introducing me. They all laugh.

"Coach, you gotta be kidding." This one guys says pointing at me with a baton. "Greg, this kid can run circles around you so shut your mouth." Coach says.

"Really Freshie? Think you can beat me?" He asks getting in my face. "Um…" "Of course he can! I've seen him run as fast if not faster than the current 100 meter record holder." Coach says talking me up. "We'll see about that." Greg says walking over to the starting blocks.

"You can beat him. I've been waiting 3 seasons for someone to put Greg in his place. Just imagine that big ugly kid chasing you and smoke him." He says and I smirk at him making fun of Bumper. "Know how to use blocks?" He asks. "I think so." I say. I've been watching sprinting videos on snooptube to give me ideas. I set myself up on the blocks.

"You're going down bean pole." Greg says. I glare at him then, I close my eyes and think of Bumper hunting me down.

"Mark…" I set my feet. "Set…" I get ready to take off. The whistle goes off and I take off thinking Bumper is chasing me down. I get to the line and… I actually beat Greg. No I killed him! "That a boy Johnny!" Coach yells in approval. "What the hell?" Greg says staring at me and he looked like he was going to throw a fit. I smirk at him.

"Um, Vic." This guy with a stop watch says. He showed coach the stop watch and Coach walked over to me smiling that huge smile again. "Johnny, you got a 10.4 time." He says clapping me on the back. "Is that good?" I say confused. "Johnny, that's only one second off from the record." He says enthusiastically. I smiled.

Yes! I can finally prove to Mr. Blakely that I'm worth something!

"Nice job son." He says and shakes my hand. Okay, I've definitely gotten better at track since I was 11. Track is actually really cool.

**(Sissy's POV)**

The batting cage is in an area next to the field house behind this wall.

During water breaks my teammates like looking through this randomly placed window to check out the guys running on the track. "Hey Sissy, isn't that your boyfriend?" Alex, one of my friends, says and I run over.

I see Johnny doing sprint jog drills around the track but, he was doing really well. He had long since lost his shirt and I smiled. I've never seen his shirt off til now but I wish I saw him like that sooner. He's not built but he has a good amount of lean muscle on him.

I smirked and said, "Yes, that is _my_ boyfriend." "Good for you." She says envious and we laugh.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I was walking out when coach said, "Johnny!" I turn around and he shakes my hand again. "Good job today." He says. "Thanks." I say.

"Also, I saw you with Sissy Blakely in the hall when I walked out of the coach's office. Is she your girlfriend?" He says. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend. How do you even know her?" I ask. "I never miss a Blakely. Her father was the legend of the school and her brother was as if not better than their father. Also, Sissy is an amazing softball player. She's a great pitcher. Their family has athleticism in their genetic code. Well, have a good one Johnny." He says and walks out.

I get to the locker room and I hear, "Hey!" I look behind me and see Greg. "You think you're so great cuz coach likes you and your fast? Well guess what kiss-ass? I'm the team captain and you don't want to piss me off." He says and walks out.

Okay, that guy is a total tool. I beat him in one race and he's all pissed. Pathetic. I get out and I skateboard home but, not before I drop Sissy off and kiss her goodbye. Still weird why I was so against admitting I liked her. She's like the hottest and coolest girl I've ever met.

I get home and eat dinner. My parents were so excited I joined track for some reason. They probably asked like a billion questions. I was finally able to go to my room. I'm kind of glad Sissy forces me to finish my homework at school because I'm really tired.

I fall on my bed and pass out.

**(Sissy's POV)**

I can't get the image of Johnny with his shirt off out of my head.

I bite my lip and I blush every time I think about it. It just gives me another reason to love him. I really do love him but, I don't know if he thinks the same about me. I really hope so.

Also, I kind of like that he's turning into a jock sort of. Besides, I think he's going to look so hot in a track uniform. Now, I know another reason why girls went so crazy over Scottie. A guy in an athletics uniform for the school makes him that much more desirable.

I seriously can't wait for spring.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated. **


	24. The Study Session

**Finals are coming and Sissy is trying to help Johnny. What's going to happen?**

**(Johnny's POV)**

Sissy was trying to make me study but, I didn't care anymore. I kept getting distracted by everything she was doing.

"Okay Johnny, name the general of the confederate army during the civil war?" She asks biting on the end of her pen looking at the study guide. I wish my lips were where that pen was right now.

Ugh, I'm so bored right now.

"General… Eh, who cares?" I say bored. "Johnny, c'mon. I want you to pass history. It's the only C you have left. You've been doing really well with straight B's and one A in shop class. Now, take this seriously." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Ugh, I don't care. I'm tired; can't we take a break?" I ask complaining.

**(Sissy's POV)**

Johnny is being really agitating but he's usually like this when we do homework so why should I be surprised?

Well, I guess we could. I have been forcing him to study for the past 2 hours. "Okay, fine. What do you want to do?" I ask. "Well, I have an idea…" He says slyly then he starts kissing me. Again, why am I not surprised? But, hey who cares. This is another reason why I like the hideout at Johnny's house. No one can bother us down here.

I mean we usually kiss and make out down here anyway when we watch movies and stuff but this time it was different. The air felt thicker and I don't know if it was just me or being tired from studying but I was welcoming it gladly. I pulled his short sleeve blue jacket he usually wears off and throw it away.

I put my hands on the back of his head to keep him there and deepen the kiss.

Ever since homecoming I could never get enough of kissing him. I felt his hands running up and down my sides. I had to shudder. Why does this have to feel so good and right? Eventually, we break apart and just look at each other.

"Sissy?" He says breathing heavy. "Yeah." I say and run my hand down the side of his face. I stare into his eyes that are looking at me in that way that I always love. "Um, I. I love you." He stutters but he looks totally serious.

I was shocked. He really said it!

"Really?" I say. "Yeah, I totally get if you don't feel that way but…" I cut him off by kissing him. "Okay, does that mean you love me too?" He asks confused. "What do you think?" I say smirking and he smirks back kisses me again.

Okay, now my life is officially perfect.

We probably make out for the next 10 minutes then stop and catch our breath. My phone goes off and it's my mom here to pick me up. "Bye." He says kisses me again. "Bye and I love you." I say and feel like I'm going to explode when I say it. He smiles at me and we both laugh and I smile and wave at him before I go up the stairs.

**(Johnny's POV)**

Sissy leaves and then I start to go a little crazy.

She loves me back! I probably look like I've gone insane but who cares. Sissy Blakely admitted she loves me back! I go up and eat dinner then I walk by my sisters room and notice something that I never thought would happen.

All the Gil pictures were gone. Wow, the 6 year obsession finally ended! Well, guess Scottie and Eugene finally made them get over Gil for good.

I walk to my room and watch TV with Dukey.

**(Mary's POV)**

Susan and I finally cleaned out all the Gil pictures and everything from our room and the lab. It's been something we've been meaning to do for a while.

"I can't believe it's finally done." Susan says walking in and puts the last of the Gil stuff under to disintegrator ray and they get vaporized to ashes.

"I know right? Why were we so in love with Gil again?" I ask because I couldn't even think back to the specific reason. "Because we were stupid adolescents that didn't know any better." Susan says and we both laugh.

"I mean now that I think about it? I have no idea why I thought Gil was the hottest guy ever; he obviously isn't." I say think about Scottie with his shirt off from that one newspaper article.

"I know, I mean he is good-looking and everything but, I know what a good boyfriend type is now. Sure Eugene isn't a perfect 10 by any standard but, he actually is intelligent and knows how to treat a girl." Susan says.

"Yeah, I actually found a perfect 10 and I still can't believe he likes me. He's strong, smart, sweet and handsome… no that's an understatement… Scottie is so sexy." I say with a sigh and Susan and I both laugh.

"It's weird that we both have boyfriends now, isn't it?" Susan says. "Tell me about it. But, having one is so great." I say and Susan says, "Totally agreed."

We laugh again but then Susan says, "Eugene doesn't like Scottie though for some reason. He thinks I'm going to break up with him for Scottie." I look at her not knowing what to think. "Mary, I would never take him from you. Besides, I like Eugene a lot. It's just that he's so ridiculous sometimes." Susan says and I smile.

"We should find a way to make them hang out. Maybe we should get Sissy to get in on a deal with us?" I suggest.

"I know exactly what you're thinking." Susan says with a sly grin. This could either end good or horribly but, I want to ensure Eugene that my boyfriend is not going to steal Susan from him. "We'll put the plan in motion during winter break. Agreed?" I say smiling and holding out my hand. "Agreed." She says shaking my hand.

"We're such geniuses." We both say and laugh again.

**Hope you liked the bonding moment with Susan and Mary. Thanks for reading and please review. (:**


	25. The Break begins

**Here's when finals are over. Hope you like it.**

**(Johnny's POV)**

I finished my history final and handed it in to Mr. Vaughn. He had one of those scan-tron machines with him so he scanned my test through and showed me my score. Yes! 83.6%. I nodded at him and did a fist pump on the way back to my seat.

Okay, now I'm glad Sissy forced me to study.

I look at the clock. Only 5 more minutes until I go skiing at Mount Pork Belly Ski Resort with Sissy, Susan, and Eugene. Hey, it pays when your sister has a rich boyfriend who's also sort of your friend. We're going right after school and I'm so pumped!

The bell rings and I run out in the hallway.

I find Sissy and we go to outside the school where Eugene and Susan are waiting for us. "Ready?" I say pumped. "Duh! I've been looking forward to this all week." She says excited and we run to Eugene's car.

This is gonna be so cool!

**(Scottie's POV)**

My last final just ended and I just wanted to get out of here.

Al was already back in Spain for break and I was going home too… but, I have a little stop to see Mary planned before I really go home. I packed my suitcase last night and it was in my car already. I am out of here. I drive back to Pork Belly and get to the Test's house.

God, I hope she's home.

I knock on the door. Mr. Test opens the door and smiles at me. "Scottie, good to see you." He says shaking my hand. "Great to see you too Mr. Test. It's been a while. Um, is Mary home sir?" I ask. "Yes, she's in the lab. Everyone else is skiing and I need to go to the store." He says.

"Is it still okay if I see her?" I ask aching to see Mary again. I've waited 3 damn long weeks and I studied for and took 5 stupid finals. "Of course you can." He says letting me in. I hang my jacket on this coat rack and walk up stairs.

"Scottie." Mr. Test says. "Yes sir?" I say back. "Just keep the door open." He says and I laugh but say, "Yes sir." I find my way to the lab and the door was open. I see Mary typing on the computer in the lab. She was wearing her lab coat again and I was going crazy.

Time to sweep her off her feet like I've always wanted to.

**(Mary's POV)**

I was typing some last minute stuff on the computer. Finals were over at Tech yesterday and everyone else was skiing. I was happy to have peace and quiet at the house.

I kept typing but, I froze then gasped when someone hugged me gently from behind and kissed my neck. "Hey." He says. "Scottie?" I say shocked and turn my head to face him only to be met by his lips. My head felt like it was in a haze. A haze filled with nothing but, me and Scottie.

He stopped and rested his forehead on mine and said, "I missed you. A lot." I blushed and said, "Y-yeah, I missed you too."

He kept kissing me from where he was. "Hey, remember when I said you looked cute in that lab coat?" He asks after breaking away from me and looking at me. "Y-yeah, why?" I ask. "Well, it was kind of an understatement. It makes you look so good. It completes the fantasy." He says kissing me again.

Fantasy?

"Fantasy?" I say out loud. "Yeah, you are like my ultimate fantasy, especially now. A sexy girl with glasses and a lab coat working in a lab…" He explains further kissing my neck. I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks confused raising an eyebrow at me. "Did you really just call me sexy?" I ask not believing him. "Yeah, I definitely think you are." He says totally honest. "Sexy just isn't a word most guys use to describe me." I explain. "Mary, stop letting people label you like that. You're beautiful and sexy to me." He says and I blush and feel like my legs are going to give out.

He turns me around so we're face to face. His eyes gazing right into mine and he smiles at me. My hands were on his chest.

His perfect, toned chest.

He leaned down to kiss me again and I couldn't get over how good this felt. Hormones are so horrible and great. He pulls my lab coat off me and lets it fall to the floor. He rubs my arms and I sigh.

"Wait, this doesn't seem fair does it?" He asks smirking at me and stops kissing me. "What do you mean?" I ask confused trying to catch my breath. "That you had to take something off and I didn't." He says then takes his hands off me. "Scottie, what are you…" But, I couldn't finish my sentence.

Scottie was undoing the buttons on his shirt and I can feel my heart beat faster with each button that he undoes. He takes off his shirt and lets it fall to the floor with my lab coat. My face feels like it's on fire.

Is this seriously happening? Scottie, the hottest guy I've ever met, just took off his shirt in front of me. I hope I'm not drooling.

God his body looks so perfect. It looks like it was chiseled from stone. He walks up to me and I just stare at him. "Mary, it's okay. You can touch me. I trust you." He says and gives me a reassuring smile.

He takes my right hand and puts it on his chest. I shudder as I let my hand run down his torso. I bite my lip when I get to his abs. Oh god. I run my hand over them and I'm trying to keep myself from going crazy. "Mary." He says cupping my cheek in his hand. I look at him.

"Mary, I'm not going to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with and you know where I stand on it from when I told you at the ball. I just want to know if you trust me enough to let me treat you like you deserve to be treated." He asks holding my hands in his. I look at him and I was shocked. I couldn't speak so I nod at him and he nods back and he picks me up like he did after the ball I put my arms around his neck and look at him.

This is like every girl's dream and it's happening to me!

Scottie puts me so I'm sitting on this counter in the lab and kisses me again. His hands were wandering up and down my back. "Mary, I'm going to try something; just let me know if you don't like it." He says softly. "O-okay." I stutter and he kisses me again.

I didn't get it. He isn't trying anything. What is he… Oh. I felt something brush my bottom lip and it took me a second to realize what it was. The scientist in me was curious and the normal 17 year old teenager in me wanted it. I opened my mouth a little and my eyes widened. Ugh, I hate hormones. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck and pull him on top of me.

Okay, making out is the best thing ever.

I was running my hand through his hair and running my other hand down his stomach by some weird instinct and because I really wanted to. I heard him groan as he continues to kiss me and I couldn't believe that I'm able to get that reaction from him.

We were like that for a while but then… "Hey Mary, I'm back early and…" Susan stops talking immediately. Scottie and I stop abruptly. Then we just stare at each other. Susan looked totally in shock. But, then it's like Scottie wasn't even fazed.

"Sorry, I probably should go home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He says and kisses me one more time before getting back on his feet and gets his shirt.

He puts it back on and starts to button it up again as he walks out. "Susan." He says with a curt nod and a friendly smile at her. She looked paralyzed with shock. Scottie walks out. Susan watches him leave then looks at me.

"Look Susan, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that in the lab with Scottie." I say trying to apologize.

"Mary…" She starts. "Um… yeah." I say unsure getting up and walking over to her. I get over to her and she grabs my shoulders and says, "You need to tell me everything!" Huh? "You're not mad?" I say surprised. "Mary, I just saw you making out with an extremely hot guy; you are telling me about it." She says enthusiastic.

I give her every detail and we had another nice bonding moment like we did last week disposing of all the Gil stuff. I still couldn't believe what just happened between me and Scottie.

It was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**(Sissy's POV)**

Skiing was awesome!

Well, it was until Eugene hit a tree and had to go to the infirmary station. He was okay but, still. I was sitting in my room listening to music and putting my skis back in my closet when I heard the front door open. I heard someone walking up the stairs.

Then, Scottie walks into my doorway grinning. He ran up to me and picked me up and hugged me. "Hey Scottie, what's up with you?" I ask unsure why he was acting like this. "Siss, I'm in love." He says and I laugh. "Fine, you can laugh and tease me all you want. Cuz I'm so in love right now, I don't care." He says with a totally dazed expression on his face.

"Did you see Mary earlier?" I ask slyly. "Um… Yeah. What? You guys were skiing and she was working in the lab alone and I decided swept her off her feet." He says.

"Scottie, I'm not oblivious. I see all the signs of what you were doing." I say and see part of his shirt collar sticking up and his hair was messed up. "I know, it was so worth it. But, then Susan walked in and caught me making out with Mary on a counter in the lab." He says rubbing the back of his neck smirking. I had to fight the urge to laugh.

I can just picture that whole situation in my head and it seemed hilarious!

"Was Susan freaked out? Tell me about it." I say eager. "Well, let's see… I was making out with her sister shirtless on a counter top in their lab and her jaw looked like it was going to become unhinged so, what do you think?" He says rhetorically and we laugh.

I can just see the expression on Susan's face.

* * *

I was in my room when, my phone was going off. I look at it and see a random number. I raise an eyebrow at it but I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I say. "Hey Sissy, its Mary." Mary says.

"Oh, hey Mary. What's up?" I ask. "Well, Susan and I have a little proposition concerning all of our boyfriends…" She starts. Okay, a plan from two geniuses. This should be great. "Whatever it is I'm in." I say and smirk to myself. She explains the plan to me and I thought it was perfect.

The guys may not like it but, I sure like what's on the girls' side of the plan.

This is gonna be kind of fun.

**What's the plan exactly? Find out in chapter 26. Hope you liked the chapter and please review. (:**


	26. The 'Bonding'

**Nothing new to say other than thank you for all the great responses. Here's chapter 26.**

**(Johnny's POV)**

Sissy told me to wait out in front of my house for her to hang out. As I was waiting and freezing my butt off, I was thinking that something wasn't right for some reason.

I was waiting when I saw Scottie's car pull up to the house. What's Scottie doing here? I shrug. Maybe him and Mary have a date or something. Scottie walks out with a bouquet of flowers. He walks up to me smiling.

"Hey Johnny what's up?" He asks looking at the house. "Waiting for your sister. What about you?" I ask. "Sort of like you. I'm waiting for your sister. But, she told me to wait out here for her." He explains.

Alright, now something definitely doesn't seem right.

Then, Eugene's limo pulls up and Eugene gets out. "What the heck are you doing here? Here to steal my Susan are you?" Eugene asks glaring at Scottie. Scottie rolls his eyes and says, "I'm here for _Mary._" "Whatever _dreamboat_, I know you want my Susan." Eugene says getting in Scottie's face. "Dude, I have negative interest in Susan and stop doing this crap. Don't you remember what happened last time? I don't want to do that again." Scottie says.

"Guys, stop! Look doesn't something about this not seem right at all?" I ask. They both look at me. "Think about it, all of our girlfriends asked us to meet here. Something has to be up?" I say and they both start to come to the same conclusion as me.

Seriously, what is going on?

Then the door opens and my sisters and Sissy walk out. I was confused. "Hey boys." Sissy says with a smirk. "How did you get in my house?" I ask really confused. "I cut through some yards and went in through the back door. But, that's not important." She explains still smirking and crossing her arms.

Scottie looked like he didn't care what was going on. He walked up to Mary and gave her the flowers. "Hey beautiful." Scottie says and tries to kiss her but she steps back with a knowing grin on her face. "Thanks Scottie, it's very sweet of you." She says looking at the flowers he gave her.

"Look, what the heck is going on?" I ask. The girls look at each other and smirk. "Okay boys, we asked you to meet here to settle something. If we're going to be dating you guys. We need all of us to get along. So Susan, Mary and I are going to have a girl's day out to go shopping and talk about… girl stuff and you guys are going to hang out together and play nice." Sissy explains.

"No, no, no, no. I am not hanging out with _him_." Eugene says mad and pointing at Scottie. "In a way, I agree. But, only for the reason that you are completely delusional." Scottie says.

"Hey, you boys are going to hang out and that's final." Susan says. "Really? What's going to happen if we don't my darling?" Eugene asks and Susan grins slyly. They all smirk and laugh at us. We look at each other then back at them. "Oh, we aren't going to. But, the microchips in your necks will." Susan says back.

What?! We all reach for our necks reflexively.

"But how?" Scottie asks. "Oh, c'mon. You were there. Didn't you feel a slight pinch on the back of your neck when we kissed yesterday?" Mary asks smirking. Scottie smirked back at her and said, "Well done." "How are these things going to _make_ us hang out exactly?" Eugene asks. "You boys need to stay within a certain area of each other or else… you will be shocked. Literally." Susan explains.

Well, I actually don't mind hanging out. It's just that Eugene and Scottie are going to be fighting the whole time. Well, Eugene will be anyway.

Mary presses a button on a controller and then they walk over to Mary's car. "Bye boys. Play nice." Mary says as they drive away. "So what now?" Scottie asks. "We'll hang out at my place." Eugene says annoyed and gets in his limo. Scottie and I just follow him. We get in the limo and it was just awkward silence.

Then I said, "Can we listen to music or something?" "Sure, that sounds cool. Unless _Richie Rich_ over here objects?" Scottie says. Well, that's actually a fair comment. Eugene is always bashing Scottie. "Fine _Prince Charming_, radio's right next to you." Eugene says glaring at Scottie.

Scottie flicks around with the dial then we get the local variety station. "Alright, welcome to our throwback hour where we play you all your favorites from the 80's and 90's. This first song is taking it back to 1999." The DJ says.

There was clapping and then this guy started talking:

_Ladies and gentlemen;_  
_this is Mambo No. 5!_

This techno/big band music comes up and I see both Eugene and Scottie looking away from each other but they were both nodding to the beat. Okay, this might be good. Scottie started to sing along to the lyrics.

_One, two, three, four, five,_  
_Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride,_  
_To the liquor store around the corner,_  
_The boys say they want some gin and juice,_  
_But I really don't wanna,_  
Eugene joined in and they were both singing. It was kind of awesome. I was trying not to burst out laughing .They were getting really into it. Like it was their jam or something.

_Beer bust, like I had last week,_  
_I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap,_  
_I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita,_  
_And as I continue you know they're getting sweeter,_  
_So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord,_  
_To me flirting is just like a sport,_  
_Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it,_  
_Please set in the trumpet,_

They were actually looking at each other and started singing again.

_A little bit of Monica in my life,_  
_A little bit of Erica by my side,_  
_A little bit of Rita is all I need,_  
_A little bit of Tina is what I see,_  
_A little bit of Sandra in the sun,_  
_A little bit of Mary all night long,_  
_A little bit of Jessica here I am,_  
_A little bit of you makes me your man,_

This is hilarious! They were getting really into it again and they were doing weird gestures on each one.

But, Scottie was even more hilarious and kind of disturbing to me when Mary's name came up in the song cuz he did this weird hip thrust thing each time it was said. I don't really want to image of him and Mary doing that in my head. But, he probably doesn't want that image of me and Sissy doing that so I guess we're even.

The song was over and Scottie and Eugene laughed and did this weird handshake thing. Okay, am I missing something?

"Dude, you know Lou Bega?" Scottie says shocked. "Yeah, who doesn't? 90's music is awesome." Eugene says. "Hey, remember Chumbawamba?" Scottie says waving his phone at him.

Alright, they literally hated each other 5 minutes ago but now they are acting like they're friends? Well, at least they don't hate each other anymore.

"Play it, my good man." Eugene says and they play this really weird random song about booze, I think, it was probably one of the weirdest songs I've ever heard. "That was awesome." Eugene says and they high five again. It was like this for pretty much the entire time we hung out.

We were hanging out at Eugene's in this place that can only be described as the best man cave ever. It had an awesome flat screen TV, really comfortable lounge chairs, a pool table, video games, it was like the souped up version of my hideout.

We were playing videogames and Scottie died like 15 times in a row. Wow, Sissy wasn't kidding when she said Scottie sucked at videogames. "Such bullcrap!" Scottie says throwing his controller at the floor. "Wow, Scottie you suck." I say pausing the game.

"Yeah, videogames… not my thing. Like at all! This is probably the one thing I definitely and freely admit I totally suck at." Scottie says.

"Hey, let's shoot some pool." Eugene says. We start playing a game on the pool table and Scottie was kicking our butts. "Eugene!" We look and see Eugene's mom. "Mom! I have friends over!" Eugene says sort of embarrassed. "Eugene, you need to clean your room and I better not see you in your lab until it's clean." She says. "Mom, I'll do it later okay." Eugene says and his mom leaves.

Scottie pats him on the back. "It's alright man. My mom can be like that sometimes with me too." Scottie says.

"She can't embarrass you as much as mine." Eugene says. "No, trust me. She would always try to set me when I was 16 with her friends' daughters and it was driving me insane because they were all psychos. You just need to do what I did and talk to her. Just tell her your almost an adult and you can do things for yourself. She'll get you." Scottie says. "I guess I could try that. Thanks." Eugene says. "No problem man." Scottie says and we continue to play pool.

We all get a txt and the girls were telling us that we could meet them back at the house. We got in the limo and Scottie and Eugene kept playing weird 90's music again. But, it was funny as hell to watch them sing it! I just laughed at them the whole time bonding over music that was in like 15 years ago. By the time we got back to my house,

Sissy and my sisters were waiting for us.

I walk out and Sissy says, "So, how did it go?" "Take a look. I think we created a monster." I say smirking with a laugh and pointing to Scottie and Eugene. They had an arm thrown over each other's shoulders and singing and laughing.

"Are they drunk or something?" Susan asks. "Nope, they've just been having a bromance pretty much the entire time." I say thinking this was priceless. They see Mary and Susan then let go of each other immediately. "Uh, it was cool hanging out Eugene." Scottie says going for a handshake. Eugene shakes his hand and says, "Yeah it was cool. Hey, sorry for judging you before." "Hey no problem man." Scottie says then looks at Mary and smirks.

"Hey, it's only 5. I can take you out to dinner like I planned earlier." Scottie says. Mary smirks and grabs his hand and they walk to Scottie's car.

Eugene and Susan walk away together and then I felt my hand being grabbed.

"Then, there were two." Sissy says and we both laugh. "Hey, want to go to the hideout and _watch a movie?_" She asks smirking. It was kind of our code for going to the hideout and making out. Well, technically, I actually do put in a movie but we just don't watch it. "Sounds good to me." I say smirking and letting her drag me to the backyard.

Even though Sissy and my sisters tricked us, it was actually a great plan and I spent the whole day laughing at Scottie and Eugene bonding so it didn't totally suck.

**I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. All rights go to Lou Bega and Chumbawamba. On the upside, now Scottie and Eugene are getting along. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	27. The Old Friend

**Chapters from now on might be slow on the update because of school. But, I promise to keep writing.**

**(Sissy's POV)**

I was walking to Johnny's house. I turned the corner and froze.

I saw Johnny talking with this other girl and laughing. Who the heck is she? Johnny wouldn't cheat on me. Would he? No, it's very unlikely. But, that still doesn't mean I'm just going to sit here while another girl tries to flirt with him. Johnny is mine!

I walk up to Johnny smirk at him. I hug him. "Hey Johnny." I say and kiss him. I'll make sure this girl knows he's mine. "Hey." He says looking at me and smiling. "So, uh, who are you?" I ask the girl raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm Jillian. I'm a friend of Johnny's." She says.

**(Johnny's POV)**

Sissy is acting kind of weird. She kind of looks jealous or something.

"Well, I'm Sissy. Johnny's _girlfriend." _She says putting emphasis on girlfriend. Is she really jealous of Jillian? "Oh Johnny has told me all about you." Jillian says back smiling. "Wait you don't want to date Johnny?" She asks. I look at her confused.

"Um, no I have a boyfriend and Johnny is too young for me and at this point not my type. No offense Johnny." Jillian says. "Hey it's cool." I say but I think. Wait, Jillian never told me she had a boyfriend. "You have a boyfriend?" I say confused. "Um yeah, I've had one for the past year." She says.

Then, I heard someone else join in. "Hey Johnny bro." Gil says walking over to us. "And hey Jill." He says then starts making out with her in front of us.

What?! Gil and Jillian? I mean I knew Gil had a girlfriend but, Jillian really?

Once they were finally done, I was just looking at them really confused. "Wait, Gil, you've been dating Jillian this whole time?" I say really confused. "Yeah Johnny bro! Well, I have to clear the driveway and stuff. I'll be back." He says and kisses Jillian before leaving. I look at Jillian again.

"Okay, start talking cuz I'm really confused." I say. Jillian laughs a little. "Yeah, well you knew Gil had that little crush on me when we we're 15. Well, it took him until senior year to ask me out. He asked me to go to the winter formal with him and I just said yes. I thought it would be fun… and it was." Jillian says looking at Gil starting up the snow blower in the driveway.

"No offense but, what do you talk about with him considering Gil is Gil?" Sissy asked curious. "Well, I know Gil isn't really gifted with intelligence but, he's really fun and nice." Jillian explains.

Then we hear the snow blower stop working and Gil looked even more confused than usual. He looked into the tube where the snow comes out and hits the snow blower. It starts working and shoots snow at Gil's face and he fell over. "Whoa, snow is angry stuff." He says a little freaked out.

We look at Jillian again. "Like I said, he's still fun and nice." Jillian says. Well, I learn something new every day.

We talked to Jillian until Gil was done and then we said goodbye.

I walked into my house with Sissy and said, "Were you jealous of Jillian?" I ask with a smirk. She smirks back, shoves me a little and says, "Shut up." We both laugh. My parents were really happy for some reason that me and my sisters were all dating someone.

So, they are throwing some kind of Christmas party at our house. Eugene, Eugene's mom, Sissy, Scottie, Mr. Blakely, and Mrs. Blakely are going to be here. It could be interesting.

* * *

The party was a little crazy but, it was fun! Mr. Blakely actually let loose a little bit and didn't freak me out so much. He actually shook my hand when I beat him in charades! But, he still doesn't totally like me.

Sissy was at a sleepover at one of her friend's houses so I was just chilling out at home and playing videogames.

The doorbell rang and my dad ran to the door. "Scottie! Come in!" He says. "Hi Mr. Test." Scottie says back happily. "Mary should be down in a minute." Dad says. "Good, so how have you been?" Scottie asks. "Very good, thank you." Dad says.

"Hey Scottie." Mary says walking down the stairs. "Hey, ready to go to the movies?" Scottie asks grinning. "Yes! Let's go." Mary says grabbing Scottie's hand. "You kids have fun but be careful." Dad says. "Don't worry, I promise I'll take care of her." Scottie says smiling and then he and Mary walk out.

Dad walks back in the kitchen and says, "Lila, I really like Scott and Karen's son." "Scottie is such a nice young man." Mom says back in agreement. "I really hope Mary keeps him." Dad says. "So do I. Scottie would be an amazing son-in-law! Plus, I don't think Mary will do that. Scottie is intelligent, driven, and handsome. Young men like him are difficult to find." Mom says.

Seriously, sometimes I wonder if my parents like Scottie more than me. But, Sissy said that almost everyone loves him so I guess I shouldn't be that worried.

Plus, I wouldn't mind Scottie as my brother-in-law. He's cool and he's Sissy's brother so I wouldn't mind having him around all the time.

I also never minded Eugene either. He's the only guy who wasn't put off by Susan's attitude and… okay having a rich brother-in-law would be awesome! The future could be pretty good if my sisters stay with Scottie and Eugene.

It's something I could definitely get used to.

**Hope you liked the filler and please review. (:**


	28. The New Year

**It's New Year's Eve! Hope you like it! XD**

**(Johnny's POV)**

I was getting up early in the morning.

It was New Year's Eve and I got a txt from Scottie yesterday asking if I wanted to see something funny. Well, he usually doesn't let me down there so I said yeah. I didn't even know what was going on but, I hope it's gonna be good.

Scottie's car pulls up and I run outside. I get in and I see Scottie, that guy Tyler, and… Eugene? Well, Eugene went from hating Scottie to becoming his bestfriend so I shouldn't be too surprised. I still wanted to know what we were doing.

I get in the car and Scottie starts driving.

"Um, Scottie what are we doing?" I ask. "You guys are joining me and Tyler on our favorite day of the year. Tyler explain." Scottie says slightly devious. Tyler turns around and says, "Alright, last year on New Year's Eve, Scottie and I gave Evan a rude awakening. Now, it's just a tradition we want to keep up. Evan likes sleeping in 'til noon a lot so we like waking him up early to piss him off. We have a whole plan to wake him up and we brought you guys along since Scottie says you guys are cool."

"I'm up for it." Eugene says. "Me too, I'm so game!" I say excited.

"Sweet. Johnny, would you like to film it so we can send it to Al? He likes seeing Evan get pissed off. It's one of his favorite past times." Tyler asks handing me his phone. "Sure." I say smiling and taking it.

"How far away does this guy live?" Eugene asks. "Not far. Just one town over and he lives in a huge mansion that makes my family's look like a shack." Tyler says.

"You have a mansion too?" I ask.

"Yeah man, my dad owns and founded Novac Custom Athletics. He's a self made man but, Evan's family is_ old money_ so his family thinks my family is trash. I mean, Evan's kind of a dick too but, he's better than his dad. Mr. Davidson is such a snooty bastard. He always treats my dad like crap at the yacht club. I know, rich people problems, right?" Tyler says and all of us laugh. "This guy knows what I'm talking about." Tyler says and he and Eugene high five and keep laughing.

Well, I guess a lot of rich families know other rich families.

We pull up to this huge mansion that looks more like a freaking castle. "Told you it was ridiculous." Tyler says. I see Scottie getting an air horn, a pot and a spoon, and the mega phone he had from awhile ago. Then Tyler pulled out a bucket with a lid on it. "C'mon." Scottie says handing Eugene the pot and spoon.

We walk up to this huge door and Scottie rings the doorbell. The door opens and this middle-aged lady opens it.

"Hi Edna. Can we come in?" Scottie asks. "Yeah, we have a little New Year's surprise for Evan." Tyler says laughing a little. "Well, young Mr. Davidson is still asleep. But, I'll allow you boys in." She says in this British accent. "Thanks Edna." Scottie says.

"Okay follow us." Tyler says like a kid on Christmas. This is gonna be awesome! We get to this door and Tyler says, "Okay Johnny, start it up." I start recording. Tyler looks into the camera. "Okay, it's 8:07 am and Evan is sleeping and we're gonna wish him a happy new year's eve." Tyler says and Scottie opens the door.

Evan looked like he was in a coma.

Scottie walked like a stealth marine over to Evan he put the air horn next to Evan's ear and did a 3 count with his fingers then pressed the button. It was really loud and Evan looked freaked out. Tyler poured the bucket, which was filled with ice water, on Evan and the whole time Eugene was hitting the pot with the spoon.

Evan looked pissed, freaked out, and annoyed. "What the hell you bastards?!" Evan yelled pissed off.

We were all laughing and I was still filming. This was pure gold!

We stopped laughing and Scottie took the mega phone and went right up to Evan's face and yelled, "Happy New Year!" Evan knocked it out of Scottie's hand and Evan shoved us out. "Assholes." Evan says before slamming his door.

"Happy New year's eve, asshole!" Tyler says and we all start laughing again. "Get it all Johnny?" Scottie asks. "You know it!" I say with a sly grin. "Al is gonna cry when he sees this." Tyler says taking his phone back.

* * *

We were at the Blakely's house watching the TV waiting for the countdown. 30 seconds… 20 seconds… 10 seconds… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy New Year!

We were all going crazy and Sissy kissed me out of nowhere. This is by far the best New Year's Eve ever! Now that it's a new year, the one thing I want is to get Mr. Blakely's respect.

I just hope I can do it with track.

**The next chapter will kind of jump ahead to the spring. Just so you all know. Thanks you for reading and please review. (: **


	29. The Race

**Johnny's moment of truth. Sorry, it took so long to update. High school keeps me busy. Enjoy!**

**(Sissy's POV)**

I was putting my stuff away. Coach Flint wanted me to watch film of my recent games.

I thought I was alone in the locker room. The door opened. I glanced and saw my _favorite _person.

Janet gives me a snide smile. "What are you looking at?" I ask and cross my arms. "I was looking at nothing. Well, I guess I was looking at you but, you're pretty much nothing." She says with a smug smile and snide laugh.

"At least I wasn't dropped on my ass at the Sadie Hawkins assembly." I say and laugh at the memory. She gave me the dirtiest look and I smirked at her.

Janet is captain of the cheerleading squad as a freshman, so she's pretty much queen of the shallow pool early in life. Anyway, during one of their routines at the assembly she was tossed in the air but her team failed to catch her and she fell flat on her ass. The whole gym went quiet but then Johnny and I both burst out laughing. Everyone else joined in and Janet yelled at her team and ran from the gym. It was priceless!

She lets out a deep breath and then says, "Whatever, you're just jealous that I'm the one who's going to prom. Not you."

Janet has recently started to flirt with this senior that's also one of Johnny's newest nemeses: Greg Malum.

He's one of the most popular guys in the school and he's also a huge jerk. He's about 5' 11'', has light blonde hair and brown eyes, and all the girls think he's hot for some reason. I don't see it. He has a reputation of 'getting around' a lot with girls; which is actually true according to Scottie. Greg was bumped up to varsity his freshman year to be the starting running back for the football team. So as the Varsity quarterback, Scottie had to deal with Greg a lot. Greg has always been a huge player; even when he was a freshman it was rumored that he had a one night thing with this girl who was a junior.

Well, to get to the point, Greg asked Janet to go to Prom with him. But, I know Greg only asked her so that he could get with the head cheerleader after prom. She's just another trophy to add to his disgusting collection.

"Does it look like I care Janet?" I say shutting my locker.

"Whatever Blakely, by the way, congrats on getting in the paper for being the world's manliest woman." She says sarcastically. I give her a look. I recently got in the paper for being the number one high school softball pitcher in the county. "Do you really want to start something again?" I ask and stare her down crossing my arms.

She got a scared look on her face and quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of the locker room. I smiled to myself.

That's right Janet; don't pick fights you know you can't win.

_**The next day after school**_

**(Johnny's POV)**

Track season has been going awesome!

I've won 1st at all the invitationals and most of the track meets. I've been so close to that record. I really want to get it at the final home meet before I go to conference.

Mr. Blakely has been at every track meet ever since he heard I was close to breaking his record for the 100m dash. He hasn't said anything or done much. He just watches me run and he gives me a sharp nod if I get 1st. I can't really figure that dude out. Probably because he's a cop who is really good at hiding his expressions.

Today coach told me to take a rest day off before the meet tomorrow so I went to Sissy's softball game and sat next to Sissy's parents.

"Johnny, nice to see you." Mrs. Blakely says and hugs me. "Hi Mrs. B." I say and have a seat on the bleachers. Mr. Blakely was zoned in on the game.

Sissy was pitching. She got on Varsity, figures right? She's also the top pitcher in the county for softball. She even got in the paper which was pretty cool. Sissy was on the pitcher's mound looking at the batter. She wound up and threw the ball which reached her friend Alex's glove before I could blink. "Out!" The umpire yells.

"That's my girl!" Mr. Blakely says standing up and clapping. It's actually pretty awesome to watch Sissy's dad watch sports. He gets really into it and sometimes it's kind of funny. Last week I saw him almost get into a fight with a dad of some girl from the other team about whether Sissy got that chick out. Mr. Blakely won with his signature death glare, which I know all too well, alone.

Sissy's team won 13-9.

I said bye to Sissy's parents and they went to the car to wait for Sissy.

I went inside and waited for Sissy outside of the girls' locker room. Just down the hall I saw Janet flirting with Greg again, which is kind of weird to watch. They've keeping this up for the past month. Also, she's 15 and he's 18 so it's kind of creepy to me. Well, maybe they would be good together? They both hate me and they are both in love with themselves so… yeah that's pretty much it.

Speaking of that, I was psyched when I turned 15 two months ago. Now, I'm finally the same age as Sissy again. She teased me about it for a while but Sissy's just being Sissy.

"Hey speed racer, I saw you at my game." Sissy says walking out of the locker room and hugging me. "Yeah and you are still a boss at pitching." I say. She smirks and kisses me. I walk her out to her parents' car. She was gone so I got my skateboard and road home. I have to rest for tomorrow.

I have to beat that record!

**(Sissy's POV)**

Coach wanted to give my arm a rest so I decided to use my shortened practice to go see Johnny's meet.

I get to the track and see my whole family there and Johnny's parents. Mary was also here and she was standing with my brother. He had his arm around her shoulders. Scottie decided to come down after his class was done with today. "Scottie the slinger! How are you son?" I look over and see Coach M talking to Scottie.

"Hey Coach, been awhile." Scottie says shaking his hand. "Well, it's great to see you. Oh, who's this?" He says looking at Mary. "Coach Morrison, this is my girlfriend Mary Test." Scottie says.

"Test? Are you related to Johnny Test?" He asks curious. "Yes, he's my brother." Mary says. "I didn't know Johnny had an older sister." He says surprised. "Well, I've been attending PorkBelly Tech since I was 13. So, I've never attended high school." Mary explains. "Oh wait, now I know you. You have a twin sister and you're the girls that make all of those amazing inventions. I read about it in the paper all the time. It's very impressive." He says smiling. "Well, thank you." Mary says back.

Scottie and Coach M continued talking and after all sorts of boring events… the 100 meter dash came up.

I see Johnny getting ready to start the first heat. I love seeing Johnny in his track uniform. It always makes him look _so_ hot.

Johnny does his usual routine and then him and the other runners line up at the starting blocks. The official takes his place. I can see my dad watching intently. "Mark!" The official yells. The runners get in position. "Set!" The official raises his arm and the runners elevate slightly. The starting gun goes off and the runners take off.

It was really close and intense but, then I noticed something that never happened. My dad was cheering for Johnny. "C'mon! C'mon Johnny! Push it!" My dad shouts gripping the top of the chain link fence. Johnny crossed the line first at the last second. I was cheering and I high fived Scottie. We waited to see if Johnny did it.

Coach M was patting Johnny on the back for winning but Johnny was staring at the speaker on one of the lamp posts by the track. I saw one of the timers run to the mic.

"Ladies and Gentleman, with a time of 9.34 seconds and the new school record for the 100 meter dash is… Jonathan Test!" The offical announced. Johnny's parents, me, and my brother all started freaking out. Johnny was stunned but then started to celebrate.

My dad ran on the track and went right up to Johnny and held out his.

**(Johnny's POV)**

I did it. I actually freaking did it!

This guy who's a sprinter with me, Jake, gave me a high five. Then, I saw Mr. Blakely walk right up to me and hold out his hand. His expression was still really cold like usual. I grabbed his hand but, he pulled me in for a hug and I froze. Whoa, Mr. Blakely actually gave me a hug?

He let me go but was still holding my hand. He was shaking my hand and then… he was actually smiling at me!

"Johnny, congratulations! You did it champ. I'm proud to have my record beaten by you. You worked hard for it." He was still smiling and shaking my hand. "Thank you chief…" "Mr. Blakely, Johnny. Actually, you can call me Scott." He says smiling.

Holy crap it worked! This guy who I have been trying and failing to get to like me actually respects me now.

Everything that's happened to me in the last 8 months seems totally crazy. Sissy becoming my friend and then my girlfriend, meeting and hanging with Scottie, owning the 100 meter dash record, and now Mr. Blakely likes me… Finally!

If all this crazy stuff happened in 8 months, who knows what's gonna happen next.

**This story may be over but the next chapter has only begun. I hope to write a sequel to the story in the future. I thank all of you for reading and supporting my story. Be on the lookout for the sequel "After The Apology"! (:**


End file.
